Pink and Black goes well Together
by shinji01ikari
Summary: After returning to her captors after finding out that she has been replaced allowed her to have a unexpected meeting with Natsu and Igneel that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Pink and Black goes well Together

AN: Well here's another Fairy Tail fiction featuring our favorite pink haired Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and a very less likely person he could end up with Ultear Milkovich, our resident bad girl who joined Grimoire heart and learned the lost magic the Arc of Time just so she could go back and be happy with her mother again. This is a 'what if' story of what would happen if during the time she returned after assuming she is replaced and agreed to be experimented on, Igneel and Natsu suddenly drops by.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Prologue: Faithful meeting**

A woman with short black hair is running through snow covered road holding a child no more than 5 yrs old wrapped in a thick layer of clothing to help protect her from the harsh weather. She could see the worry etched in her face, worry for her well being. She didn't know what happened; all that she could remember was that they we're playing before her body felt like it was burning and the next thing she knew she was on the floor and her mother calling her name before she passed out.

"Hang in there Ultear, I'm going to get you help, so hang in there dear" she heard her mother's voice from the darkness that surrounded her. She opened her eyes to see her mother smile while trying to hold back the tears. She tried to ask why her mother's crying but her throat felt sore which only ended up with her coughing until she passed out again.

It was dark, but she didn't feel alone. She could feel her mother's presence around her and she felt safe. Until she felt that same presence slowly pull away and she begins to panic. The calm silence broken by her mother's pleas as she opened her eyes to the last time she'll ever see her mother. There was her mother crying while standing outside the door, her cries mixed with the voices of the different people dressed in white surrounding her and moving around the same white room. She wanted to go to her mother, to ask her why she was crying, to tell her that everything will be alright. But her small body refused to move, she felt like someone was pinning her down.

She tried again to stand, to find her mother this time unknowingly tapping to her enormous magic reserves causing her to scream as white hot pain to surge through her small frame. Her mother barging into the room crying as she desperately tried to reach her as the people dressed in white held her calling out to her before she slip into unconsciousness.

Please come back to me Ultear…

Those were the last words she will ever hear from her mother for a long time.

XOXOXO

A year went by in isolation and spent almost every waking minute being the focus of experiments her young mind can't comprehend. She endured the painful procedures they have done over her body as she cried every time asking to herself what's taking her mother to so long find her as she found out the truth inside. The doctor she trusted lied to her mother telling her that she was dead but it didn't stop her from coming and demanding to show her the proof of her supposed death. One night she decided to escape and whether it was by faith or by luck she has managed to do so without alerting anyone in the facility.

After running half a kilometer she stopped and looked at her surroundings and just like last time she saw her it was snowing. She felt the snow under her bare feet cold as it always was but it didn't bother her and even the cold breeze that pass didn't made her shiver even though she's wearing nothing more than a simple white dress. She was determined to see her mother again and continued her journey as she realized that the place where she was kept is just a few kilometers away from the town they visit meaning that home wasn't that far away.

It was morning when she arrived at their house to find it empty. Thinking that she went to train, she immediately ran through the different places she could remember where her mother would train and soon enough she found her. She was running around with only her underwear just like she remembered as a tear fell from her eyes. The first time she cried not out of pain but of joy, of finally reuniting with her mother. She was about to run towards her mother when she noticed that her mother wasn't alone.

Red stained the white snow below as her hands clenched into a tight fist, her nails digging into the palm of her hands drawing blood. Anger consumed her being as she watched her mother interact with two boys she didn't know, they were happy and to her eyes she was happy. The next thing she knew she was running with no apparent destination in mind as she just wanted to get away, far away from the person that easily replaced her the moment she had a chance. She stumbled down and she cried again unable to hold it any longer as the pain she felt every time they experimented on her couldn't compare from the pain she felt now. This time she doesn't have something to numb the pain that seemed to come from within.

She stood up and wiped her eyes a determined scowl on her face as she walked back towards the place she escaped from to gain power and show her mother the mistake of forgetting and replacing her.

XOXOXO

It has been six months since she returned and though the experiments were still brutal their treatment of her outside of the laboratory change. It was pretty much another ordinary day for her. It was always wake up at 5, breakfast at 5:30, painful experiments from 6:30 to 11, lunch at 12, another set of painful experiments at 1 to 6, dinner at 7 and finally sleep at 8. It was her day to day schedule but not today as she saw a group of men wheeling in an unconscious boy with pink hair into one of the vacant rooms. Her curiosity is piqued at seeing another guinea pig beside her. Leaving her lunch behind she followed and hid in the hallway to find some information about the boy.

"Where did you found the boy?" the head doctor asked.

"We found him in the forest a 5 kilometers south of our location, he was alone and the interesting part is he knows a form of Lost magic. I think he's a fire Dragon Slayer" the man who captured the boy replied as the doctor's expression turned from curious to sick amusement.

"I see how long will he be out? I want to begin studying him now" the head doctor asked eyeing the unconscious boy eager to start his experiments.

"I'm sorry but the kid put up a fight and we kind of shot him thrice, so he'll most likely wake up tomorrow morning" the man that caught the boy had a sheepish look on his face before he was backhanded by the head doctor.

"Useless idiot, you're lucky I spared your life because of the kid you captured" the head doctor seethe before leaving and ordering the door closed as he left.

Ultear slowly walked back to her room another thing that changed since her return is the ability to walk back on her own cell without escort. The experiments today were more painful than the usual seeing that the head doctor was angry about not being able to examine his new guinea pig. She passed the door where the pink haired boy is kept and slowly shook her head at the fate that would fall on the poor boy.

"I just hope you survive the hell they're going to put you through" Ultear whispered. Looking at the door one more time before walking back to her room and moments later the door that's supposed to be locked opened with the pink haired boy walking out and heading the opposite direction.

She ran back and examined the door to see the lock melted. "How?" she looked back from the boy and the door before deciding to follow the boy.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Ultear asked the boy who seemed to be sniffing the air.

"Is there food in this place? I'm starving" the boy muttered as he started wandering again ignoring Ultear's question.

"What the hell? Don't ignore me" Ultear grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to find him frowning at her.

"Hey let go, I need to find some food I haven't had lunch yet and now I missed dinner" the boy whined before shrugging her hand and continued walking as his nose caught a scent and followed it leaving Ultear behind.

"Why you!" Ultear seethed glaring a hole at the pink haired boy's head. "Nobody brushes me off! Nobody!" in a few quick strides she caught up with the boy and hit him in the back of the head with all the strength her small body could muster.

"What was that for?" the pink haired boy turned around tears pooling at the corner of his eyes as he refused to cry while rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for ignoring me; now tell me how you got out of the room" Ultear retorted as she loomed over the boy who seemed to shrink at the sight of the terrifying girl.

"I burned it" he answered simply as Ultear rolled her eyes as she hit him again in the head and asked him again. "Your mean" he said whining before showing her his fist as flames engulfed it.

"That's amazing!" Ultear stared at the flames with rapt attention as she found the heat it generates soothing but what grabbed her attention is the power behind it. "Teach me!" she ordered

"What?" he asked not hearing the last thing she said as his thoughts are preoccupied with finding food.

"I said teach me how to use that kind of magic" Ultear repeated as he looked at her oddly.

"No" the boy crossed his arms and ran away. Leaving Ultear stunned and ran after him a moment later thankful for the lack of security. Catching the boy by his scarf, she pulled it backwards as he fell on his back before bring pinned by in his opinion a crazy girl.

"Get off me!" he thrashed amazed as the girl managed to keep him down.

"No! Not until you agree to teach me that magic that you use" Ultear ground out. Grimacing as the pain slowly returns.

"Hey are you hurt or something?" the pink haired boy asked concern written all over his face.

"J-just tell me are you going to teach me or not" Ultear stuttered looking away unable to look at his concerned face.

"Fine" he sighed "I'll teach you if you feed me" his stomach growled emphasizing his point as she got off him staggering a little bit before a steadying hand held her upper arm. She looked at the owner of the hand to see the look of concern before she shrugged his hand and looked away.

"Stay in your room, I'll see what I can do" Ultear muttered as she started to walk away.

XOXOXO

A few minutes later she was back with a small tray containing single loaf of bread and some weird looking mush. It didn't take awhile before he ate it all. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing in his opinion. He looked at the weird girl who sat beside the wall staring at him.

"So will you teach me?" Ultear asked patiently.

"Natsu"

"Huh?"

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, so what's your name mean girl?" Natsu asked as she bristled at being called mean but let it slide.

"Ultear, are you going to teach me or not?" Ultear grumbled her patience wearing thin.

"Ok, ok don't get you panties in a bunch" Natsu stood up looking at the dark room a small lamp outside the room is the only source of light. "Let's go I can't teach you in here. Besides I'm sure my father will be looking for me"

"We can't leave this place" Ultear sighed the downside of having some leeway inside was the tightening of security in the outside the prison cells as she realized that the only way she could get out is to kill her way out. "Were prisoners here"

"Well then let's escape! I'll break us out of here!" Natsu declared while puffing his chest as Ultear just gawked at him before laughing.

"Break us out?" Ultear managed to rein in her laughter as she gave him a level stare. "Tell me how old are you?" he raised his fingers and counted up to five "It's impossible to escape this place they have a lot of guards patrolling outside the prison cells"

"I don't care if they tightened the thing that you called. I'm going to break us out and that's final" Natsu huffed grabbing her by the wrist and began dragging her behind.

She tried to break free but his grip was stronger than she had imagined as he began dragging her along. After some help with the direction and a lot of running from the group of people that started chasing after the two escaped prisoners they managed to escape. She was amazed at the boy's strength as he fought his way through some of the guards smiling all the way. But it didn't take long before they got cornered outside with Natsu acting as a shield protecting her.

"And here I thought you would never escape again in exchange for helping you gain power" the head doctor appeared behind the group of thugs.

"Sorry but I found less painful way of getting what I want doctor" Ultear spat with venom glaring daggers at the man that has been the cause of her pain and suffering.

"Be that as it may, it won't change the fact that there is no escape and that you are my property" the doctor explained simply.

"Hey I don't know who you are! But I don't like you already for keeping the mean girl here" Natsu declared before getting hit behind the head by Ultear.

"I have a name you know" Ultear muttered in annoyance as they began to argue.

"As amusing as you two are, I'm a busy man and I don't have time for this foolishness, capture them and bring me the boy" the doctor ordered as his men rushed forward.

"Not so fast" Natsu roared as he spun around, reared his head back and shot flames from his mouth that created an explosion upon impact clearing the group of men charging at them. Natsu fell on his butt panting using all of his remaining magic at the attack.

"You insolent brat!" the doctor growled as he extended his hand forward and a black energy shot out of his hand heading towards Natsu.

"No!" Ultear screamed as she went in front of Natsu to block the attack. Crossing her arms and closed her eyes preparing for the pain that is about to come.

A terrifying roar was heard and a slight tremor was felt before she opened her eyes to see a massive wall with thick scales in front of her.

"Father!" Natsu shouts at the massive figure behind them. She slowly looked behind her to see a creature she only heard in stories as she realized that it was the dragon's tail that protected her.

"A dragon?" Ultear stared in amazement at the powerful and imposing figure as the people that were supposed to capture them ran away in fear as it released a deafening roar.

After making sure the place was clear the dragon looked at the two children its eyes narrowing at the boy who grinned sheepishly still unable to stand. Using one of its claws he lifted Natsu until they are eye level at each other.

"Hi father" Natsu greeted his adoptive father who let out an angry grunt.

"What did I tell you about leaving the site" the Dragon's voice rumbled frightening Ultear but Natsu just pouted and looked away.

"Hey I didn't leave, I was training when I was hit by something three times then everything went dark and when I woke up I was in this strange dark place…" Natsu went on with his story and exaggerating some of the events on how he met Ultear and fighting their way out.

"Is this true girl?" the dragon asked its eyes seemed to bore at her soul. It took her awhile to respond but she nodded unable to speak. "I see… you should return home little girl" the dragon ordered spreading its wings preparing to leave.

"Wait!" both children shouts in unison gaining the attention of the dragon halting its ascent and dropping Natsu on his butt beside Ultear.

"Father that hurts" Natsu whined rubbing his sore butt.

"What do the two of you want?" the dragon growled in annoyance.

"Teach me your lost magic" Ultear ordered staring defiantly at the dragon that narrowed its eyes. She couldn't afford to lose her only chance of obtaining the power to get her revenge.

"Who are you to order around the one and only Igneel" Igneel sneered grabbing the girl with one of its claws in a tight grip but her gaze never withered as she came face to snout with the dragon.

"Natsu promised to teach me but I realized that it'll be better to learn from you" Ultear stated glaring at Igneel. A few moments later Igneel put her back on the ground studying the brave or extremely stupid human girl.

"Where are your parents?" Igneel asked

"Dead" Ultear replied with barely restrained hate. Igneel narrowed his eyes sensing the girl lying but kept silent.

"What would you want with that kind of power?" Igneel asked as her face took up a determined scowl.

"Revenge" Ultear uttered the single word that motivated her to attain power.

Igneel silently studied her ignoring Natsu asking what it means. Revenge a word that motivated a lot of humans obtaining power that would destroy them in the end. He knew that she was lying about her parent's demise. His instinct told him to refuse her request but his curiosity won out as he watched the interaction between his adoptive son and the girl.

"Very well then, I shall teach you" Igneel finally answered as Ultear bowed in thanks '_I just hope the time you'll spend with Natsu will help save you from the path you chose to take_'


	2. Chapter 2

Pink and Black goes well Together

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Last Time:**

"What would you want with that kind of power?" Igneel asked as her face took up a determined scowl.

"Revenge" Ultear uttered the single word that motivated her to attain power.

Igneel silently studied her ignoring Natsu asking what it means. Revenge a word that motivated a lot of humans obtaining power that would destroy them in the end. He knew that she was lying about her parent's demise. His instinct told him to refuse her request but his curiosity won out as he watched the interaction between his adoptive son and the girl.

"Very well then, I shall teach you" Igneel finally answered as Ultear bowed in thanks '_I just hope the time you'll spend with Natsu will help save you from the path you chose to take_'

**Chapter One: Farewells and Goodbyes**

It has been two months since that faithful meeting and Ultear trained herself to the bone, but the most that she could do was create a small fire on her fist that only last for a few minutes at most and she still wasn't able to eat or withstand fire for a prolonged period of time. Releasing a gusty sigh, she looked at the young pinked haired dragon slayer spewing fire from his mouth making small fireworks not really listening to his adoptive father's lecture and slamming his tail over him creating a human shaped mark on the ground. Her patient is wearing thin at how slow her progress has been in the two months and couldn't help but compare that to the time she spent with the woman that abandoned her. Two months with her and she was already advanced by leap and bounds and yet here she is unable to sustain a simple fire in her hand.

"This is stupid!" Ultear hissed slamming her fist on the tree beside her.

"What's the matter Ultear?" Igneel's voice boomed walking behind the girl sensing her frustration.

"Why can't I do it? While that idiot over there doesn't even try to put an effort in his training and yet he's better than me" Ultear shouting at the Fire Dragon before sitting down and pulling her legs to her chest in frustration.

The Fire Dragon released a sighed, smoke erupted from his giant maw as he looked at the little girl in front of him sulking and couldn't help but be reminded of how Natsu looked like when he was still learning the ropes as he looked back at his son who peeled himself of the ground and started walking their way.

"Show me" Igneel asked as she looked at him glaring. Standing up, she stretched her arm showing some of the burn marks she received from training. Ignoring her small injuries he focused his attention on the flames that enveloped her hand and could see her grimace in slight pain, the flames slightly burning her skin, but what got his attention was how the flames flicker and waver in her hand until she wasn't able to hold it any longer and dispelled it.

"Tell me" she looked up her annoyed glare still focused on the Fire Dragon "During the time you spent in that place what did they do to you?"

"They told me that I had large magic reserves for a kid and they wanted to know how to duplicate it and during one of their experiments they managed to drain me all of my magic almost leading to my second brush with death. They managed to save my life but I lost all of my magic. They tried to return it through various experiments and injected different kind of chemicals in my body and even promised me that they'll not only return it but give me all the power I need." Ultear stated as her face contorted in hate. Hate focused on the mother that abandoned her.

"What!" Natsu screeched unable to believe what the people did to her new bunk buddy. "I should have beaten them to a pulp for what they did to you mean girl"

"I have a name damn it" she hissed glaring at the pink haired boy who seemed to be focused on getting back to the people that hurt her and couldn't help but feel fuzzy inside a small almost indiscernible blush dusted her cheeks. Even though she just started living with the two and knowing why she wanted power they treated her kindly especially Natsu who would always look for her when she wonders off and talk to her when she's feeling all alone. But she wished he would just call him by her name as 'Mean Girl' is really getting on her nerves.

"I see" the Fire Dragon's voice rumbled as the two looked at him. "Get on my back well be visiting an acquaintance" Igneel forced the last word out as the two climbed on his back and he flew towards an unknown location.

"Where are we going?" Ultear finally asked after hours of flying as she took in the surroundings. The forest and grasslands gave way to mountains cutting through the endless sea of clouds.

"To get you help" Igneel answered simply baffling the young girl but didn't asked anything else.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked his father getting bored from seeing nothing but clouds all over the place.

"No" Igneel answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are. We. There. Yet?"

"YES!"

"Yes?" Natsu asked.

"NO!" Igneel roared "I swear Natsu if you ask again I'll send you flying back to earth"

"Are weeeee!" Natsu's question turned into a squeal unable to finish his question as Igneel's tail hooked his scarf and threw him.

"NATSU!" Ultear screamed in horror seeing the annoying kid went flying past them. "What the hell did you do, he might die?" she panicked yet unable to do anything as the dragon merely snorted at the girls worry for his son.

"It'll do him good and besides he might not be as scared as you think, hold on to something" Igneel stated.

"Hold on to what?" Ultear asked in disbelief grabbing on anything sturdy enough to hold her. Holding for dear life as the Fire Dragon shot forward in a burst of speed and before she knew it they passed Natsu squealing in joy. Stopping just in time to catch Natsu by scarf and gently placed him gently on his back.

"Happy now?" Igneel asked a hint of mirth in his voice enjoying their little game of catch.

"Can we do it again, can we, can we?" Natsu asked over and over until he was hit in the back of the head. "Owww that hurts Ultear"

"Shut it, don't scare me like that again" Ultear screamed at Natsu unable to comprehend why she would feel afraid for the idiot glaring daggers at the poor boy.

"Igneel she's being mean to me again" Natsu whined while his father merely laughs his voice rumbling throughout the area.

Stopping in the middle of a valley covered in a thick layer of clouds until a shadow appeared behind the clouds growing larger by the second. Its silvery eyes glowed behind the cover of the clouds before releasing a deafening roar clearing out the clouds obscuring the beast beneath.

"This is interesting" the Silver Dragon asked its voice sounding feminine to Ultear's ears as she marveled at the sight of yet another Dragon. Its snout is rounded unlike Igneel's and fur seemed to cover its face up to the base of its neck. "What would the Great Igneel Dragneel want with me?"

"Know your place Gradeeney!" Igneel growled at the mocking tone in the other dragon's voice. "I'm here on business. I want you to take a look at this girl"

"I see" Gradeeney scanned the two kids on the Fire Dragon's back taking interest at the girl as she knew that Igneel only adopted one orphan. "Let's go to my place"

The Fire Dragon nodded as he followed Gradeeney for a few moments until they arrived at a massive cave beside one of the mountains. Landing at its entrance the two kids got down from the Fire Dragon's back as Igneel ushered Ultear towards the other Dragon. She warily walked towards the other Dragon looking at her with those soul piercing orbs and stared at it with the same defiance she showed Igneel. Gradeeney sniffed Ultear and scrunched her nose as she looked pointedly at Igneel who seemed to shrug.

"Her magic is tainted even her body is tainted" Gradeeney stated and paused as if deliberating on something.

"Will you help her or not?" Igneel questioned his impatience seeping in his voice. He didn't like Gradeeney as she is in his opinion insufferable and merely tolerated her existence.

"I'll help her because even with all the power you have, you're useless when it comes to healing" Gradeeney mocked earning her a growl from the irate Fire Dragon as she walked inside her cave Ultear behind her.

"Igneel who's the other dragon? Where is she taking Ultear?" Natsu asked looking at his father expectantly.

"She's the Sky Dragon Gradeeney and a master when it comes to healing magic" Igneel replied in annoyance.

"Healing magic? Is Ultear Sick?" Natsu asked again as his father eyed him a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"you could say that, the reason she has difficulty in learning Dragon Slayer magic is because of the experiments her body went through and it's a miracle she could even use magic at her current state" '_her thirst for revenge must be reason she even advanced as far as she did_' Igneel added as an afterthought. "Are you worried?"

"Of course she's my first friend" Natsu declared as the Fire Dragon merely nods in acceptance.

An hour later Gradeeney appeared from the shadows of her lair and behind her was Ultear looking pretty much the same from when she entered but Igneel's eyes saw the injuries in her hands and arms gone as if they never existed.

"So mean girl how is it? Do you feel any better or you're as lame as before?" Natsu asked before being hit upside the head by Ultear.

"I told you I have a name!" Ultear shouts at Natsu before recomposing herself. "I feel better, stronger even"

"Show me" Igneel ordered as she stretched her hand in front of Igneel and flames covered her hand but this time it is stable and hotter, her skin remains untouched by the flames.

"So you've improved no big deal, I'm still better than you." Natsu boast puffing his chest at Ultear who narrowed her eyes at Natsu who merely grinned at her.

"Don't get your hopes up because it's only a matter of time before I become stronger than you, Idiot" Ultear retorted before a smile appeared in her face making Natsu grin wider.

"It's good that you haven't lost your touch Gradeeney" Igneel commented while Gradeeney merely nodded knowing that's it's the best show of appreciation she'd get from the Fire Dragon.

"It took me awhile but I have managed to purge her body of the harmful toxins in her body and her magic will slowly return to their former strength as time goes by." Gradeeney explained. "Now leave you've bothered me long enough"

"I understand" Igneel replied coolly. "Get on my back you two were leaving"

"OK!" "I understand" both kids replied as they climbed on his back.

"Thank you" Igneel muttered before he flew away stunning the Sky Dragon who shook her head in amusement.

"Maybe it's time I get myself some company. Though it's such a shame that I wasn't the one to find the girl" Gradeeney mused as she returned to her lair with thoughts about finding her a rightful successor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Four years passed ever since she first met the unlikely father and son and started living and training with them even creating a friendly rivalry with Natsu now nine years old and only an inch or two shorter that her while she's currently eleven years old, her hair reaching the small of her back as the time she spent with the two has done wonders for her pubescent body. She was taller than most of the girls her age and a body that earned her the envy of most, long smooth legs and wide hips, small waist and the one she's most proud of the visible swell on her chest.

They were now walking at one of the cities near the place they decided to stay buying a few new clothes and other necessities most of them hers while the boy beside her carried all the bags. She always wondered how a dragon could even have money to give them but thought nothing of it.

"Hey aren't we done yet and why do you always have to buy all this useless stuff?" Natsu whined his arms getting tired carrying four bags filled with girl stuff.

"No, Igneel said that we need to buy everything we need before we return and more importantly stupid pack mules don't talk" Ultear retorted flicking him in the forehead.

"What I'm not your stupid pack mule!" Natsu replied hotly dropping the bags.

"Of course you're not" Ultear's sarcastic reply rolling her eyes at Natsu.

"Damn right" Natsu replied indignantly.

"But you are stupid!"

"You wanna fight!"

"Last I remember our score is 15-8, I don't mind adding another easy win" Ultear mocked already in a fighting stance and seconds later their fight started gathering a crowd around them that immediately dispersed as flames began shooting all over the place and luckily nobody was injured or any property destroyed.

Minutes later the two are walking back at the forest Ultear wearing her newly bought purple sundress as her red one is in tatters rubbing the bruise on her right cheek. She glared at the smug Dragon Slayer who stuck his tongue out to her in victory as he won their little fight by holding her groceries hostage a very expensive perfume and ended up getting sucker punched in the cheek while the only thing Natsu lost was his red t-shirt. Finding Igneel hasn't returned yet they decided to do some training until their father figure returned. It was already nightfall when Igneel arrived but the moment he landed beckoned for Ultear to follow him and ordering Natsu to stay behind.

"What is it Igneel?" Ultear asked the Fire Dragon.

"I just came from your birthplace Ultear" Igneel stated making her frown in memory of the place, the place where that woman lives.

"I see" Ultear replied coldly not really concerned that Igneel found out about her lie then again she knew that he already knows..

"Tell me what will you do if you find out the reason for your revenge is gone?" Igneel asked as Ultear face took on a look of shock at his meaning.

"She's dead? How?" Ultear asked looking at the ground her eyes obscured by her dark locks, her hands clenched into a tight fist.

"She died protecting one of her students who tried to fight Deliora" Igneel replied.

"Serves her right, that useless woman deserved her faith for abandoning me and trading me for some stupid boys" Ultear screamed before laughing a laugh that sounded hollow even to her ears as the Dragon merely shook its head.

"There's no magic that can change the past Ultear, but that doesn't mean you should stop moving forward." Igneel offered as she studied the girl. "It's up to you if you still want to continue living with us" Igneel left the girl that became close to him as much as Natsu.

"She couldn't even wait until I've shown her the error of her ways" Ultear muttered as tears started streaming down her pale cheeks.

Igneel appeared from the bushes with Natsu patiently waiting for their return. Finding that Ultear is missing, he quickly approached his father to ask for her whereabouts.

"Igneel, where's Ultear?" Natsu asked.

"Leave her be for now Natsu, her mother has just died saving a town from being destroyed and the reason for her revenge is gone" Igneel replied as Natsu stared at him in shock at the implication.

"Is she leaving?"

"I don't know Natsu, she's welcomed to stay with us but it's her decision if she'll stay or not." Igneel replied as he watched Natsu run off to the direction he came from waiting if his son has managed to connect to the revenge driven girl.

Running through the forest and finally catching the scent of Ultear and followed its direction. He heard her crying as he got closer to where Igneel left her, sitting at the base of a tree, knees pulled to her chest as her body trembled. She looked so vulnerable in his eyes and liked her usually smug look better.

"What do you want?" Ultear asked as she stood up and glared at Natsu with bloodshot eyes.

"I heard you just lost your mother, I know you're sad but…" Natsu muttered as her face contorted in anger.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy can't you see the smile on my face!" Ultear screamed forcing a smile as tears continued to rain down on her cheeks. "Why would I be sad for that useless woman? She replaced me and even if she died saving me it wouldn't change the fact that I hate her!"

"That's not true" Natsu replied indignantly. "I know who you are"

"You know me?" she laughed as Natsu frowned at her. "Do you know the reason why I wanted to learn your stupid magic, huh?"

"Stop it Ultear" Natsu asked as it fell on deaf ears.

"I wanted to learn it so I can make her suffer for abandoning me! To see her in as much pain and misery that I experienced when she abandoned me…"

"Stop it"

"…and you're stupid father accepted me, taught me your lost magic even though I'm just going to leave after I've learned everything there is to learn of your stupid magic and use it against her. I can't believe his as stupid as you are…" Unable to see the girl in front of him tears herself apart. Natsu walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her as she thrashed hitting him trying to escape his unyielding hold. "Let go of me, Natsu! I hate you! I never liked you and your stupid optimism!"

"Stop it Ultear! That's enough!" Natsu ordered as he held her and not even the black eye he received during her thrashing made him let go.

"…and now she's dead, that stupid woman is dead because she protected one of her adopted kids and yet he abandoned me to those people, what's the point of all this when she's dead? I hate her; I really, really hate her for leaving me alone" Ultear screamed as she cried in his arms.

"Do you really hate her?"

"Didn't you hear me I…"

"Enough! Tell me do you really hate her and stop lying to me!" Natsu growled as she glared down at him.

"I hate you" Natsu simply rolled his eyes. "No. I just wished we could go back to how things were, when everything was simple and the world was just me and her" this time Ultear just cried as each tear that fell held all of her pain and regret for not being able to see her mother one last time.

"We can't change the past; we could only moves towards the future and make everyday count" Natsu offered as she blushed at his kind smile. "I know it kind of sounds stupid but I wouldn't have met you if you weren't abducted, you're my very first friend and you're not alone, you have us and I promise to stay beside you as long as you'll have me" Ultear stare at him before she burst out laughing.

"What the hell? Did I say something funny?" Natsu grumbled as Ultear continued to laugh until her sides hurt. "Stop laughing, damn it!"

"Do you promise that? That you'll stay with me and never leave my side" Ultear asked turning serious baffling Natsu at the sudden shift in emotion but nodded all the same. "Let's go back"

"Ok?" Natsu nodded as they walked back. "Your weird you know that, one moment your being crazy then laughing in the next"

"Your brain's just too small to understand women, Natsu" Ultear replied making Natsu stick his tongue out to her. "Thank you, Natsu"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Natsu stopped walking as he stared at the weird girl he had come to know.

"Nothing"

"You're lying, tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"Shut up!"

A week later Ultear and Natsu is walking towards her hometown. She felt a little sad for her at what was left of her hometown left in ruins, but what baffled her is where is the remains of the demon as she stood beside Natsu in front of empty spot where it should be.

"Hey what are you two kids doing over there?" Ultear and Natsu looked behind them to see a woman with wavy brown hair. "Ultear is that you?"

The woman walked towards them and embraced Ultear. She knew the woman as her mother's friend the same one that would give her free treats when they visit. Ultear couldn't help but cry when she told her everything that her mother went through with her supposed death. From isolating herself from the people and the aura of misery she seems to be wallowing in that lasted almost a whole year. She even told her the story of the two boys that she thought her mother adopted and cried again when she realized that they were merely her students and nothing more and wondered why didn't she just asked when she had that chance instead of running away and entertaining the doubt that clouded her mind. She also found out the reason why her mother died as told to her by her mother's student. She died because she wanted to set him free from the hate that consumed his being so he could live a better life and to let go of the past and looked forward to a brighter future.

They walked silently together towards her old home. Arriving at her old home she hesitantly opened the door and another wave of tears erupted from her eyes. The house still looked the same just the way since the last time she saw it, her old clothes still in the closet with hers and a picture of her under her pillow and wondered how many times she cried herself to sleep looking at her picture. Taking the picture of her mother under the pillow and walked out the door not even bothering to ask Natsu to follow as she went around the back.

Remembering all of the happy times she had spent with her mother and the thing's she had taught her as she took in the stance for the first form of magic she learned. A cross made out of ice erupted from the ground with a rose made of ice in the middle.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I was alive and for hating you for the wrong reasons. I know that you would've have done everything you could if you knew I was still alive, but don't worry about me I've found myself some good people to help me and even if I've decided to learn a different form of magic it won't change the fact that I'm still your daughter and don't worry if I ever meet your students again I'll make sure that they keep your reputation of being the best Ice Mage in the land intact. After all I'm their senior." Ultear smiled and felt a huge weight lifted of her shoulders.

"Farewell mother and I hope you're happy wherever you are"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Another year went by and things seemed to be going great as learned a lot from the Fire Dragon. They would train and while Igneel would watch when his around and offer advice at how to improve their skill and techniques. Though she wondered why Igneel seemed to leave more often than he used too wondering what her adoptive father is doing. Natsu doesn't really seem to mind as he thought nothing of it but she knew something is wrong she just didn't know what. It was another normal day for them. Igneel is gone and the two are sparring in the middle of a clearing.

"Too slow Ultear" Natsu teased as he back flipped to avoid a flaming sweeping kick from Ultear who also did a back flip a smirk on her face.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Ultear released a large torrent of fire towards Natsu. Being that they are both Dragon Slayers and practically immune to fire an attack like that will do nothing to both of them, but being the sneaky person she is manage to find a loop hole on their current predicament and used the explosion as a distraction and with speed honed through training with the pink haired Dragon Slayer delivered a powerful axe kick on his shoulders with enough force that he bounced back up, grabbing his upper arm and leg, she spun around throwing him out of the cloud of smoke.

Flipping in mid air and landing on his feet as he catapulted himself back in the cloud of smoke as Ultear jumped out of the way with Natsu on her tail. Stopping and facing Natsu just in time to block his punch by crossing her arms in front of her as they began to exchange flame enhanced blows. Natsu realizing that this'll be another long exchange of blows decided to play dirty.

"You're getting good Natsu" Ultear smirked leaping away from her sparring partner.

"Please" Natsu scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm already good you're the one that's getting slow"

The two leapt at each other again but this time Natsu has a definite goal. Ducking from avoiding a punch he focused on his target as he extended his index and finger and striking her just below her breast making her jerk and release a strangled gasp and before she knew it she having a hard time breathing as Natsu practiced his accordion playing skills on her rib cage as she writhe in the ground laughing, as he alternated from her armpits, rib cage and blowing raspberries on her exposed belly button.

"Surrender Ultear!" Natsu ordered laughing at Ultear resembled an epileptic monkey as she writhe and contorted on the ground.

"Damn you…ahahaha…kill…ahahaah…never…ahahaha… surrender to yuoooooo…ahahahaha" She squealed as he began to tickle the soles of her feet her utmost weakness exposed to her enemy. "I…ahahaha…I surr…ahahah…surrender, please… no… ahahaha…more"

Natsu lets go of her feet and began prancing around her in victory as she tried to regain some control on her breathing after her laughing fit. Her face flushed red and tears sting her eyes from laughing so much.

"40-35, eat that Ultear!" Natsu cheered as she glared at him.

"Cheater" Ultear muttered.

"A wins a win remember" Natsu shot back as they started bickering about fair play even if they both cheated each other to win before deciding to a bath together in the nearby river. After cleaning their selves of the days dirt and grime walked back to the clearing they decided to stay. Arriving at the clearing they saw Igneel has returned from his trip both of them sensing something different from the Fire Dragon but decided to ignore it as the day went by not knowing that this'll be the last time they'll see the Fire Dragon. Waking up the next day they found out that Igneel has disappeared without leaving any message on where he went as they waited for him to return until it was already noon and realization struck them that Igneel left them.

"What are we going to do now Natsu?" Ultear asked some anger slipping in her voice.

"I'm going to find him and ask him why the hell did he leave us" Natsu replied holding back the tears gripping his scarf.

"Oh? And how are we going to do that?"

"Fairy Tail"

"Were going to join a guild?" Ultear already heard stories of that guild from Igneel himself so she couldn't help but smile at Natsu.

"Yes and we'll start from there"

"Well, let's start packing Magnolia is pretty far from here" Natsu nodded as they began packing their things for their long journey to Magnolia and moments later they are standing at the end of the clearing ready to depart.

"Let's go"

"Ok" Ultear replied before looking back one more time. '_Goodbye Igneel until we meet again_'

**AN: **here's the second chapter of this rare pairing. I thing Ultear's a bit OC in this so tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Last Time:**

"Fairy Tail"

"Were going to join a guild?" Ultear already heard stories of that guild from Igneel himself so she couldn't help but smile at Natsu.

"Yes and we'll start from there"

"Well, let's start packing Magnolia is pretty far from here" Natsu nodded as they began packing their things for their long journey to Magnolia and moments later they are standing at the end of the clearing ready to depart.

"Let's go"

"Ok" Ultear replied before looking back one more time. '_Goodbye Igneel until we meet again_'

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

"Amazing!" Natsu cheered staring at the large building in front of him. The banner of Fairy Tail proudly displayed for everyone to see. His wearing a red T-shirt, orange shorts and his trade mark scarf around his neck a rather large bag slung on his back.

"Do Fairies have tails or do they even exist? It's a question that will lead you to a life full of adventure, which is what this guild represents" Makarov stated proudly standing behind the two kids he met on the road.

"It's impressive" Ultear stated simply looking at the same building as Natsu. Her long dark tresses tied in a high ponytail while wearing a purple sundress ending just below her knees and the same scarf that Natsu has tied around her slim waist.

"Well let's go in" Makarov ushered the two inside and upon entering they gained the curious stares of the members at seeing new mages join the guild.

"Hey Laxus it looks like we have new members" Macao stated as he watched the two new members walk in while Laxus merely scoffed and walked away. "What's his problem?"

"This place is amazing! There are so many mages in here!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement earning him the attention of the members and a few snickers at his childishness which he didn't notice. Ultear merely pinched the bridge of her nose in embarrassment at his antics.

"His full of energy isn't he?" Makarov asked watching Natsu beside Ultear.

"Yes, sometimes I just wish he has less of it" Ultear deadpanned earning her a hearty chuckle from Makarov remembering some of the embarrassing things he did during their travels. '_Then again, we wouldn't have met the Master if it wasn't for his exuberance_' Ultear added as an afterthought while watching Natsu.

"Hey tell me, have we met before?" Ultear looked beside her to see a boy with a mop of black hair wearing a blue boxer and nothing else.

"No, I don't think so" '_so you're the boy mother sacrificed her life for_' Ultear added as an afterthought a pang of regret and jealousy struck her but she immediately crushed it remembering her promise to her deceased mother.

"Really, do you know a woman named Ur? Because you really look like her" He asked again standing in front of Ultear studying her.

"Wow Gray, you sure move fast already asking the new girl out" a Girl with wavy brown hair up to her shoulders and wearing a stripped yellow sundress appeared behind the boy named Gray shocking him before blushing. "I'm Cana by the way" Ultear shook her hand and returned her smile.

"Shut it Cana! I'm just asking her about something" Gray snapped while Cana just giggled.

"Hey Ultear, who's the dork?" Natsu asked popping behind her out of thin air with two girls in tow. One has bright scarlet hair that she wore in a braid, brown eyes, white shirt, long blue skirt, a simple breast plate and a sword on her thigh. The other one has beautiful silver hair tied in a high pony tail just like hers wearing a tight maroon top with two thin straps on her shoulders leaving her midriff bare and tight blue cutoffs.

"Who are you calling dork? Pinkie" Gray retorted narrowing his eyes at the newcomer.

"What did you call me? Droopy eyes" Natsu snapped back as sparks of lightning began shooting from their foreheads as they began a glaring contest and butting heads with each other.

"Stop it both of you! I will not tolerate fighting inside the guild" the Scarlet haired girl came in the middle and broke the two apart the sound of necks snapping at the force she used.

"Oww! Erza that hurts you're just like Ultear and I thought you're nicer than her" Natsu whined looking at the Scarlet haired girl known as Erza.

"Don't bunch me with those two Natsu" Ultear spoke calmly as Natsu merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, how could I forget, you're heartless" Natsu replied earning him a slap behind the head.

"No, I'm not flat" she replied simply as Natsu looked at her pride and joy before placing his scrutinizing stare at the other two.

"You're right" Natsu nodded before reaching and placing both of his hand on their respective chest. "They are flat"

"PERVERT!" both girls screamed in righteous indignation before digging their fist on his face sending the clueless Dragon Slayer through a few tables before embedding himself on the wall with the two usual rivals stalking a common prey.

"Move newbie" the silver haired beauty ordered.

"Calm yourself Mirajane" Erza said to her impulsive rival. "Please move Ultear-san so we may dispense our justice upon Natsu" Ultear raised an eyebrow at how eloquently she explained the beating they'll give to Natsu.

"Now, now ladies as much as I want to see him in pain, I'm the only one allowed to do that, so you'll have to pass through me if you want to even lay a finger on his sorry ass" Ultear explained smiling brightly while the mages of Fairy Tail looked at her like she was crazy for invoking the anger of one of the most volatile member of the guild.

"Now that can be arranged" Mirajane grinned before delivering a swift backhand to Ultear who quickly ducks and performed a leg sweep taking Mirajane by surprise as she landed on her back.

"A little slow there flatty" Ultear remarked a smile still plastered on her face annoying her opponent further.

"Why you little" Mirajane growled as she swung her leg and began to spin making Ultear jump back to avoid being hit. Propping herself in her arms before performing a back flip and landing a few feet away from her enemy.

Ultear looked at Makarov sitting on the bar counter drinking a beer to see if it would be ok if she fought back even though they just recently joined. Getting a carefree shrug from the Master she grinned just in time to dodge Mirajane's left hook but failed to dodge her follow-through as Mirajane's leg connected to her side sending her to a table destroying it and causing its occupants to groan in dismay. Thanking Igneel for teaching her Dragon Slayer magic and having tough skin as that certain collision would've hurt as she dusted herself just in time to see Mirajane holding a wooden stool over her head a look of a crazed murderer on her pretty features slamming the stool with all her strength on Ultear shattering it into tiny splinters obscuring her opponent. A fist shot out from the cloud of debris hitting her square in the face sending her flying on the opposite direction and Ultear catapulted herself towards her target leaving the occupants of the ruined table with nothing to do. A simple look to each another and a fist hitting the other started a riot among its members as the two precursors of the fight continue whaling at each other.

Erza feeling not pretty much in the mood for a fight and a little thankful that her usual rival has someone other than her to annoy. She looked at the unconscious heap that is the pinked haired boy sitting unconscious on the floor. His soul sticking out from his mouth and couldn't help but shake her head as she began her walk in the middle of the riot swatting away bodies and objects with her sword. Sitting in front of the unconscious boy and using the flat side of her sword, smacked him on the top of his head bringing him to the land of the living.

"Hey that hurts" Natsu whined looking at Erza with a frown on her face.

"You should be thankful that we didn't gut you for what you did" Erza retorted as she offered her hand and helping him up.

"Wow! What's the hell just happened it's like a war zone in here" Natsu stated with barely restrained glee at the sight.

"Blame your sister for starting this mess" Erza replied watching the chaos in front of her.

"Why? What did she do?" Natsu asked ducking to avoid a chair heading his way.

"She saved you from a very painful beating from me and Mirajane" Erza replied coolly letting go of his earlier transgression.

"Why? What did I do?" Natsu asked wondering what he did wrong to earn such faith. "Oww! Stop hitting me! Geez you're starting to become like her"

"You just touched my chest" Erza replied hotly.

"But there's nothing there! You're flat as a…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was sent sailing in the middle of the chaos by a livid Erza who immediately ran after him.

Natsu didn't know what hit him that sent him flying in the middle of the fights, but one thing is certain and that his going to enjoy joining this guild seeing many strong mages to test his skills. He spun in mid-air to see where he would land only that he had done so a little too late as he saw the back of Ultear a few feet from him before it was quickly replaced by the shocked face of Mirajane. Her fist cocked ready to hit Ultear who ducked having a clear guess she knew he was going to hit her, but ended up hitting Mirajane instead. Natsu felt something soft on his lips as he opened his eyes to see Mirajane staring at him wide-eyed and blushing like a radioactive tomato.

"Sorry about that" Natsu said propping himself up with one hand while rubbing the back of his head smiling apologetically until he saw tears pool at the corner of her eyes and clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"My first kiss" Mirajane muttered her voice muffled by her hands as he leaned in to try and hear her clearly.

"Hey speak up, I can't hear you" Natsu asked leaning over Mirajane still straddling her waist.

"I HATE YOU!" Mirajane screamed causing everyone to stop and look at what's happening. She delivered a powerful slap sending Natsu tumbling to the side a little dazed at the slap as he saw Mirajane came running out of the guild.

"What did I do?" Natsu asked Ultear causing everyone to sweatdrop at his question while Ultear merely shook her head and smack him upside the head.

"Idiot" Ultear muttered in annoyance at losing her opponent especially when they were both enjoying the fight.

"That hurts" Natsu whined at Ultear who merely glared at him.

"This, more so" Erza growled as Natsu slowly look behind him and lose all color on his face to see the demonic look on Erza who's eyes glowed a deep shade of red. He tried to run but she managed to grab his scarf and began dragging him to someplace unknown.

"Help me Ultear!" Natsu screamed for help but went ignored.

"Idiot" Ultear muttered again this time a hint of sadness in her voice as screams of pain and the sounds of what seemed like broken bones echoed throughout the room.

Hours after the commotion died down the two new members of Fairy Tail are walking out of the guild after getting their mark. Natsu on his upper arm while Ultear on the small of her back. Looking at her companion looking like a puppy with the circle on his left eye along with a couple scrapes and bruises courtesy of an enraged Erza. She smirked at his annoyed expression from getting beat up by a girl aside from her, but she wondered why she felt sad if not annoyed at Natsu for accidentally kissing the flat-chested girl Mirajane as she rationalized that maybe she was just sympathizing with the girl from losing her first kiss to a person she just met and that she could never like the idiot beside her.

'_Besides his like a brother to me_' Ultear decided promising to never think of it ever again.

"Hey tell me, why did she slap me?" Natsu asked suddenly as Ultear merely took a glance at him before looking forward.

"You kissed her" Ultear answered simply.

"So what's the big deal? It's just a kiss" Natsu asked again ducking to dodge another hit in the head already knowing what a kiss is.

"It was her first kiss and first kiss are important to us and we only give it to those we really like" Ultear explained as Natsu crossed his arms and looked on the ground in thought.

"So it's important huh?" Natsu asked while Ultear nodded. "So will you slap me if I took your first kiss?" Ultear stopped in her tracks at the question and looked at Natsu and seemed to consider his question.

"Stop being stupid" Ultear didn't saw the defeated look in his face as she brushed past him.

"Hey tell me" Natsu pressed as he caught up with her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell meeeee, Owww that hurts" Natsu rubbed the back of his head but that didn't deter him from his goal.

She looked at the boy who wouldn't stop pestering her, the same boy that change her life as she always wondered where she would end up if she didn't met him. She would probably be still held up in that horrible place enduring the painful experiments and most likely killed off everyone in that place as a thank you for the pain she endured and maybe end up getting recruited by some evil mage and do his bidding making her his/her glorified errand girl. She couldn't help but release a snicker at the stupid notion not knowing that a mere year after her fateful decision a mysterious man came looking for her and destroyed the place in her steed. But if she were to be honest with herself, she really doesn't know.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day as they were eating breakfast inside the guild a figure approached Natsu from behind sending a chill to run along his spine as he slowly look behind him to see Mirajane looming over him. Fearing for his life immediately shot out from his seat and knelt in front of her placing his forehead on floor and began to apologize profusely.

"I'm very sorry about yesterday, I didn't know what I was doing, I just found out that a kiss is very important to a girl, I promise to do anything you want" Natsu rambled on and on irritating the girl in front of him.

"Stand up" Mirajane ordered as Natsu did what he was told. "So you know what a first kiss to a girl means, right?"

"Yes" Natsu replied quickly.

"Because you stole my first kiss and you said that you'll do anything" Mirajane stated as Ultear had a very bad feeling about what was about to come as she waited for her to drop the proverbial bomb.

"Yes anything" Natsu repeated albeit quickly.

"Then starting from today you're going to be my boyfriend until I say so otherwise" Mirajane commanded pointing at Natsu a hand on her hips.

"Sure I'm going to be your boyfriend from to- Whaaat?" Natsu screamed along with the rest of the mages of Fairy Tail at hearing the news. Makarov sprayed his beer on Macao and Wakaba, Gray walked into a post, Erza fell on her chair, Cana squealed in delight, Elfman dropped on the floor twitching every now and again, Lissana felt a little disappointed and Ultear stopped from eating spraying her food over Natsu's face the moment he looked at her for help.

"It's your problem" Ultear replied wiping her mouth clean after her undignified stunt.

"Are you backing out?" Mirajane asked looking at Natsu who started sweating bullets at his spot.

"Stop fooling around Mirajane and stop picking on the new kid" Erza came into the rescue.

"Yes sister stop joking around" Elfman pleaded not that he didn't like Natsu but it was just too sudden.

"Stop meddling in my business you armor freak" Mirajane snapped back as a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"You're asking for fight flatty!" Erza growled as the two began a battle of strength glaring at each other.

"Stop fighting you two, I'll be your boyfriend Mira-" Natsu shouted as he got in between the two as an eerie silence enveloped the place.

"Idiot" Ultear muttered seeing where his hands landed.

"Hey you're not that flat Erza" Natsu commented before blissful unconsciousness took him.

"PERVERT!" both of them screamed arms crossed over their chest but if one would look closely Erza had a victorious glint in her eyes.

"Where am I?" Natsu groaned thankful for Ultear soft thighs acting as a pillow.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Ultear asked flicking him in the forehead. "We still need to look for a place to live you know"

"Don't you like Fairy Hills? It's a nice place" Natsu asked Ultear as he would like to live there if not for the fact that's it's an all girls dorm.

"Oh? Pushing me away now that you have a girlfriend" Ultear joked making Natsu sputter countless excuses as a warm feeling well up inside her from hearing him say that he liked her company. "Besides you know you can't do anything without me"

"Hey, that's not true" Natsu retorted which they both know is true.

"So you're awake" Mirajane's head popped up beside Ultear who frowned ever so slightly.

"You're joking about earlier right?" Natsu asked hoping that it was just a bad dream.

"Do I look like I'm joking" Mirajane leaned over Natsu glaring at the young Dragon Slayer.

"No" Natsu answered with a gulp trying to sink deeper on Ultear's thighs as Mirajane continued to leaned over him.

"As much as it amuses me to watch you two love birds, Natsu and I have to look for a place to live" Ultear deadpanned as Mirajane straightened herself and looked at her new rival in skill and physical attributes as she looked at her budding chest and her own. "Come on Natsu, we don't have all day"

"Ok" Natsu shot up from the chair as Ultear did the same as they begin to leave.

"Wait" Mirajane walked up to Natsu and grabbed him by the ear. "What kind of boyfriend leaves her girlfriend behind, huh? I'm coming with you"

"What? But you don't have to" Mirajane leaned over and narrowed her eyes at Natsu "I mean we can do it on our own and don't you have missions to do or something like that"

"I decided to take a break to get to know my boyfriend better, so I'm coming with you" Mirajane replied.

"But" Natsu tried again looking at Ultear for help.

"Let her come Natsu, let's go" Ultear muttered making Natsu sigh and followed Ultear out of the guild.

Hours later the group of Natsu, Ultear, Mirajane, Gray and Cana are walking around the town looking around for a nice simple house or apartment and after lunch they found one. Mirajane was a great help for the two Dragon Slayer much to their surprise as the five of them stood inside a simple two story house, it has a spacious living room connected to a walk-in kitchen, a toilet at the end of the hall, a guest room connected to the living room with the stairs leading up to the second floor where two rooms and the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Wow this place is big" Natsu commented after coming out the guest room. "Can we afford this place?"

"Apparently… yes, this place cost about 700,000 jewels and that leaves us with 80,000 jewels to spare, so will be at least good for a month or two" Ultear replied after doing the math in her head as she took upon the task of handling the money that they had save during their time with Igneel.

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Gray asked standing in his boxers with his clothes beside him.

"Gray your clothes" Cana reminded shocking Gray yet again.

"Pervert" Natsu scoffed while the three girls rolled their eyes at the comment. "Our father left us some cash to spend and gave it to Ultear to manage"

"Of course that's the obvious course of action seeing you're too stupid to handle money" Gray retorted emphasizing on the word stupid as he started a staring contest with Natsu.

"You want to fight you perverted Popsicle?" Natsu asked rolling his sleeve up and butting heads with Gray.

"No fighting inside the house or you'll sleep outside Natsu" Ultear said coolly causing Natsu to stare at her in disbelief and Gray gave him a smug look.

"You're taking his side?" Natsu asked in exasperation.

"No, I'm not taking any sides" Ultear replied simply "if you fight in here you sleep outside for a week and I'm revoking his right to come in this house or to even talk to me"

"He is trying to suck up to you isn't he?" Cana quipped making Gray glare at her causing her to giggle. "Maybe he has a crush on you Ultear?"

"What? No!" Gray shouted a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I guess he does" Mirajane added as he watched Gray start another argument with Natsu. "So are you going to buy this place?"

"Yeah I think we'll take it, it's the best place we've seen so far and we don't want to live in some apartment worrying about rent every single month." Ultear replied simply looking at the girl beside her with interest. "Tell me, how you knew about this place"

"Oh that, I knew the former owner and it just so happens that they were about to leave Magnolia and it was just a matter of luck that they just left two days ago" Mirajane replied simply not taking her eyes at Natsu.

"I see" Ultear nodded a moment later. "Hey stop it you two!"

After signing the papers and transferring the deed to the house and giving it to its new owners. The group of kids began cleaning the place which was easy enough seeing that it was just two days ago since that owner left as they finished cleaning up the house around four in the afternoon when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Hey Natsu go see who that is" Ultear asked as she was lounging at the floor using his pack as a pillow while Natsu used her thighs as one.

"No! Go get it yourself" Natsu retorted not really in the mood to move from his spot.

"But you're closer than me" Ultear moaned out feeling extremely lazy for no reason as a pleasurable shiver ran along Gray's spine.

"No, you are, stop being lazy" Natsu snapped back as they continued to bicker for a few moments.

"Cana open the door" "please open the door" both Dragon slayers asked at the first person they laid eyes on.

"But both of you are lying next to the door" Cana replied causing the two to groan simultaneously.

"Damn" Ultear cursed. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Natsu nodded rolling to his side and extended his hand as they settled their argument and seconds later we have a winner. "Damn it!"

"Paper beats Rock" Ultear teased as Natsu got up from his spot and opened the door.

"Hey aren't you Lissana, Mirajane's little sister and you're Elfman, what are you two doing here?" Natsu asked looking at the girl in a pink dress with a boy behind her.

"We just found out that we got new neighbors so we decided to say hello" Lissana replied as she looked inside to see her sister along with Gray and Cana. "Hey sister, can we come in Natsu?"

"Uh, sure, you said neighbor's right?" Natsu asked a little confused.

"Uh-huh, we live right beside you, your funny Natsu" Lissana replied pointing at the house next to Natsu and Ultear's.

"You set this up didn't you?" Natsu asked Mirajane who put on an innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean Tsu-chan?" Mirajane replied in a sweet voice adding the suffix just to annoy Natsu.

"You're evil just like her" Natsu retorted making her laugh and dropping her act.

"Being cunning and being evil are two separate things, beside how am I going to watch over my boyfriend" Mirajane quipped laughing at his annoyed expression as they begin to bicker about random topics about how evil or how much a tomboy she is to how stupid and gullible he is. Ultear seeing that the two won't be done anytime sooner decided to go out to buy something to cook for dinner and silently left the room as Gray watched her leave and followed her after a few moments as his been dying to know what her connection to his deceased Master.

"Hey wait up!" Ultear looked behind her to see Gray running towards her.

"What do you want?" Ultear asked calmly.

"About yesterday" Gray began before getting cut off by Ultear.

"You're asking if I'm anywhere related to Ur, right?" Ultear asked looking at the setting sun a wistful look on her face.

"Yeah" Gray replied staring at her face as a light blush dusted his cheeks before looking away as she diverted his gaze to him.

"I'm related to her, she's my mother" Ultear replied simply causing Gray to stare at her wide-eyed as he knew full well that her Master lost her daughter from a deadly sickness.

"But Master told me that you died and if you were alive why didn't you came back" Gray asked his voice rising a bit as he remembered the times his master cried when looking at her photo.

"I did once, but she already has you two, so I ran away" Ultear replied calmly irritating the boy beside him.

"What? Didn't you know how sad she was after losing you, sometimes she would cry in her sleep thinking about you" Gray shouted at the unfeeling Ultear.

"No, I didn't" Ultear replied her voice cold and unfeeling angering Gray as he felt her master is being disrespected by her own daughter.

"I can't believe you're the daughter of my master and if she was still here, she would be very disappointed with you" Gray screamed at her before she slapped him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt bringing him face to face with Ultear with eyes filled with barely contained anger.

"I've had enough of your nonsense; you know nothing about me or the things I've been through so I don't want to hear you talking about her being disappointed in me, you don't know her well enough to speak for her" Ultear let him go and began walking as if nothing happened. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Gray replied begrudgingly as he followed her. '_That went well_' he thought sarcastically as he realized she was right, that he didn't knew her or his master that well and only seen glimpse of her sadness when he wasn't focused on revenge. '_Maybe I'll apologize_' he took a glance at her to see her looking as calm as ever. '_Tomorrow, yeah, I'll apologize tomorrow_'

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as Ultear remained quiet only talking when asking for directions the same with Gray only speaking when his asked. Upon entering the house an unspoken decision is made that they would not talk or act like something happened but Natsu could clearly see that something happened during the trip. The group decided to eat dinner at Natsu and Ultear's place as some kind of an informal house warming party with the owners of the house as cooks and earned compliments from their guest and nonstop teasing from Mirajane at how good a housewife Natsu is. The simple party ended around 8:40 as they left by group Cana with Gray and Mirajane and her siblings next.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl? Her house is just next to ours and she made me walk her home, it's not like somebody will attack her or something and she has his little brother and sister with her, proper etiquette my ass, she just wants to annoy me" Natsu ranted as he followed behind Ultear as they climbed upstairs.

"Stop your whining besides you're the one who agreed to be her boyfriend" Ultear stated simply.

"I didn't agree to be her boyfriend; I only agreed to do anything she wants" Natsu retorted glaring at Ultear who gave him a blank stare.

"and what she wants is you to be her boyfriend" Ultear replied coolly a grin on her face as she watched Natsu hit his head in the wall asking why did he end up being stuck with a annoying girl. After his little episode he went to his room ready to enter when a hand stopped him from turning the knob.

"Hey could we sleep together? It's been awhile since we did" Ultear asked her eyes obscured by her bangs as Natsu conceded and followed her to her room. The last time they slept together was when Igneel left and her mother's death and made him wonder what happened between her and Gray. Natsu lies down on her bed looking up at the ceiling and offering his arm as a pillow that she silently took as she laid beside him and spooning against him. it didn't take long before he heard her soft sobs filled the room making Natsu frown as the urge to get up and wring Gray's neck for making her feel this way, but held it in check knowing that Ultear could handle herself.

"So what did you two talk about?" Natsu asked quietly but enough for her to hear.

"None of you business" Ultear whispered back.

"Is it about your mother?" Natsu feeling her tense up knew he hit the spot and felt her nod as sobs wracked her body again.

"He told me that she would've been disappointed in me and I just couldn't help but agree with what he said, I felt sick to my stomach every time I remembered how I acted at wanting to see her suffer when all I really wanted was to be with her again" Ultear paused a little a she choked back a sob as Natsu rolled to his side and patted her head.

"After finding out that she would sometime cry herself to sleep made me want to cry and think that he was right and I screamed at him. It was all I could do to stop myself from breaking down in front of him, I don't want people to see me cry or at my weakest" Ultear finished as Natsu continued to pat her on the head.

"Then why are crying when I'm here" Natsu asked making her giggle at the question.

"You're stupid you know that" Natsu huffed in annoyance as she giggled "it's because I trust you" she added in a whisper.

"What? I didn't hear you" Natsu asked leaning closer pressing hid body against her back.

"Nothing, just go to sleep Natsu" Ultear replied snuggling closer to Natsu and closed her eyes as Natsu just grumbled and decided to sleep seeing that he wouldn't be able to get any answers from the girl beside him.

The next day…

"Hey Natsu, get your skinny ass down here it's time to eat" Ultear screamed as she finished cooking the egg and placing it on her and Natsu's plate having cooked a simple breakfast, bacon, eggs, toasts, a glass of orange juice and milk.

"Stop screaming damn it! I'm not deaf" Natsu shouted back coming down from the stairs with only a pair of shorts leaving his lean torso bare a towel hanging over his head as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning boyfriend!" Mirajane exclaimed bursting in from the door stunning its two occupants as she struts inside their house as if she owned the place.

"What the hell? You just busted our door!" Natsu shot up from his chair glaring at the taller girl who adopted an annoyed expression.

"Is that a way to greet your girlfriend?"Mirajane snarled at her boyfriend butting heads with him.

"Kids" Ultear scoffed earning him the glares of the unlikely couple.

"I'm not kid!" "I'm not a kid, I'm a young woman!" the two snapped in unison earning them an amused smirk from the Ultear.

"Oh sorry about that, I always thought you were an overgrown 4 years old seeing how flat you are" Ultear remarked as Natsu snickered. Blushing to an atomic red she snapped.

"That's it; I'm going to kill this bitch!" Mirajane roared pouncing on Ultear as a fight ensued inside the house as Natsu hoped the two didn't bring the place down and decided to learn carpentry just in case.

**AN: **here's another chapter of this story and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be Ultear confronting Gray about her mother and Happy joining the family. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Last Time:**

"Kids" Ultear scoffed earning him the glares of the unlikely couple.

"I'm not kid!" "I'm not a kid, I'm a young woman!" the two snapped in unison earning them an amused smirk from the Ultear.

"Oh sorry about that, I always thought you were an overgrown 4 years old seeing how flat you are" Ultear remarked as Natsu snickered. Blushing to an atomic red she snapped.

"That's it; I'm going to kill this bitch!" Mirajane roared pouncing on Ultear as a fight ensued inside the house as Natsu hoped the two didn't bring the place down and decided to learn carpentry just in case.

**Chapter 3: Happy**

"Would you two stop it!" Natsu groaned as he looked at the two girls threw attacks at each other as the three of them walked towards the guild. "Oww, Damn it!"

"Get your stupid ass out of the way Natsu!" Mirajane snapped as she slammed back first against Natsu who in turn landed face first on the road with her on his back before pushing herself off Natsu, dodging a fireball directed at her with Natsu taking the hit.

"Sorry" Ultear apologized after stepping over Natsu going after Mirajane.

"I hate my life" Natsu grumbled as he tried to get up.

"Need help" Natsu looked up to see Erza offering him a hand.

"Thanks" Natsu grinned which she just nodded. "Where were you yesterday? We had an informal welcoming party and you're the only one missing"

"You wanted me to come?" Erza asked a little shocked as there are a few people in the guild that would openly talk to her or even spend some time with her.

"Yeah, were friends aren't we?" Natsu's reply was quick with no hesitation making her smile. "Aren't we?"

"I guess we are" Erza replied as they began to walk.

"So where were you, some dangerous mission or something, tell me" Natsu asked Erza like they were lifelong friends.

"I was in a town a few miles from Magnolia and it wasn't that dangerous, some Vulcan needs eliminating that's all" Erza replied simply while Natsu just looked at her with awe.

"You're amazing Erza" Natsu cheered embarrassing the Scarlet haired girl beside him. "Hey wanna spar sometime? I bet I could beat you" Natsu teased wiggling his eyebrows making Erza smirk at him a sight rarely seen from the usually stoic girl.

"Oh? You think you can beat me?" Erza teased as Natsu grinned. "I guess I could waste some of my time, but don't blame me if you end up crying like a baby afterwards"

"We'll see about that, my score with Ultear is 43-40 with cheating aside it's an even 32 for both of us" Natsu boasted making Erza look at him curiously after assessing Ultear's skill that easily rivaled both her and Mirajane.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to it" Erza replied with a smile feeling at ease talking to the pink haired boy beside her.

"Yeah, I'll show you how good I am" Natsu exclaimed before seeing a cake shop along the way. "Hey wanna go to that cake shop over there, my treat"

"Why? Didn't you eat breakfast this morning?" Erza asked simply.

"Uh-huh, those two began fighting before I even got to finish my meal, which they spilled all over the place" Natsu groused as Erza giggled at his story, they ate at the shop telling stories about what their life was before Fairy Tail, Erza was grateful to Natsu for not trying to delve any deeper into her past though she wondered why she could easily open up to Natsu. After their quick meal they left the shop and walked towards the guild while Natsu would whisper to her about what he thinks about the people they meet on the road, normally she dislike that kind of habit, but found it amusing now that she tried it.

"Hey Erza" Erza looked at him quizzically before he picked the stray morsel of strawberry cheesecake and ate it making her blush and look away.

"S-stop that" Erza stuttered blushing while Natsu laughed at her.

"I like you better than Ultear" Natsu said off handedly making her frown at him with her blush taking a deeper shade.

"Shut up! Why would you say that? It's not appropriate" Erza chided while Natsu just laughed more.

"That's simple, every time I try that on Ultear I get either a foot or a fist in my face, don't know why though, she always eats like a kid" Natsu explained to Erza who nodded in understanding.

"I, I see, just don't do that, it's not appropriate" Erza replied gathering her wits and calming herself as they continued their path towards the guild.

Arriving at the guild the two was greeted by the sight of Mirajane standing outside the guild tapping her shoes impatiently waiting for his arrival, stomping towards their location glaring at the two more so on Erza who narrowed her eyes on her old rival.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend Erza?" Mirajane asked gruffly grabbing Natsu by the head and placing it to her currently nonexistent chest.

"Ow, what the hell do you have in there? A metal plate" Natsu muttered rubbing the side of his head.

Erza snorted as Mirajane snapped hitting her boyfriend in the head knocking him out cold, the last thing Natsu saw were the two girls arguing before blissful unconsciousness took over him. Groaning he woke up to the familiar softness of Ultear's thighs and the constant smell of roses, opening his eyes to see Ultear's calm expression as she ran her hand on his pink locks like she always would every time they finished training.

"So, what did I do this time?" Natsu asked with a groan.

"You're getting dumber, you know that" Ultear replied which Natsu just snorted making her smile. "You just made a remark on your girlfriend's disability and she ended up knocking you out"

"The truth hurts" Natsu commented as Ultear nodded smiling ruefully, the two knew full well the implication of those three simple words.

"So you're awake" Erza appeared in his line of sight.

"Hey Erza, who won?" Natsu asked very comfortable at his current position while the red head merely shook her head and smiled.

"A tie as always" Erza replied simply sitting on the edge of his feet.

"Getting friendly are we?" Ultear joked while Erza just smiled shaking her head.

"There's no need, we already are" Erza replied simply. Ultear gave her a curious look while the red head merely shrugged her shoulders while Natsu grinned at her.

"He does that" Ultear stated knowing Natsu has a knack for making friends.

"Hey Natsu!" Lissana greeted with Elfman in tow looking for his pet parakeet that he lost.

"Hey Lissana, what's up" Natsu replied smiling broadly at the younger girl as he sat up with Lissana taking the seat beside him asking him to tell her stories about their adventures before Fairy Tail, Elfman asking both Erza and Ultear if they saw a parakeet.

"Hey Ultear, Hey guys" Cana greeted arriving a few minutes later followed by Mirajane who was punished by the Master for starting a fight so early in the morning, it was a new sight at the guild to see all of the young ones gathering on a single table when once they were separated, Makarov couldn't help but smile at the sight even though the occasional disputes still occurs between the resident hot heads, it still didn't change the fact that they are united.

"Now where could Gray be?" Makarov muttered scratching his chin until said boy came walking in the guild and walked towards the table where his target is.

"Uh, Ultear…" Gray started as the group looked at him while Natsu narrowed his eyes at the raven haired boy knowing what happened yesterday. "I'm…"

"Outside. Now." Ultear interrupted making Gray comply. Passing by Makarov and exchanging meaningful looks she got her permission to fight Gray as the rest followed suit walking outside the guild to watch the upcoming duel.

The two duelists stood a few feet away from each other, one is calm and collected the other hesitant to fight the other, but determined to win nonetheless as he unconsciously stripped himself till his boxers is the only thing left.

"I don't want to fight; I'm here to say I'm sor…" Gray was interrupted again by Ultear who raised a hand.

"I don't need your apologies; you're Ur's student, right?" Ultear asked as Gray nodded a little irritated at her for not recognizing Ur as her mother, but swallowed it remembering he was here to apologize. "I want to see how strong you've become under her tutelage; I want to know if you're worthy to carry my Ur's name as your Master"

"So what do you say Gray, if you win I'll accept you as Ur's student but if you lose I won't accept your apology" Ultear stated waiting for his reply.

"Fine, I'll win and prove to you that I am worthy student and I'll make my Master proud by defeating you and give you a good spanking" Gray replied making Ultear release a sexy laugh in his opinion.

"We'll see about that, Master?" Ultear replied looking for Makarov to start the fight.

"Very well, you two ready" Makarov asked as Gray grinned and Ultear let out a foxy smile. "Begin!"

"**Ice-Make: Freeze**" Gray sending ice beams towards Ultear who dodge by rolling to her right the attack landing on Natsu freezing him from his feet up to his neck, the combatants laughing at the accident.

"Sorry Natsu" Ultear apologized lamely an amused smile on her face looking at the Popsicle Natsu as she dodged Gray's attacks.

"You knew I was going to be hit so you stood in front of me" Natsu snapped back thrashing in his confines. "I'm going to give you a good beating after this"

"Oh? You want another beating I can do that" Ultear replied smiling causing Natsu to snap breaking free of his restraints ready to join the fight, but a sharp hit in the head from Erza and Mirajane held him back both girls wanted to see the others capabilities, ducking to avoid another ice beam in her direction as it hit the ground freezing it.

"**Ice-Make: Battle Axe**" Gray created a battle axe wielding it with both hands running towards Ultear, hefting the huge weapon over his head and jumping a few feet in the air as he brought it down with all his strength while Ultear looked at him with a bored expression before she took a step forward avoiding the blade and delivering a palm thrust on the axe's handle breaking the weapon in two while delivering a kick to Gray's gut.

"Got you" Gray grinned as Ultear looked at how tightly the boy held on her raised leg as it is slowly encased in ice. "You may be quick, but…" he wasn't able to finish when Ultear placed her fist over her palm reminiscent of the stance he used and felt his gut slowly gets incased in ice.

"**Ice-Make: Freeze**" Ultear stated a smile plastered on her face as Gray jumped back looking at his stomach frozen, he looked back at Ultear who slammed her frozen leg on the ground shattering the ice while rolling her feet. "Is that all you learned from her, that moron over there can do more than you could" earning her another annoyed rant from the pink haired boy.

"I'm just starting" Gray replied. "**Ice-Make: Lance**" sending sharp tendrils of ice towards Ultear who created a wall of ice to block the attack as the two continued exchanging ice based attacks on each other freezing the road and creating pillars made of ice with no one getting the upper hand. But as the fight drag on a clear winner could be seen, Gray panted glaring defiantly at the girl in front who has an annoyed look on her face standing in the middle pillars made of ice from their exchanges of attacks. Gray's body is littered with bruises while his opponent looks pretty much the same before they started aside from a few scratches.

Creating a spear out of ice and threw it at Gray who barely dodged the weapon before getting kicked into the ground by Ultear and delivering another hard kick in his gut sending him slamming on a wall of ice that crumbled over him, Gray groggily stands up his body wracked in pain from getting his ass handed to him by Ultear, unable to believe that she uses the same magic as him and not just that, she's better than him and even with Lyon's help she's still going to hand them their asses on a silver platter. He wondered if she's this good with just two years of training with her mother, then how strong would she be if she stayed with her, it would be a second coming of their Master in the form of her daughter.

"Is this it?" Ultear asked looking down on Gray as he stumbled trying to stand up glaring at her; though unknown to Gray she has already exhausted a lot of her magic and on the verge of collapse but being great at pretending kept her from revealing her current state, pleased at how strong Gray is.

"No, I can still stand" Gray declared still glaring at the girl in front of him thinking that if his going to lose, he'll take her down with him.

"If you say so" Ultear remarked looking bored as ever. "How about this, let's finish this with one single move"

"Fine" Gray replied taking a deep breath, his brow creasing in concentration. Ultear prepared herself for the final clash staring the each other down waiting who would make the first move, a pillar made of ice crumbled as the two narrowed their eyes catapulting themselves towards each other. Ultear created a naginata out of ice while ice begins to form on Gray's forearms resembling a blade, crossing his arms in front of his chest ready to perform the move he worked hard to perfect.

"**Ice Blade: Seven Blade Dance**" "**Frozen Blade: Roaring Dragon Crash**" Ultear swings her naginata diagonally connecting on Gray's first slash as she jumps back slashing in quick succession creating an impassable wall of blades, Gray delivered the second slash that clashed with six of her hers, the third received the same treatment up to the fifth slash were Ultear spins back pointing her spear downward and charging at Gray, the tip of her naginata colliding with the blades as he delivered the two final slashes. The two landed on either side of the field, the clash lasted for only a few seconds yet it felt longer for both competitors, Gray fell on the frozen road panting unable to move his exhausted body as Cana ran towards his aid filling his vision with her russet locks asking him if he was alright, another figure appeared beside Cana moments later, this one Ultear.

"You lose" Ultear stated simply looking down on her opponent.

"Yeah" Gray admitted a little downtrodden at his defeat. "I guess I don't deserve to be Ur's student, huh?" Ultear merely shook her head and looked at Gray with respect.

"No, you are her student and I'm sure she'll be proud at how strong you've become" Ultear stated a content smile on her face. "You're her beloved student Gray, keep on getting stronger, and don't waste the second chance in life she gave you"

"I won't… thanks" Gray replied, happy that her Master's daughter recognized him as her mother's successor. "Wait! Ultear" Ultear stopped in her tracks and glanced at him her eye obscured by her bangs. "Ur once told me that she felt light shining in her heart and dreamed a future full of hope for you, she was happy then. That from your little body held infinite possibilities, the power of life, she couldn't stop the tears when you were born…you were her proof of life…you were her tear"

"Thank you for telling me" Ultear whispered back before continuing her walk.

"It was a great duel" Erza commented walking towards Ultear along with the Take-Over siblings.

"You were amazing Ultear-san" Lissana praised as Ultear smiled at her like her big sister would.

"Yes, you were amazing, I'm sure my parakeet would say the same if I ever found him" Elfman praised. "Have you seen my parakeet?" he added while she just shook her head.

"It was ok" Mirajane added a smirk appearing on Ultear's face something she didn't like one bit.

"Thanks" Ultear replied simply making Mirajane relax for a moment. "Flatty"

Mirajane growled at hearing the barb ready to pummel the girl if not for the firm grip of her siblings as they carried her to check on Gray. Arriving in front of Natsu who had his arms crossed, shaking his head an amused look on his face rivaled by her own, she was exhausted and nearly out of magic, but kept her strong façade that only Natsu could see through.

"Are you happy now?" Natsu asked looking at the barely standing girl in front of him.

"Yeah" Ultear nodded her sight becoming blurry, falling on Natsu's arms. "I was her tear and proof existence; I'm happy yet sad at the same time, I just wish…I could feel her embrace one more time" a lone tear fell from her eye as unconsciousness took her to its welcome embrace.

"Is she alright Natsu?" Makarov asked in which the pink haired boy nodded. "You wouldn't mind melting all this ice then"

"Ok gramps" Natsu groaned as he looked at the damage the two has done and kept himself from dropping the unconscious girl into the ground, the place looked like frozen tundra with a couple ice pillars sticking out of the place. The crowd dispersed and returned to the guild after the amazing duel, the two combatants are carried to the infirmary, Gray to get patched up while Ultear needs to rest. Natsu on the other hand began cleaning the sight using his Dragon Slayer magic to melt the ice creating a large puddle on the road and almost destroyed the carriage that passed by him, splashing him with melt water and grumbling about stupid perverted popsicles and annoying girls.

"Where am I?" Ultear got up to see Natsu eating fire kabob.

"Want some?" Natsu asked offering the stick that she warily took from him.

"You didn't drool over it, did you?" Ultear joked making Natsu try to take back the aforementioned stick."I'm just joking…thanks" Ultear sucked all the flame on the stick; feeling invigorated from the small meal, flames enveloped her hand before dispersing it and laying back down looking at the ceiling, placing her forearm over her forehead.

"So what's on your mind?" Natsu asked looking at the girl.

"Just wondering what would she think if she found out that Creation magic is not my primary form of magic anymore" Ultear asked rhetorically not really expecting a reply remembering the times she was with her mother.

"Remember the time when you asked Igneel if you could still practice Creation magic" Natsu replied looking out the window as she looked at him and hummed a reply. "he told you or rather both of us that we are free to chose what form of magic we practice as long as we are happy, he didn't care, I guess what I'm trying to say is as long as your happy she wouldn't mind. Besides she has Gray as her student right?"

"You know sometime…" Natsu looked at her curiously a smile on her beautiful face. "You're not as stupid as I think you are" Ultear joked while Natsu stuck his tongue out to her before they burst out laughing.

"Wanna spar?" Natsu offered walking to the side of the bed; a smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh? Still asking for a beating, huh? Ok, I missed ours spars" Ultear replied jumping of the bed. The moment her feet touched the floor she slipped and tumbled over Natsu. Groaning he looked up to find her face a few centimeters his. "Thanks for finding me Natsu"

"I, uhm, Ultear, will you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" Natsu asked again as she paused in thought.

"I woul-" Ultear wasn't able to finish when the door was flung open a set of strangled gasp was heard, before Ultear was haphazardly pulled away from Natsu and brought to the embrace of his girlfriend that started to bicker with one another starting another fight, the question earlier already forgotten except for one person, the pink haired boy that looked at the two from afar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

Five months has passed after her battle with Gray and everything was going smooth for the two, having gained friends along with rivalries. Erza, Mirajane and Ultear to Natsu and Gray who have been on each other's throat as he has taken a liking to his Master's daughter which Natsu doesn't approve one bit. The two are now in the East forest having another of their sparring sessions trying to settle a score.

"Too slow, Ultear" Natsu taunted dodging a flame propelled fist heading his way and sending his a flame propelled kick that she countered with her own, their shins colliding as they jump around on one leg rubbing the sore spot.

Their eyesight's crossed and glared at each other before jumping back and began their fight anew exchanging flame propelled blows, increasing their physical strength and speed of their attacks tenfold destroying anything they hit, the two continued their spar using everything in their disposal to keep each other from winning. Splitting a rather slim tree, Natsu grinned at his opponent who smiled back as they stood in their full height, giving each other time to catch their breath.

"You should give up Natsu, you're barely able to stand" Ultear stated catching her breath. She wore black form fitting pants ending a few inches above her ankles, her scarf tied around her waist and simple black sports bra leaving her midriff bare.

"Look who's talking" Natsu scoffed wearing a simple red shirt and shorts, his scarf still tied around his neck

"One move victory?" Ultear asked seeing no point in making the fight last longer than it has to.

"One move victory!" Natsu exclaimed. The two Dragon slayers widen their stance.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**" both dragon slayers exclaimed sending their strongest attacks as Dragon Slayers, the attacks raced towards each other ending in a powerful explosion shaking the clearing and scaring away the birds and wildlife in the forest, as the dust settled Natsu groaned while Ultear sighed finding that they ended in another draw. Their score, 60 all and still unable to break the tie for a month straight as they realized they are stuck in another impasse.

"How many times have we done it? Natsu asked standing beside a large tree.

"This would have been the twelfth time" Ultear replied keeping track of the times they tried to best each other.

"This thing is taking all the fun out of our battles" Natsu whined punching the tree beside him a large egg with strange drawings on it dropped on his head. "Hey look Ultear it's a Dragons egg" Natsu picked up the egg and showed it to Ultear looking skeptically at the large egg.

"Hmm, maybe, but we won't really know until it hatches" Ultear remarked looking at Natsu who decided that it was a dragon's egg. "Come on; let's head back I still need to leave for this mission" Ultear added waving the request; they sparred due to Natsu's insistence and the fact that they can't break the draw.

Natsu nodded as he carried the large egg wondering what kind of dragon it is. Heading their separate ways Natsu headed for the guild showing off his new find which most of the guild just dismissed, even his so called girlfriend was no help.

"I'll help you Natsu" Lissana gladly volunteered coming out from her sister's back.

"Really? You're so nice Lissana" Natsu praised her before frowning at the direction Mirajane. "Some girlfriend you are"

"Sorry, but I have a mission to take care of" Mirajane replied as much as she wants to help she can't, already gaining a soft spot for the pink haired boy.

"Hey, that's not nice Natsu" Lissana chided while Natsu just laughed.

"I'm just joking Lissana" Natsu replied. "Be careful out there Mira" Natsu added while Mirajane just snorted.

"They should be careful around me" Mirajane replied as she begins to leave for her simple mission on the next town.

The two left the guild and went back to the forest to make a nest and he ended up fighting a Vulcan that he defeated quite easily due to his constant spars with Ultear, training his reflexes and endurance. Fearing that many more monsters would most likely ambush them he decided to head back to their house and hatch it there. It's not that he can't protect the both of them; he just didn't want them to end up being ambushed during the night.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Natsu asked scratching his head.

"Do you have a kotatsu, Natsu?" Lissana asked while the Dragon slayer merely scratches his head.

"Eh? What's that? Is that, that low table with a lamp under it?" Natsu asked having seen one once when he and Ultear are filling the house with much needed amenities.

"Yeah, we have one on our house, it's especially nice when its winter, when it's pretty cold, I usually stay under it and never leave" Lissana replied while Natsu looked at her curiously before smiling.

"I didn't know you are lazy Lissana" Natsu teased while she frowned cutely puffing his cheeks as looked away.

"It's not my fault it gets pretty cold in the winter and makes you wanna laze about" Lissana muttered.

"Hey I'm sorry, I was just fooling around, and can we use yours?" Natsu asked.

"Ok, but it's quite heavy, can you carry it?" Lissana asked as they began to get out of the house.

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong" Natsu exclaimed raising his left arm, folding it and showing her his muscles making her giggle.

"Don't you feel cold Natsu?" Lissana asked opening the front door and ushering him in, it has been the second time he got inside their home the first was when Mirajane got sick and she practically ordered him to take care of her.

"Not really, being a Dragon Slayer help me regulates my body temperature" Natsu explained as Lissana nodded.

"How about Ultear-san, she uses Ice-Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic, right? Does that mean she's immune to cold weather?" Lissana asked again guiding Natsu to her room where the kotatsu is currently residing.

"Yeah, the cold weather doesn't really affect her, she can run around naked in the middle of a blizzard and couldn't care less about it" Natsu replied simply finally looking at the low table near Lissana's bed. "Is this it?" Natsu asked as Lissana nodded as he began to lift the table, it was quite heavy but nothing he can't handle as he has lifted heavier being Ultear's pack mule.

Lissana guided Natsu out of their house into theirs seeing that he can't see anything in front of him, until they arrive at Natsu's guest room and placing it in the middle of the room as he examined the single piece of furniture that fit nicely in the room and thought about getting one of their own. Lissana tried to bring the egg inside with her only to realize that it was too big.

"The table is too low" Natsu muttered as he looked at Lissana.

"Hey don't you have anything we could use to raise the table" Lissana inquired while Natsu just closed his eyes in thought before going out of the room and running upstairs where a few noises could be heard, moments later Natsu came back carrying four boxes with ornate designs of equal height and placed one on each leg.

"Where did those boxes came from Natsu?" Lissana asked as she looked at the boxes. "Do they have anything inside them?"

"Well not anymore, this is where our payment was kept, but they have to take half of the pay for the destruction we caused, I asked the town's leader if I could keep the box and he gave it to me, I always take souvenirs from our mission" Natsu admitted while Lissana just smiled.

"Really? Could I see them?" Lissana asked as Natsu nodded.

"Sure, but I think we should leave the egg here" Natsu replied as Lissana placed the egg under the kotatsu activating the heater attached to it and wrapping the egg around the blanket, placing it directly under the lamp. "Come on"

The two kids left the egg under the table as they ran upstairs and showed Lissana his loot or souvenirs that he collected during their missions from a simple plate, necklaces, dress, pictures and statues that filled the room as Natsu recounted the stories behind each item, a little pang of envy hit her as she wanted to go out on missions as well, but being the youngest she was prohibited from going. After scouring through all his souvenirs they decided to go back and check on the egg and start some dinner with the both of them deciding to cook that ended up creating a mess as they played around the kitchen. After eating the simple dinner they retired to the guest room where the egg is kept. The pair sat under the kotatsu which Natsu found comfortable solidifying the thought of getting one of their own.

"You'd make a great wife someday" Natsu commented making her blush.

"Thanks…you'll make a great father too someday" Lissana replied making Natsu hold her hand in excitement, the thought of being compared to Igneel sounded nice to his ears. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting married to you" she added making Natsu blush.

"Thanks, Lissana" Natsu replied as they continued exchanging stories until they fell asleep under the kotatsu. It was hours later when Ultear arrived at home finding another set of footwear aside from Natsu and coming into contact with a feminine scent and the size of the sandals she came to one conclusion.

"Lissana" she muttered, shrugging her shoulders having nothing bad to say for the sweet girl wondering how she's related to Mirajane. She entered the house to see the mess in the kitchen reminding herself to beat some sense into him, walking to the guest room she found the two past asleep with Lissana draped over Natsu's chest. She went upstairs to get a blanket not for Natsu, but for Lissana draping it over the two as the sleeping girl thanked her sister in her sleep.

"Why do you have to be so damn likeable?" Ultear muttered poking his cheek as he tries to swat away the offending limb. She sighed and washed up before going to sleep herself.

The next morning the three got up and decide to have a small breakfast after Ultear chewed Natsu's ass for the mess he made, they left the house meeting with Mirajane and Elfman standing on their pathway a sight that has become normal for the two Dragon Slayers. The walk towards the guild was miraculously uneventful which was a much needed respite for the pink haired Dragon Slayer who ends up getting trampled by the two during their fights. Arriving at the guild the group of kids went to their table and formed a crowd around the egg which Natsu and Lissana surrounded it waiting patiently for it to hatch until a crack appeared on the shell.

"Hey look its hatching!" Natsu exclaimed taking the egg from the table and showing it to everyone as the crack grew enveloping the room in bright light, as the curious spectators gathered to find out if it is really a Dragon. The egg hatched and from it emerged a small blue cat with wings that rested comfortably in his head. "Aye!"

"So cute!" Lisanna exclaimed staring intently at the blue cat on Natsu's head. The other members circled at the new addition to their guild.

"So what do we call it Lisanna" Natsu asked as the girl looked at Ultear seeing that it was her and Natsu who discovered the egg, but she merely gestured that she do the honors, she looked around to see the faces of the people surrounding them to see their Happy expressions.

"Happy" Lissana replied.

"Aye!" Happy the cat exclaimed liking the name.

"Happy, it is" Natsu nodded as he raised the blue cat. "Happy the dragon" Everyone cheered with the arrival of a new member of their ever growing family that is Fairy Tail celebrating it with a party.

**AN: Another chapter is done and two more to go before I Lucy enters the picture. Thank you to those who reviewed my stories, you know who you are so Thank you again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, HiroMashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Last Time:**

"So what do we call it Lisanna" Natsu asked as the girl looked at Ultear seeing that it was her and Natsu who discovered the egg, but she merely gestured that she do the honors, she looked around to see the faces of the people surrounding them to see their Happy expressions.

"Happy" Lissana replied.

"Aye!" Happy the cat exclaimed liking the name.

"Happy, it is" Natsu nodded as he raised the blue cat. "Happy the dragon" Everyone cheered with the arrival of a new member of their ever growing family that is Fairy Tail celebrating it with a party.

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday**

Two years passed and Natsu and Ultear has become accustomed to the life on the guild as they become one of the strongest members of the guild among the ranks of Mirajane and Erza who both held a lot of promise.

"It's the end of another year and that means the annual S-class trials are upon us" Makarov began standing at the railing of the second floor watching over his children. "Last year my grandson Laxus Drayer successfully completed the exams giving us another S class mage to bolster our ranks…"

"Hey." Natsu ribbed Ultear beside him who quietly watched Makarov with his speech. She wore a revealing strap less purple dress with white trimmings on its edges that has a low neckline showing some of her cleavage and most of her back where her mark is. Her scarf tied on her waist like always.

"What is it Natsu?" Ultear replied looking at the boy beside her. Natsu wore a black vest with orange trimmings on its edge, white trousers and black waist coat, and his scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Do you think we'll get selected this time?" Natsu asked interested in joining the S class trials and becoming one.

"Maybe…" Ultear shrugged as she ran her hands over Happy's head. "We weren't able to join last year because we're still considered kids, so will just have to wait and see."

"…and finally Ultear Dragneel. Those are the mages that have excelled this year and as always all of you could choose a partner to accompany you during the exam. The exam will be held two days from now. That is all." Makarov finished as he got down from the railing and walked back downstairs as the guild is filled with the voices of the ecstatic members excited for the exam.

Everybody gave their praise and congratulations to Ultear as they gave a party for the new batch of takers. The two left early from the guild while the others continued to party throughout the night. The walk was quite silent like most of their walks not because they have nothing to talk about but because they enjoyed it and if the townsfolk of Magnolia didn't know who the two are, they would have easily mistaken them for lovers at how close they walk together.

"Hey what do you want for your birthday?" Natsu asked breaking the silence as Ultear looked at him curiously.

"To become a strong mage that Ur and Igneel would be proud of." Ultear replied off handedly this time making Natsu look at her curiously.

'_She still feels unworthy of calling Ur her mother_' Natsu thought looking at the girl beside him. "So you'll finally achieve that when you're an S class mage, huh?"

"No, but it'll be a stepping stone to reach that goal." Ultear replied simply looking back towards the road as another comfortable silence settled over them.

"Hey Ultear…" Natsu asked.

"Hmm…?" Ultear hummed in response.

"Would you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" Natsu tried for the umpteenth time.

"You're going to be my partner ok." Ultear ignored the question in place of her request.

"Ok…" They fell into another silence. Natsu would often ask that question to Ultear at random occasions, but he would often ask at times when they're having a serious conversation about their past.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The day before the trials everybody in Fairy Tail celebrated Ultear's birthday in advance with everyone giving her a present, from dresses, perfumes, and a variety of magical items. The only exception was Natsu who didn't attend her birthday and was gone the whole day. The day of the trials arrived with all the participants and their partners standing at the Beach of Tenrou Island as Makarov told them the importance of the place for those who don't know.

"…the first part of the exam is to find the grave of the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion located somewhere in the middle of this island only the first five is allowed to advance." Makarov announced as some of the participants made some remark of how simple the first part is. "You may think that this is simple task, but I assure you it's not that easy, there are monster in this forest that are far more powerful and vicious than what you have already encountered, I think it's time we begin the exam." He gave the participants one final look before telling them to begin.

"Let's go, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as they ran towards the Forest of Tenrou Island immediately losing sight of the other competitors from the thick trees as they get deeper into the woods.

They fought a variety of monster from the normal Vulcan's, living plants, an overgrown warthog, as he even ran into a giant fish that he defeated and carried above his head deciding to bring it back home to Happy as they continued to run through the forest.

"You're really carrying that thing till we got back?" Ultear asked finishing the fruit she just picked along the way. She wore a purple high collar shirt, purple skirt ending mid thigh with gold trim, a gray leather corset wrapped around her mid section supporting her bust, a custom made double-breasted gray coat ending just above her ankles that covered her shoulders and midsection leaving her front exposed, a belt above her breast held the coat snugly around her body, silver fingerless gauntlets reaching her elbows, black stockings that reached mid thigh and black heeled shoes with her scarf never leaving her waist.

"Aye! Happy said that I bring him a souvenir, so I got him one." Natsu replied simply jumping over an uprooted tree. "Besides it serves as a good weapon." Natsu remarked swinging it at a giant wasp rushing towards them and jumping over it seconds later. "See…it'll also tenderize the meat." Natsu added grinning at her.

Ultear shook her head in amusement until they grew to the size of dinner plates as she saw a hulking monster exploded out of the bushes swinging at Natsu sending him flying to a tree. "Natsu!" she called out before glaring at the monster that blocked their path. "Didn't expect to find a golem here." She mused taking a step forward her fist ablaze preparing for a rather difficult fight as golems are easily categorized as a powerful and tough opponent.

It was at least 15 ft in height, its body made of rocks of different sizes creating a humanoid figure with moss and dirt covering most of its craggy exterior. Its glowing emerald eyes locked on to the puny girl that trespassed on its territory. Releasing a roar the golem came barreling towards her direction as she prepared herself to attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu roared his fist connecting at the golems head exploding on impact as it tumbled to the side, rock and debris peppered the surrounding area. "Take that you overgrown rock!" Natsu snapped landing beside Ultear cracking his neck.

"So still standing eh?" Ultear said nonchalantly though glad that he's alright. "Thought you'd just watch me defeat that thing."

Natsu snorted looking at Ultear. "As if, I know you can't do things without me." They laughed for a short while before another roar pierced their veil of easiness. "First one to destroy it wins?"

"Sure." "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" Ultear countered the golem's fist with a flame propelled kick causing it to explode to ruble.

Undeterred the golem swung its other fist which Natsu countered with his "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**" destroying its other arm as it stumbled backwards. Its destroyed limbs regenerating from gathering the rocks around it as it charged towards the duo. Natsu met its charge, dodging its giant fist and using its arm as a ramp jumping behind it using "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" to its back sending it tumbling towards Ultear who jumps back as both Dragon Slayers stood on opposite ends. Widening their stance they reared their heads back as their magic seals appeared beneath their feet.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**" both dragon slayers exclaimed sending large torrents of flame towards the golem creating a rather large explosion that can be seen from where Makarov is perched near the first Master's grave. He shook his head in amusement at how destructive those two are together, especially when Ultear never uses excessive force in her fights and prefers to finish with less damage as possible.

"Should we get going Master? Those two would surely pass this first test." Erza asked from the base of the tree deciding to join the trials as one of the examiners.

"Yeah, it's not every day I have an excuse to beat that arrogant airbag." Mirajane spat good naturedly as Erza bit back a laugh. "Can it, Erza!"

Makarov laughed heartily at his children. "Fine you two can go, but is it really just to fight Ultear or are you jealous of her Mira?" Makarov prodded hitting the nail in the head as Mirajane blushed having developed feelings for the rowdy Natsu and couldn't help but be jealous of his faux sister.

Mirajane put on an annoyed expression. "As if, that idiot is loyal to me as much as I am to him." she whispered the last part which Erza heard a warm smile spreading on her usually stoic face.

"Come on, it won't be a surprise of they catch us here." Erza stated as she began to walk to one of the paths those who have passed would take.

"Don't order me around Armor Freak!" Mirajane snapped following the scarlet haired mage.

Makarov shook his head again in amusement waiting for the participants to arrive. Minutes later the first team arrives and sure enough its Natsu and Ultear arguing on who defeated the golem unable to get a clear decision. Both using their powerful breath attacks at the same time, they didn't notice Makarov standing on a tree branch.

"Is this the place?" Natsu asked scratching his cheek.

"There's a grave. So this must be it." Ultear replied pointing towards the stone marker. Sniffing the air she found the unmistakable scent of their Master. "Where here Master, what's the next challenge?"

Makarov's amused laughter filled the area. "As expected from the two of you." He jumped from his perch landing behind Ultear intent on grabbing her backside only for her to gracefully avoid his advances by stepping to the side. "Quick as always Ultear." Ultear smiled while Natsu scowled at their pervert of a Master as he began to explain the importance of the place and the person's grave residing in it.

"So what's next gramps?" Natsu asked tapping his sandals impatiently glaring at the chuckling old man.

"Impatient as always, Natsu. Now for the next part of the trials, you are to choose one of the five paths and just like the first all you need to do is get to the end." Makarov explained as they walked around the opposite side of the grave as the two nodded. "One of them will lead you back here. In which you fail. And another one gives you a free pass to the end." Looking at the two as Ultear examined all pathways while Natsu began sniffing the air before a grin formed in his face.

"I choose this one!" Natsu shouted pointing at the farthest to the right. "Let's go!" Ultear shrugged her shoulders allowing Natsu to drag her knowing why he chose that path. Makarov smiled as he returned to his former spot and waited for the rest to arrive.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The duo continued to tread Natsu's chosen path as his smile slowly grew. The scent he was after grew stronger and after what it seemed like hours they arrive at a wide clearing where two familiar faces stood. One of them is smirking while the other smiled warmly at the new arrivals.

"I thought I'd find you here." Natsu spoke cracking his knuckles as his flames flared responding to his excitement.

"You're eager as always Natsu." Erza replied smiling at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. A habit she acquired ever since Natsu became her best friend and brother to the socially inapt mage. He always made sure she isn't lonely. "Ready for another round? Our last fight was interrupted thanks to a certain flat board."

"You want to repeat that? You armored freak!" Mirajane snapped butting heads with her partner in stopping the two Dragon Slayers from getting through.

"So your deaf now miss surf board!" Erza retorted as they began to lock hands in a battle of strength.

"Should we leave?" Natsu whispered as they both watched the arguing pair.

"Yeah." Ultear nodded as they quietly walked around the two, who now began to exchange blows seemingly unaware of the other two.

"This is pretty boring!" Natsu whined with his arms crossed behind his head as they leisurely walked towards the path on the other end.

"Don't worry. There is still Laxus and Gildarts to fight, so it will still be a worthwhile trip." Ultear replied walking beside him. The two was just a few feet from the exit when a giant axe blocked their path as they separated seconds later to avoid a large fist landing where they stood. The giant pink gorilla hefted the giant axe and threw it at Ultear's direction.

Ultear spun around as the flames on her feet added speed and power to her attack. "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" Her flame propelled feet collided against the weapon destroying it in an instant. "Why hello there flatty." Ultear greeted with a smile as the wind carried away the smoke, their eyes landing on one another with a competitive glint in them.

"Hello to you too airbags." Mirajane replied her voice somewhat deeper due to her taking the form of a gorilla. "I'm going to enjoy going beating you to a pulp."

"You're always welcome to try flats." Ultear replied still smiling before their eyes narrowed at each other.

Natsu saw his girlfriend go after Ultear and couldn't help but shake his head at the two. He liked Mirajane that much is true. Through the length of the relationship he is indebted to be in until she ends it. He saw the different sides of the white haired mage that he would have never knew if not for their current arrangement. She is a good cook, a caring sister, and a powerful mage albeit prideful and full of confidence. Another thing that he found out about her was that she was also insecure about Erza and Ultear. She knew Erza was strong when she first saw her that's why she became more serious in training and began her rivalry with her, Ultear was in the same basis, she is powerful enough to match them both, but it was her physical attributes that irked her. They were practically the same age with just a few months difference yet she is more developed physically than both she and Erza combined.

"You should know it's not wise to let your mind wander off." Erza remarked running towards Natsu swinging her sword horizontally as he looked at her wide eyed in shock. Natsu jumps and flips in the air his hand landing on the flat side of her sword. They smiled at each other as their eyes crossed paths before she continued through her arc as he pushes himself away from her.

"Hey that's not nice!" Natsu snaps at Erza though their smiles are still in place. "I'm still healing from the last hit I took from you."

"You already know I don't hold back, especially on you Natsu." Erza replied requiping her sword for a spear. "Ready Natsu?"

"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed as he vaulted towards Erza and jumps in the air combining the flame on both his hands. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**" Erza cleaved the boulder beside her then she spun around and swings her spear at it sending it flying towards Natsu's attack creating an explosion of rock and debris. She threw her spear towards where she sensed movement and couldn't help but giggle when she heard him curse in pain. She requiped two swords crossing it in front of her to block Natsu's burning fist glaring at her as she saw a bright red mark on his forehead where the blunt end of the spear hit his head. She is pushed back by the force of Natsu's momentum before he knocked her back from the strength of his attack. She flipped in mid air and threw her swords at Natsu who avoided one of the swords and deflected the other.

"Let's go again!" Natsu demanded.

"Ok!" Erza exclaimed requiping a shield and sword a little annoyed that they don't have magic armors her size. They charged each other only to stop when a giant gorilla came tumbling pass them followed by Ultear. They followed the two with their eyes as they continued to trade attacks. Natsu grinned as he took advantage of the slight distraction and attacked first only to be blocked by Erza's shield. "Good, but not good enough."

The Mage knight and the Dragon slayer continued their clash exchanging powerful blows. Meanwhile Mirajane and Ultear continued to trade blows as Mirajane change to the form of a Vulcan realizing she'll need more fire power to match her opponent.

"Oh… I didn't know you could do that." Ultear remarked looking at Mirajane's new form. A red Vulcan towering over her and knew this'll be a very difficult fight as the Vulcan's color represent a certain resistance to certain elements.

"You should be grateful air bags; you'll be my test dummy for my new Vulcan Soul. It's not the best form, I know, but it'll have to do since I haven't found a more acceptable form." Mirajane explained in a rather gruff voice. "Prepare yourself to be defeated!" Mirajane catapulted herself towards Ultear kicking dirt from her charge.

"That remains to be seen." Ultear remarked dodging her large fist. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Her fist made contact with Mirajane's head exploding on impact. Her smile faded when she saw her unscathed. Mirajane grabbed hold of her slender arm and slammed her captive on the hard earth like a ragdoll.

Ultear hissed in pain as she opened her eyes to see large fist coming down on her. She pushed herself off the ground dodging the attack but unable to block as Mirajane followed through by kicking her hard sending her barreling to a large tree. Mirajane went after Ultear slamming her fist onto the tree snapping it in half, retracting her fist to see if Ultear is knocked out making her to fail the trials only to find nothing.

"Over here!" Mirajane looked down to see Ultear squatting smirking at her. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**" Ultear collided against Mirajane's gut knocking the wind out of her. Using the opportunity she got and immediately delivered a powerful kick propelled by her flames doubling its power and speed sending Mirajane flying.

Erza cursed under her breath for exerting too much force in sending Natsu back giving him enough distance to use a full power breath attack. She threw her sword away, her current sword and shield vanishing before they even touched the ground and requips a large shield.

"**Fire Dragon's**- Ack!" Natsu stopped as Mirajane landed on him and bounced off his back. "Watch where you throw your enemies at!"

"Sorry." Ultear apologized running past the two and after Mirajane through the forest. "Look out!"

"What!" Natsu asked before he got hit in the forehead by Erza's shield. "Oww!" Natsu saw the blue sky and the object that hit him before he doubled over as Erza hit her with her spear in the gut. She spun around and hit him again at the back sending him crashing face first into the ground. He rolled to his back and saw Erza pointing her spear at him a smile on her face.

"I guess that makes 10-8. Do you yield Natsu?" Erza remarked while Natsu grinned, shaking his head.

"Nah, if I yield you'll gang up on Ultear and I can't let that happen." Natsu spoke his determination shining through his eyes. A strong gust of wind blew towards the two. Natsu's eyes went wide as dinner plates as the wind inadvertently gave him a good view of Erza's underwear. "I didn't know you liked pink."

Normally she would beat the person stupid enough to violate her privacy. But this was different and an accident no less and her strong sense of justice wouldn't allow her to beat the hapless Natsu. So she did something so uncharacteristic that would permanently be seared in his memory. She slowly backed away as her faced slowly went to a deep shade of scarlet. Tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes and seconds later she cried on her hands like any other girl her age. Which was something considering that he never saw her cry because of embarrassment.

"Erza…?" Natsu spoke as he warily crawled towards the crying girl. "Erza…?" He called to her again this time placing a hand on her shoulder causing her to jerk. She looked up to him with bloodshot eyes. "Hey stop crying…uh...there's nothing wrong with having the color pink in your underwear…Ultear likes to wear dark ones…not that I purposely look at her stuff and whatnot…" Natsu's apology became a senseless drabble on ones preference for undergarments.

Erza wiped her tears as she stood up, eyes obscured by her bangs as Natsu followed smiling and again unaware of how volatile the situation has become. "Natsu…"

"Yes?" he asked simply.

"Never mention what happened here today to anyone." Erza spoke her voice carrying a dark undertone that he completely missed.

"Why?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side. It was then that Erza looked at him straight in the eyes and he paled. If looks could kill he would've become dust a long time ago and his remains scattered by the wind.

"If I found out that what happened here got out…" Erza requips a giant sword twice as tall as her. "…bad things are going to happen…do I make myself clear?" Natsu nodded feeling the cold steel against his neck. "Good…"

She nodded and took deep calming breaths while Natsu warily looked at the scarlet haired mage. Seeing Erza in a terrifying new light as he never knew she could be that scary. "Never embarrass Erza again. I'll be having nightmares after this." He muttered under his breath.

"Is there something wrong Natsu?" Erza asked startling the Dragon slayer. Shrewd eyes landing on Natsu as he started sweating bullets looking for the other two.

"Nothing…" Natsu replied quickly waving his hands in front of him in defense. She narrowed her eyes at him as he backed away at the slowly advancing Erza.

The scary ambience was shattered when a red Vulcan exploded out of the trees and bounced off Natsu yet again. Ultear appeared seconds later with her hands up to her shoulders enveloped in flames. Her body littered with scratch and bruises.

"Did we miss something?" Ultear asked simply raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the two.

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed. Natsu looked terrified while Erza is blushing which is weird. Though she saw Erza glance at Natsu making him cringe. "Let's get this over with, Natsu."

"Don't order me around!" Natsu snapped as he jumped and landed beside Ultear and looked at his partner. "You look like crap!"

"Thanks. You too." Ultear deadpanned as Erza and Mirajane prepared for the final clash. He widened his stance and just like Ultear his hands up to his shoulders is engulfed in flames.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"So…" Erza began throwing the giant sword to Mirajane and requips two swords. "…How is she?"

"She's strong, but we're pretty much equal in strength and power." Mirajane replied doing some practice swings. "How's Natsu?"

Erza had to smile at that, making Mirajane growl in annoyance. "His strong as Ultear, has great combat skills and quick at analyzing his enemies weakness." Mirajane nodded as a smile graced her face.

"Of course, He 'IS' my boyfriend!" Mirajane exclaimed emphasizing on the word 'is' glaring at Erza who merely shrugged. She knew Natsu and Erza's relationship are like her and her siblings. But she just couldn't help but be jealous at how chummy the two is. Erza is usually stern and strict towards the other members and turns a complete 180 when it comes to Natsu. She would smile for him. She asked him once what he thinks of Erza and his answer was quick with no hesitation. To him Erza is his sister. He teased her for getting jealous earning him a slap upside the head and the cold shoulder for a week.

"Let's get this over with. We don't have all day you know." Ultear remarked preparing for the final fight, knowing that if they prolong this longer. The lower the chances for them succeed.

"Just bring it!" Mirajane replied as the four combatants charge at each other.

The four of them met at the center of the clearing. Natsu taking on Mirajane in her Vulcan Soul exchanging bone crushing blows, while Ultear took on Erza blocking her slashes with her forearms. The flame enveloping her hands up to her shoulders increases her attack power and doubles as a shield, reducing the strength of Erza's swings. Natsu catches Mirajane's sword with his hand shrouded in flames; the strength behind the swing was enough to drag him along its arc before stopping. Mirajane tries to retake her weapon from his iron grip in vain. He grins at her before he jumps and slams his elbow on the sword with enough force to snap it in two stunning Mirajane. She immediately recovered from her shock catching Natsu's feet and swings him in a wide arc slamming him on the ground, leaving a Natsu sized imprint on the ground, and she followed through by smashing her massive fist on his back. Drawing her fist and bringing it down a second time. This time missing her target as Natsu rolled to the side and pushed himself off the ground, landing a few feet away from his enemy. Natsu used his "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**" launching himself towards Mirajane, who sidestepped knowing that that attack follows a straight line causing Natsu to shoot pass her heading towards Ultear.

Erza hesitated for a second catching Natsu in her peripherals heading for Ultear, who looked like she still hadn't notice until she cracked a smile. Natsu dispelled the flames covering his body as Ultear caught his hand and spun him around, using his "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" kicking her swords away shocking Erza causing her to jump back. She landed a few feet away and summoned 10 swords and sent it flying towards the two Dragon slayers. Natsu crouched forward as Ultear rolled on his back and spewed flames from her mouth to counter Erza's swords while Natsu used "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**" propelling himself towards a charging Mirajane. She is stunned at their cohesiveness as a team and a pang of envy hit her, but she quickly dismissed it as she focused at the matter at hand. Dodging his second attempt and catching his leg before he got any farther and did a repeat of what she did earlier, swinging him downward. But what she didn't know is that Natsu knew what she was thinking and plants his hand on the ground effectively stopping his painful meeting. He gripped the ground firmly and using all his strength. He spun around t hrowing Mirajane a few feet back. Natsu pushes himself off the ground and flips in midair landing on his feet and used his full powered "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" on Mirajane, creating a massive explosion as Natsu jumps inside it.

The other combatants noticed the explosion, especially Erza who is locked in a power struggle against Ultear. Catching one of Erza's swords yet again and forcefully ripping it away from its owner before delivering a swift flame propelled kick to Erza, who ducked and spun around her. Requiping a spear and swinging it on Ultear who could barely block in time, the strength of the swing shattered the pole and sent her tumbling along the dirt. She collided on a large rock sticking out of the ground, which she could've sworn wasn't there in the first place. Chucking that thought aside as she saw Erza rushing towards her, she immediately darted forward grabbing Erza's wrist stopping her attack. Both girls grinned as they managed to corner each other. Erza summoned more than twenty weapons aimed at Ultear that could take her out easily, much like Ultear who could easily defeat her with a point blank "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" as they both waited who would make the first move. Just as when they are about to see who's the fastest, Natsu entered the picture. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze**" Natsu roared sending a massive fire ball towards the two. Ultear released her grip and jumps back avoiding some of the swords, Erza tried to do the same only to realize she is frozen in place as the giant fireball exploded on impact. Both Dragon slayers followed through by using their "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" adding to the destruction. He landed on the ground panting a little not that worried about killing or severely injuring Erza especially when he noticed Mirajane jumped inside before their combined attack hit. Seconds later Ultear landed beside Natsu.

"You went a little overboard." Ultear remarked looking at blazing inferno Natsu created.

Natsu fell on his butt catching his breath, looking at the damage he made. "Nah…the most they'll get are a few scratches and bruises, you should replenish your magic you know."

Ultear shrugged her shoulders and sucked all the flames that Natsu created, revealing Mirajane and Erza. Mirajane's Vulcan soul is burned pretty badly as she stood crossing her arms with Erza behind her. Seconds later her transformation magic ended, collapsing from the fatigue and is caught by Erza before she fell to the ground. The two Dragon Slayers calmly walked towards the other two.

"I guess we pass, huh?" Ultear asked smiling at Erza who smiled in return.

"Here let me have her." Natsu offered going to Mirajane's side and hefted the unconscious girl, carrying her bridal style. "You ok?"

Erza flicked him in the forehead and frowned. "Who do you think you're talking too?" Her mood lightened and smiled at him. "Thanks for asking, you should go ahead we'll be fine" he nodded but didn't let go of his passenger until they reached a huge tree and placed her down to rest on a tree.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu and Ultear followed the path leading them to another clearing this time it was Laxus that is waiting for them. He looked at the two arrivals with a bored expression, standing from the rock his currently sitting on.

"It's you two." Laxus spoke leveling them a blank stare.

"I've been waiting for this day Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed stepping forward and raising his burning fist at Laxus. "Now we'll see who's the strongest guy in Fairy Tail is!"

"Please, you're not even worth it Natsu. Don't delude yourself as the title of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail already belongs to me!" Laxus exclaimed his body crackled with lightning before disappearing in a bright flash stunning Natsu. "Too slow brat." he appeared behind Natsu, but before his fist could connect a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him effectively.

"Did you forget about me?" Ultear asked smiling tightening her grip on Laxus' wrist.

"You!" Laxus snarled and disappeared yet again to avoid Natsu's flaming fist and appearing a few feet away from the two.

"Thanks." Natsu grinned sheepishly before Ultear smacked him upside the head. "Oww, That hurts!"

"Be careful Natsu, he's on a different league than us." Ultear reminded her partner who nodded as he narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"I guess I have to take this fight more seriously." Laxus stated as he discarded his coat. "I'll show you two why I'm the strongest mage of Fairy Tail." He disappeared yet again but this time the two of them are ready.

Both of them dodge the ball of pure electricity Laxus shot towards them and came at him at opposite directions, both of them using their "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" at the same time. Laxus not having enough time to dodge caught them, catching both of their legs but before he could shock them and do some damage, they followed through with another "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" making him release his grip and block their attack. He growled in annoyance as he noticed the two disappear from his sights, looking for the two, he spotted them charging him again in opposite directions. Natsu used his "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**" while Ultear used her "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**". He waited for them to get closer before turning his body to lighting, dodging, and appearing in midair waiting for the two Dragon Slayers to collide. Natsu cancelled his move and flipped in midair landing where Laxus last stood and caught Ultear's fist, he spun her around and threw her towards Laxus as she now performed Natsu's last move. The added speed and momentum of Natsu's throw coupled with the speed boost the move creates gave Laxus no time to dodge, hitting him square in the gut sending him crashing back into the ground. Ultear landed gracefully beside her partner before they pushed on their assault.

The fight dragged on as Laxus' advantage in power, speed, and skill is easily neutralized by Natsu and Ultear's perfect team work. Every move he does is easily countered or evaded by the two, but as the fight continues on he noticed that they rely on each other to protect each other's back. He landed a few feet from the two and summoned more of his magic being careful to avoid accidentally showing them his secret as he extended his hand a sphere made of lightning appeared, and seconds later bolts of lightning shot out of it carving a path towards the two Dragon slayers forcing them to separate. Laxus shot spheres made of lightning towards the two increasing their gap from one another as he teleported himself behind Natsu and began to overpower the pink haired Dragon Slayer before whisking himself away when Ultear arrives to back him up. He repeated the process over and over alternating from Natsu to Ultear, slowly wearing them down and him as well, unable to believe their ability to absorb massive amounts of damage with Natsu taking the lead. Realizing that he'll end up accessing his pseudo Dragon Slayer abilities if he didn't finished this battle sooner. He separated them again for the nth time and this time with a plan in his sleeves, the moment the both of them landed on the ground, bolts of lightning erupted from beneath them shocking and paralyzing both Dragon slayers as they crumpled to the ground.

"I must admit that the two of you are powerful mages of Fairy Tail, but like I said before I'm the strongest mage in our generation and now it's time for your dream of becoming an S class mage ends here." Laxus stated raising his clenched fist in the air as dark clouds began to gather around them. "To think that I'll have to use it on you, don't worry you won't die because there's a powerful spell protecting every Fairy Tail member from death on this island, though I can't guaranty that you'll be walking anytime soon after this." He remarked looking at Ultear as both Dragon slayers are paralyzed from their spot.

"**Resounding from the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!**" Laxus chanted as his body crackled in lightning. "**Raging Bolt!**" he exclaimed as a massive bolt of lightning descended upon Ultear. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come and end her struggle, but her eyes widened in surprise when Natsu suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed her out of the attacks range.

"Natsu!" Ultear screamed as she watched the lightning bolt hit Natsu. The smoke cleared revealing Natsu lying on the ground as lightning arched around his body, he tried to stand up even as his body refused to obey, glaring at the man that tried to injure Ultear.

Laxus scowled and suddenly appeared in front of Natsu, kicking him hard that sent him tumbling across the dirt. "It was very brave of you to save her, but the outcome is still the same." He lifted Natsu of the ground frowning at the boy that continues to glare defiantly at him.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Ultear exclaimed using almost all of her magic in the attack. Laxus had to admit that he'll be defeated if the attack hit him and frowned thinking that it was merely a last ditch effort to defeat him. He dropped Natsu on the ground and teleported out of harm's way as the attack exploded. She collapsed on her hands and knees after ending the attack as she saw Laxus's boots in front of her, and like Natsu, he lifted her off the ground to begin another lecture on the futility of her attack. But upon seeing the smile on her face told him that what she did was intentional. "Look behind you."

Just as he did a burning fist collided on his face sending him flying across the ground. He groggily stood up only for another fist to connect on his face as Natsu began raining explosive blows on his body. He can't comprehend how Natsu is inflicting this much damage on him, he begrudgingly accepted that if he wants to win against his younger opponent, and that he'll have to reveal the true Nature of his power. Seeing an opening, he summoned lightning all over his arm and aimed a punch at Natsu's head only for the pink haired mage to catch his hand pulling him forward, and into the receiving end of a powerful uppercut punch sending him sailing into the air. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he executed the move he perfected the day before the exam. "**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**" he roared creating countless blades surrounding Laxus in a spiral formation, exploding and burning Laxus throughout the duration of the attack.

Laxus landed a few feet away, unconscious and littered with burns and injuries. Ultear looked at Natsu with awe, he defeated Laxus on his own by using the most powerful Fire Dragon slayer move there is, and couldn't stop but blush as he beamed at her. Natsu moved towards her direction as she tried to stand on her own, she managed a few steps before her legs gave way under her. But instead of the hard ground below she fell on Natsu as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks." Ultear muttered as she pushed herself off Natsu.

"No problem. We'll call it even." Natsu replied. "Can you walk?" She nodded and tried to take another step only to stumble to Natsu yet again. Heaving a sigh he crouched and offered his back to her. "Come on I'll carry you to the next part."

Ultear smiled and did what he asked as he carried her and they began to leave. "Smooth move Natsu." Ultear teased earning him a grunt from the annoyed Dragon slayer. "If I didn't know better, you're making a move on little old me." She felt him tense up for a moment, making her heart beat faster than she ever imagined.

Natsu scoffed. "I like you." He said simply as her breathe hitched at the implication of what he said, but she allowed him to continue. "But I don't like you that much…besides I'm going out with Mira."

"Oh… right…" was her subdued reply as she looked to the side, resting her head on his shoulder unconsciously tightening her grip on Natsu.

"Yeah…" Natsu replied with the same subdued tone looking on the other side as they settled in silence.

"You know, that was stupid of you to give me all of your remaining magic." Natsu spoke breaking the silence that enveloped the two for several minutes. They continued on the forest path until they reached the opposite end of the island where a sign pointing them to travel the along coast line for the next part of the trial.

"I guess that was pretty stupid of me…" Ultear nodded. "I guess stupidity is really contagious"

"What, I'm not stupid!" Natsu replied indignantly making her giggle and in turn made him smile. "But why did you do it? I know you could beat Laxus on your own"

"Hmm…its simple really…I trust you" Ultear replied wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, inhaling his scent. "I trust you with all my heart Natsu, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you…" he blushed at her comment and she couldn't help but smile at his cute reaction. "And the most important reason is…" she drawled out the last part and just like as planned he fell for it.

"What is it?" he asked trying to sound uninterested, though she could clearly see the expectant look on his eyes.

"I still don't have my present." she finished pinching his cheek and ruining the serious mood earlier.

"Oww, Geez, just wait will ya!" Natsu replied while rubbing his sore cheek. She laughed at his pain as he scowled at her that slowly melted into a smile as he stared into her as they began laughing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As they reach the end of the shoreline, they could see the ship they used to go to the island docked a few feet away from the shore. Getting closer they saw a man standing on the shore line sitting on a rock fishing. The unshaven man saw the two new comers and placed his fishing pole on a rock as he met with the two.

"We'll if it isn't you two." the unshaven man greeted smiling at Natsu and Ultear. "I always knew you'd be the one to arrive first. The test is simple. Get pass me Ultear and you'll become an S class mage of Fairy Tail.

"Ok, Old man, prepare yourself" Natsu allowed Ultear to climb down his back before adopting a fighting stance. "Wait for an opening and go to the boat Ultear, I'll beat Gildarts and you'll be an S class mage!" Natsu charged Gildarts only to fall face first on the sand with his feet encased in ice. "Hey, why did you that Ultear, I thought you wanted to be an S class mage?"

"That's enough Natsu." Ultear replied simply standing beside him as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"Huh, why?" was his stupid reply while Gildarts watched the two curiously.

"Look at you Natsu, your body is littered with injuries. It's a miracle you're still standing." Ultear stated pointing at him. He looked at his body filled with countless injuries that would make any normal human bedridden for a week.

"So? I can still fight." Natsu retorted as Ultear flicked him in the forehead. "Aww, that hurts!"

"I know, but I can't let you fight all my battles." Ultear replied. "And I can't allow you to get hurt because of me, especially if I can do something about it. There's always next year Natsu"

"But I made a promise…" Natsu muttered making her smile warmly.

"I know…trust me, I know" Ultear replied smiling before she stood up and looked at Gildarts. "I yield Gildarts, we can't beat you not on our current state. I can't accept the title of an S class mage if I had to sacrifice someone important to me." She stated with resolve as Gildarts looked at the girl in front of him as he remembered a certain russet haired woman in his life that said the same thing.

"Congratulations Ultear, you passed!" Gildarts exclaimed stunning both participants as he released a hearty laugh. "I was put here to test if the applicants are worthy of becoming an S class mage, by offering the applicants a quick chance to become one at the expense of leaving their partner behind. We at Fairy Tail treat each other as family and we don't leave our family behind, there are S class quest that would require you to bring a partner, and there are times that you have to make a difficult decision of finishing it at the expense of your partner or failing it in exchange of your lives. Those who would choose to abandon their partners can't be allowed to be an S class Mage." Gildarts paused as he looked at the two who nodded in understanding.

"That's great!" Natsu exclaimed jumping out in joy. "Does that mean I'm an S class mage too?"

"No" Gildarts deadpanned. "Nice try though, you'll be a great S class mage someday, but that day isn't today. Now come on you too, I'll inform the Master of your success and wait at the ship you two." Gildarts waved his hand before he disappeared into the wind.

The two collapsed from where they are standing taking a rest. Minutes later Ultear stood and walked to the shoreline and Natsu followed after her, removing their shoes, allowing the waves to caress their feet.

"Happy Birthday Ultear" Natsu spoke looking at Ultear.

She faced his way and smiled. "Thanks for everything…"

"Don't sweat it" Natsu replied nonchalantly. "Ultear…?"

"Yes?" Ultear asked just looking at the sunset.

"Would you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" Natsu asked again.

"Thanks for the gift…" Ultear replied as he hummed in understanding.

"Maybe next time?" he asked.

"Yeah…next time…" Ultear replied as they settled in another silence.

Ultear Dragneel, age fifteen, uses creation magic and Fire Dragon Slayer magic, adoptive sister to Natsu Dragneel and at December 18, X779 another S class mage entered the ranks of Fairy Tail the youngest to ever achieve the title.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: here's another chapter of my Natsu/Ultear story. I made Ultear pass the trials so there would be three female S-class mages in the guild sort of a Charlie Angel's kind of thing. Erza would still be one of the youngest to pass at age 15 as Ultear is older than both of them by a few months, with Mirajane at 16. **

**Next chapter will be Lissana's death and Lucy finally joins the group and like always reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, HiroMashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Last Time:**

"Happy Birthday Ultear" Natsu spoke looking at Ultear.

She faced his way and smiled. "Thanks for everything…"

"Don't sweat it" Natsu replied nonchalantly. "Ultear…?"

"Yes?" Ultear asked just looking at the sunset.

"Would you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" Natsu asked again.

"Thanks for the gift…" Ultear replied as he hummed in understanding.

"Maybe next time?" he asked.

"Yeah…next time…" Ultear replied as they settled in another silence.

Ultear Dragneel, age fifteen, uses creation magic and Fire Dragon Slayer magic, adoptive sister to Natsu Dragneel and at December 18, X779 another S class mage entered the ranks of Fairy Tail the youngest to ever achieve the title.

**Chapter 5: Change**

It's been two years since Ultear became an S-Class mage followed by Erza at the same age as her and aggravating Mirajane who became one a year later. The three women quickly gained infamy throughout Fiore for becoming the youngest S-Class mages of their time and the power the three of them possessed with titles that accompanied their fame. Erza earned the title of Titania the queen of Fairies, Mirajane the Demon from her Satan Soul, and finally Ultear the Azure Dragon from her ability to use Creation magic and Fire Dragonslayer magic, but the most well known is her title as the Ice queen of Fairy Tail.

"Stupid Ultear…" Natsu grumbled rubbing his sore cheek courtesy of said woman. "This is all your fault Happy." The hurt Dragonslayer glared at his feline friend.

The blue cat pointedly ignored Natsu's glare and continued to munch on his fish. "It's not my fault Natsu; I can't help it if I'm attracted to yarn." Happy replied returning to his fish.

"But that wasn't even a ball of yarn!" Natsu groused. "That was her sweater Happy! Why would you even think of running your paws on it?" he asked in exasperation remembering the piece of clothing she threw at his face that he had mistaken for a rag.

"Look Natsu!" Happy pointed to the distance where a block of ice and a head sticking out outside their guild.

Natsu narrowed his eyes to get a clear look on the person's face to find that it's one of the Trimen. "Don't you have anything better to do than go after Ultear?" he asked stopping in front of the 16 year old Hibiki Laytis with his body encased in ice.

"Oh it's you Salamander. What are you doing here?" Hibiki questioned the Dragonslayer earning him an annoyed tick from the young mage.

"What am I doing here? This is Fairy Tail you idiot so it's natural that I come here!" Natsu screamed in exasperation. While Hibiki thought about it for a second before he came up with his decision.

"So? That doesn't mean you can stay here and monopolize the women of Fairy Tail." Hibiki countered returning Natsu's glare with his own.

The young Dragonslayer sighed remembering the job he and Ultear did along with Erza that had the unfortunate misfortune of meeting Blue Pegasus' Trimen headed by Ichiya Wonderlei Kotobuki. The mission was simple enough with two groups performing the task. During the duration of the job all the members of the Trimen started flirting with his two female companions, Erza used the silent treatment to try and ward off Ichiya while the other two chose to flirt with Ultear who expertly shot down their advances. Natsu wouldn't admit it, but he's glad that she pointedly ignored their advances unlike the other women that are easily wooed by their charms. The job went smoothly apart from the fact he and Erza leveled the castle where the Dark mages are hiding which apparently is a historical sight for castle town of Lupinus.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Erza, can we stop?" Natsu asked holding his cards with a large stack of chips towering beside him, most of them belonging to the frustrated woman on the other side of the table.

"NO!" Erza replied hotly unable to believe that she just someone she can't defeat when it comes to gambling. She grinned something that she rarely does as she looked at her cards a straight flush. "Beat this Natsu. Straight flush!"

Natsu just scratched his head and looked to the side and showed his. "Royal Flush…" he muttered feeling really terrified for his well being.

Erza couldn't believe what her eyes are seeing as her sight shifted from Natsu and cards and back again. Every time she gets a nice set of cards Natsu always has something better, it was either he's cheating or he's born with a talent for gambling. "Again!" she demanded scaring the young Dragonslayer.

"But…" He flinched at the demonic aura Erza is emanating the moment he spoke. "You don't have anything else to put in the pot."

Erza looked at her side and realized that he was right. One the thing Erza values the most is her pride which has taken a beating worst than what she gets when they fight each other. "We change the stakes. The loser will follow whatever the winner says."

"Oh?" Natsu smiled as he looked at her with great interest causing Erza to blush. "Whatever I want?" he asked making Erza very uncomfortable at his stare.

"Y-yes." She stuttered cursing under her breath for her stutter. She wondered if Natsu's hormones are getting the better of himself now that he's older he wanted to explore the opposite sex and remembered the time she took a bath with Natsu and Ultear when they were still younger allowing him to see her developing body. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Natsu's smile only grew. "Let's play then." He spoke calmly and began another round.

Erza looked at her cards. Four Jacks with a Queen as its kicker. She stole glances at Natsu who would frown and scratch his head before smiling at her causing her to blush and grumble under her breath. '_It's now or never_' "Four of a kind!" she stated and couldn't help but smile at his stunned expression.

"Damn." Natsu cursed making her smile grew wider before they fell just like her jaw when he showed her his. "Four of a kind, king beats jack!" Natsu shot up from the chair and started jumping in joy while Titania is left in her misery. "Now… about our bet…" he began walking in front of Titania shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Erza stuttered again feeling very uncomfortable at how close Natsu is.

Natsu held her chin gently and held her gaze. "I want you to go out with…" he paused causing Erza to widen her eyes in shock at what he might say. "…the leader of those Trimen for one day."

The moment he said who the person is, she paled before her face turned to a mixture of embarrassment and rage and before he knew it a fist connected to his face. He slowly slides down from the wall he's embedded in as the angry red head stomped out and dragged the short man who was eavesdropping on the two towards the town. The Dragonslayer grinned while shaking his head after getting his payback for the time she forced him to bathe with her and Ultear and uses that to embarrass him to no end.

"Now where could Ultear be?" Natsu wondered as he stood up went out to find the young woman.

He walked around the castle town not really caring about the sights but more interested in finding Ultear. He didn't like the way those two are flinging themselves at Ultear with Gray already trying to woo her for years. He wouldn't admit it in front of his friends or his self but he gets jealous of anyone that would try to make a move on Ultear especially that they've grown closer to each other after she became an S-class mage. He's still dating Mirajane and he can't really complain about anything in their relationship and they've done almost everything couples do and he had to admit that Mirajane became quite beautiful and more confident with her looks now that she has grown a pair of healthy girls as Mirajane would put it.

He caught the scent of the person he's looking for and he had to restrain himself from charging at the two men and tear them a new one. So he chose to stomp his way towards the café where Ultear is eating while evading their advances.

"Your beauty is unrivaled Ultear." Ren Akatsuki spoke while flashing her his most charming smile causing the women around to squeal.

"Why thank you!" Ultear replied simply returning his smile but inside she was bored and downright annoyed by the two.

"You would make me extremely happy if you would go out with me, Ultear." Hibiki Laytis asked smiling as another waved of squeals erupted from the women surrounding them.

"I'm sorry but I'm quite busy you see. Being an S-class mage is a heavy responsibility you know, but I'm grateful for the offer." Ultear replied while taking a sip from her drink. "I'm sure all these ladies would be more than happy to go out with you two." She added silently telling them to buzz off while the group of women nodded eagerly.

Not one to give up Hibiki tried again. "Of course we would entertain this wonderful group. I'm simply asking one date and nothing more." This earned Ultear the expectant stares of the group of women very eager to get a date with the handsome young man.

Their persistence is starting to wear down on her patience as the ice on her drink started to melt from the heat coming from her hands. She was about to just tell them that she couldn't possibly be interested in either of them even if they were the most handsome men that walked the face of Earthland as someone already have her undivided attention.

"Hey you two, stop bugging Ultear!" Natsu demanded planting his hands on the table before pointing a finger at the two men earning him the ire of the group of women.

Ren simply brushed his hair to the side causing the women to squeal at the gesture. "Please Salamander leave us as this is a matter concerning Ultear and our quest for her affection."

Hibiki nodded not they have anything against Salamander, but their group always treated other men as rivals for women's affection. "Yes, her beauty is wasted by being around you." He finished before they both realized they're encased in a block of ice courtesy of Ultear.

"Now, I'm flattered with all this attention you're giving me, but I only need the attention of one person." Ultear finished hooking her arm under Natsu's causing him to blush at the gesture. "So if you would excuse us. We're leaving." And with that said the faux siblings left much to the shock of the two as this was the first time that they we're rejected.

"The women of Fairy Tail sure are interesting don't you agree?" Ren spoke calmly a competitive smirk on his face.

"They really are." Hibiki agreed. "It only makes me want to pursue them more." Ren nodded as they silently contemplated on how they could win her approval. "Ren?"

"What is it Hibiki?" Re replied looking at his partner.

"How are we going to get out from here?" Hibiki posed the question as Ren smiled at his direction.

"I don't know Hibiki, I don't know." Both men groaned at their current predicament, unable to use their magic because their hands are frozen.

During the walk both of them reluctantly unhooked their arms and walked silently along the streets of Lupinus their thoughts revolving around each other. Natsu would steal glances at her while she would smile back if she catches him.

"Ultear?" Natsu broke the silence.

Ultear knew what he was about to ask, but feigned ignorance. "What is it Natsu?"

Natsu frowned at her knowing that she knew what he was about to ask. "About earlier… did you mean it?"

"Of course." Ultear replied simply because to her it wasn't even a question. Natsu's attention is all the attention she needs from a man and for now she's content with what they had. "What about it? Don't tell me that you like me, Natsu." she teased causing Natsu to glow like a radioactive tomato.

"What! I don't like you. you're annoying, pushy, and bossy. It's just like having Mirajane live in our house on a more permanent basis. I hate you!" Natsu finished his tirade while Ultear just looked at him.

Ultear just smiled causing Natsu to blush again. "I like you too Natsu. Come on let's take a stroll, I know you made Erza go out with that strange man." And with that she took his hand and they wandered around the town.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Shut the hell up! It's not my fault that this is my home and I live with Ultear." Natsu snapped ready to send the annoying blonde back to their guild via Natsu air when the door suddenly opened and out came Ichiya. Natsu groaned upon seeing the strange looking man. "Not you too."

"Hello there Salamander." Ichiya greeted being civil to the man that opened the way to his Honey's path.

Natsu shook his head and lifted the frozen Hibiki and gave it to Ichiya. "Hold him for me." Ichiya nodded as Natsu went behind him. "**Fire Dragon's Claw!**" Natsu exclaimed delivering a full powered flame enhanced kick on Ichiya's butt sending him flying to the train station's direction.

Shaking his head he went inside the guild to find it lively as always and headed to their table where they gathered sitting beside Lissana who's currently playing with Happy. He flinched when Erza sent a menacing glare at his direction who sat in front of him beside Cana who is drinking with Elfman beside her lifting weights.

"Morning Natsu!" Lissana chirped.

"Morning Lissana." Natsu replied. "Where's Mira?"

"Mira's talking with the Master." Lissana replied as Natsu nodded. She still has her crush with Natsu that she never acts upon because of her sister and Natsu's stable relationship and instead kept herself happy with the knowledge that she is Happy's mother and Natsu is the father. "Here she is now." She pointed behind Natsu and sure enough she was there along with Ultear.

"Hey Mira." Natsu greeted as Mirajane just smirked returning his greeting sitting beside him and giving him a peck on his cheek. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ultear, something she'd gotten used to but never liked taking her seat beside Erza. "So what did you do this time that the Master called for you?"

"That's rude!" Mirajane replied hotly. "The Master asked me to do a special S-Class request; we'll be leaving in a few minutes you two." Lissana and Elfman nodded.

"Can I come?" he asked as he felt a strange sense of fear wash over him.

This stunned the group as he normally declines her offer to join them. "No, we can handle it on our own." Mirajane replied remembering the Master's words about being possessive about Natsu. "Besides, Ultear is taking you on another S-class request requested by the Master."

Natsu looked at Ultear for the answer. "Yes, the Master asked me to do another S-Class quest and told me to get a partner." He nodded in understanding but the feeling he had never went away. "Why, do you really want to go with them? I could always ask Gray."

The mention of the raven haired mage annoyed the Dragonslayer, but before he could reply Lissana spoke. "It's ok Natsu, we'll be fine. Mira is an S-class mage so everything will be alright." Natsu reluctantly nodded as the group left the guild after lunch to prepare for their journey.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lissana arrived at the old tree in Magnolia Park where she found Natsu and Happy having another argument and asked them what's wrong. It had been her task to fix their disputes as Ultear waved her rights about the subject telling her that she is Natsu's wife and Happy is their kid.

"Natsu ate the special fish that Ultear gave me." Happy replied looking away from Natsu.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was hungry and that was the only food I could find." Natsu replied defending his actions.

"I hate you Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu grunted in annoyance.

Lissana shook her head and smiled. "You should say sorry Natsu. Remember Happy's our kid and you're his father, so you should be the bigger man and apologize." Natsu merely huffed in defiance.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Happy asked wondering what they mean about him being their kid.

"I'm your wife Natsu." Lissana began stunning Happy at her comment while making Natsu blush. "You're his father and Happy is our kid. Our little family might be strange, but we're a family nonetheless. We might have our disputes but in the end we'll always look out for each other." Both boys glanced at each other before finally conceding.

"Fine, I'm sorry and I promise to get you a new one." Natsu apologized as Happy embraced the Dragonslayer in joy at the mention of his favorite food.

"I forgive you Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as Lissana smiled at the two.

Moments later Mirajane, Elfman and Ultear arrived and went to their separate members and decided to leave for the train station together. Both group made idle chatter during the walk and even the usually hostile Mirajane talked to Ultear. They arrived at the train station just in time as Mirajane's train is about to leave and bid they're farewell. As the train started to leave the station Lissana called out to Natsu and showed her Fairy Tail's hand sign telling her that everything would be alright.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Ultear asked worried about her partner.

Natsu shook his head and smiled. "I just got this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen, weird huh?" he laughed awkwardly that didn't alleviate her worry.

"Don't worry too much, they have Mira remember." Ultear offered. "Come on let's go."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Natsu for the first time in his life felt miserable as everything that could go wrong did. They all stood in the rain in front of Lissana's grave after the disaster that happened during their job that led to the death of Lissana. He looked beside him looking at Ultear pretty much injured herself because of the mishap that happened on their job, pushed herself off her bed just so she could attend Lissana's funeral. Their members slowly filed out of the place to get out of the rain leaving the four of them behind, Elfman left first before Ultear decided to do the same.

"Stay with her Natsu." Ultear spoke stunning Natsu.

"But how are you going to get home? I had to carry you here remember." Natsu argued but Ultear simply silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"She needs you more than I do. Please, for me." Ultear pleaded smiling sadly at the Dragonslayer. "Go… I'll be fine."

Natsu grimaced knowing that he couldn't decline her request. "Tell me would you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" Ultear smiled again and starts to leave. Natsu sighed as he walked towards Mirajane silently looking at the gravestone of her sister and stood beside her.

"Natsu… do you think I'm weak?" Mirajane asked in a deflated tone causing Natsu to frown at how vulnerable she sounded.

"You're strong Mira." Natsu replied truthfully. "But that doesn't mean we can't feel weak from time to time…" he paused remembering the time when Ultear broke down because of her mother's death. "Just remember that I'll always be by your side."

"Stay with me Natsu… " Mirajane whispered. Her voice cracking as she held onto his hand tightly.

"What do you mean, Mira?" Natsu asked turning to face Mirajane. "You know I still need to take care of Ultear, I… " He stopped when she pressed her lips on top of his, the second time they kiss ever since they started their relationship. He saw the tears falling from her eyes and how broken she is and did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Mirajane and returned the kiss as she clutched on his vest tightly afraid of losing her only support.

Ultear stopped and looked back to see Natsu return the kiss and felt her heart break at the sight as a single tear fell from her eye, hidden by the rain that continued to pour. She looked forward and starts to walk away les she broke down crying. She didn't get that far when her injured leg gave way, but before she fell to the ground a pair of strong arms caught her, looking up she saw Gray.

"Why… you like him don't you?" Gray asked the injured woman both physically and emotionally.

Ultear looked at him curiously as he helps her up. "Yes, are you jealous?" she asked causing the raven haired mage to frown.

"Of course I am!" he snapped stunning the woman. "I've been pinning for you ever since I met you!" he sighed unable to believe he snapped at his Master's daughter and romantic interest. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be." Ultear replied looking up at the dark skies. "I guess were on the same boat then?"

Gray sighed and nodded. "Come on I'll walk you home." Ultear nodded as Gray supported Ultear.

Natsu and Mirajane parted as he brushed away the tears falling from her eyes and made his decision. "I understand, let's go or you'll get sick." Mirajane nodded as they began to leave. It was then that Natsu saw Ultear walk away supported by Gray as jealousy wash over him.

Natsu brought Mirajane to her house where they locked themselves shot and laid on her bed with Mirajane crying on his chest as he held her. His thoughts revolving around Ultear and the sight he saw earlier.

After Gray brought her to her home thanking the Ice mage and declining his offer of staying until she needed to sleep. She retired for the night asking Happy to sleep with her with the Blue cat is more than happy to do. Both Natsu and Ultear looked at the ceiling wondering what this meant for both of them.

Ultear never saw Natsu for two days after that.

****

Lucy Heartfilia wandered around the port town of Hargeon after arriving in said town looking for a shop that sells magical items on the town. She found one and much to her dismay doesn't have much to offer except for a silver gate key known as Canus Minor that she got for the prize of 19,000 jewels.

"I can't believe that old man only slashed a thousand jewels from the original price!" Lucy groused unable to believe that her beauty's only worth 1,000 jewels. She passed on top of a bridge and saw a group of women shouting the name of a famous wizard from Fairy Tail. "Salamander, The Salamander…the one from Fairy Tail?" She immediately ran down from the bridge to see if he was the real deal.

She pushed through the crowd of wooing women to see a man with blue hair wearing a white dress shirt with floral designs, blue pants, and a red cape. She wondered if the guy really is Salamander as the only thing she knew about the mage is he uses fire magic and is always accompanied by one of her idol and crushes Ultear who posses for the Weekly Sorcerer along with her other idol and crush Mirajane who is rumored to be going out with Salamander. The man known as Salamander winked at her causing her heart to beat wildly in her chest and the unbearable urge to be his woman struck her, she was about to submit when a strange guy with rose colored hair stumbled into the middle of the crowd and went up next to Salamander.

"You're not Igneel." The pink haired remarked heaving a sigh. "She's going to kill me for following another stupid lead."

"Here." Salamander thrust a small white board on his face. "Now leave me be with my adoring fans."

The pink head held the white board, looking at the neatly written Salamander on it. "What's this?" he asked again unable to notice the menacing mob of women behind until it was too late and he got pummeled him to the ground and tossed him like a pile of trash on the sidewalk with Salamander's signature landing on top of his head.

"I guess he wasn't Igneel, huh?" the blue cat remarked walking beside the pink hair who sat up and scratch his head.

"Yeah, I just hope she won't get mad." He released a sigh.

"Hey are you alright?" they both looked at the owner of the voice to see the blonde girl from earlier. "Thanks for saving me earlier; I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy offered her hand that Natsu took.

"I'm Natsu and this is my partner Happy." Natsu replied. "What's with those women? It's not like he's one of the Trimen or something."

Lucy perked up at the mention of the Trimen that could only mean one thing. "Are you a mage from Blue Pegasus?" he balked at the mention of the guilds name.

"No way am I related to those freaks!" Natsu exclaimed stunning the blonde at his reaction.

Lucy warily looked at the strange guy called Natsu who made retching sounds followed by his cat. '_He must be a mage for him to know to the Trimen, but he said he's not connected with them. I guess he's also a mage that still haven't joined a guild._' "So hey, I'll treat you for saving there earlier." She stepped back when both Natsu and Happy invaded her personal space at the notion of free food.

Lucy nodded as they cheered and seconds late they left to find a restaurant where they decided to eat and quickly regretted it. Both Natsu and Happy started ordering an unbelievable amount of food that would easily eat through her wallet. During their time at the restaurant she told them her dream of becoming a Fairy Tail mage and what she knew about them from their powerful members to the rumors about the destruction they usually leave in their wake. After they both had their fill they separated ways where Natsu watch the blond leave.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu muttered until he caught a scent of something familiar. "Shit Happy, she's here!" both of them exchange looks and ran opposite the direction where the scent is coming from.

Lucy managed to find an empty park bench where she started reading her favorite magazine, The Weekly Sorcerer, and her attention is currently on the modeling section where she saw different photos featuring Ultear wearing different types of bikinis that are quite revealing, and finally her favorite the sweet Mirajane doing the same.

"The mages of Fairy Tail are so awesome!" Lucy gushed already planning on cutting the pictures of Mirajane she likes not noticing the woman that stood in front of her.

"Excuse me." The woman spoke startling Lucy causing the blonde to blush.

"That was embarrassing... "Lucy whispered under her breath with the cover of the magazine. Lucy looked at the woman in front of her and couldn't help but blush at how beautiful she is, her dark purple tresses cascading down her back, ruby red lips, and brown eyes. She wore a purple tube top under a black jacket where a scarf similar to Natsu's is tied around her thin waist, black pencil skirt ending just above her knees, and finally black heeled stilettos. "You're beautiful…" Lucy mumbled.

"Why thank you." The woman replied causing her to shrink in embarrassment. "But I was wondering if you've seen a man with pink hair and a blue cat?"

"Natsu...?" Lucy asked as the woman's sweet smile turned somewhat sadistic in nature before returning to normal. "Is he a criminal?"

"No, but he is in trouble." The woman replied causing Lucy to release a sigh of relief.

"We separated at the restaurant not too far from here." Lucy pointed at the general direction where the restaurant the woman thanked Lucy and left. "Was that Ultear?" she wondered and looked at the magazine to confirm her suspicions and received the shock of her life. "That was Ultear, one of the famous mages from Fairy Tail, I can't believe I met someone as famous as her!" Lucy gushed at her luck at not only meeting one but two Fairy Tail mages until she realized another thing. "I forgot to ask if I could join their guild." Lucy deflated at missing two opportunities.

"It seems you want to join our guild." a voice said coming from the bushes behind her as moments later Salamander appeared. He jumped out of the bushes and tried to use his magic to charm Lucy again though this time it failed.

"Don't think that that would work on me the second time, that magic only works when the target doesn't know the effects." Lucy pointed out causing Salamander to frown and made some excuse why he did what he did that Lucy never really bought.

He tried to lure Lucy to join him in the party that he's hosting at his boat and whatever he did Lucy never took the bait until he offered her something she couldn't resist. A chance to join Fairy Tail, later that day she went to the party where she found out that she was betrayed and is going to be sold as a slave at Bosco, but when everything looks bleak for the stellar mage someone came crashing from the roof. It was Natsu, the same guy she met earlier who came to save her as he threw he through the hole were Happy caught her and flew her back to town until they fell into the sea. She found her keys and summoned her strongest and most volatile Celestial spirit who was more than Happy to send her crashing back to the town.

It was there that she learned who Natsu really was from the mark on his shoulder, his partner Happy and the fake Salamander. It was then that her decision to join Fairy Tail became stronger than ever after Natsu's show of power by devouring the fake Salamander's flames and destroying the boat with a massive fireball were she ended up holding to street light just to stop herself from being blown away. She watched in amazement as he effortlessly shrugged the fake Salamander's attack and finally delivered a powerful flame enhanced punch sending him barreling through houses and into the town's clock tower. Their victory was cut short upon the arrival of the kingdom's soldiers.

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu extended his hand towards the curious blonde. "You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Come with me"

That was all she needed to hear to follow the pink haired Dragonslayer as they ran away from the scene until they are sure that they won't be caught allowing Lucy to ask Natsu something important.

"Natsu, earlier I met Ultear earlier and I think she was looking for you." Lucy told Natsu who paled and started sweating bullets to the point that his clothes got soaked.

Natsu laughed awkwardly trying to act like it's nothing much to the contrary. "Did you tell her where we ate?" Lucy nodded as she screamed when arms appeared from the dark alley behind Natsu and wrapped around his neck as a female figure appeared pressing her body on the Dragonslayer.

"Where do you think you're Natsu… ?" Ultear cooed while nibbling on his earlobe causing a pleasurable shiver to run down his spine as her hands rub his chest.

"H, hey, Ultear… how have you been?" Natsu replied fearfully even as the woman sensuously rubbed herself on his back while massaging his chest.

"Me? Never been better actually, finished my job two weeks ago." Ultear replied nonchalantly before her arms wrapped around his neck into a sleeper hold. "You told me that you'd be back two weeks ago, remember! Didn't I tell you that that rumor was another dead end, but noooo, you went ahead and left leaving a letter saying that you're supposed to be back two weeks ago." by the time she was finished Natsu passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"She's scary." Lucy whispered to Happy to which the cat nodded.

"Happy." Ultear suddenly spoke.

"Aye!" Happy saluted like a soldier in front of Ultear.

"How did he take it?" Ultear asked looking at the unconscious Dragonslayer on her arms.

"It was ok." Happy replied nibbling on a fish Ultear gave him.

"I see" Ultear muttered wrapping her arms a little tighter around Natsu. "You."

"Me!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Follow me." Ultear ordered without preamble which Lucy immediately complied afraid of what the woman would do to her after seeing how she easily frightened Natsu and knock him out. "Oh? And before I forget." she stopped and looked at Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy squeaked.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Ultear greeted with a smile and in turn released all the tension Lucy had.

****

**AN: Another chapter done next will be Lucy's introduction to the guild and a flashback of what happened during and after Natsu's two day absence. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, HiroMashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Last Time:**

"H, hey, Ultear… how have you been?" Natsu replied fearfully even as the woman sensuously rubbed herself on his back while massaging his chest.

"Me? Never been better actually, finished my job two weeks ago." Ultear replied nonchalantly before her arms wrapped around his neck into a sleeper hold. "You told me that you'd be back two weeks ago, remember! Didn't I tell you that that rumor was another dead end, but noooo, you went ahead and left leaving a letter saying that you're supposed to be back two weeks ago." by the time she was finished Natsu passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"She's scary." Lucy whispered to Happy to which the cat nodded.

"Happy." Ultear suddenly spoke.

"Aye!" Happy saluted like a soldier in front of Ultear.

"How did he take it?" Ultear asked looking at the unconscious Dragonslayer on her arms.

"It was ok." Happy replied nibbling on a fish Ultear gave him.

"I see" Ultear muttered wrapping her arms a little tighter around Natsu. "You."

"Me!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Follow me." Ultear ordered without preamble which Lucy immediately complied afraid of what the woman would do to her after seeing how she easily frightened Natsu and knock him out. "Oh, and before I forget." she stopped and looked at Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy squeaked.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Ultear greeted with a smile and in turn released all the tension Lucy had.

**Chapter 6: How things came to be.**

All of them took the first train towards Magnolia with Ultear dragging Natsu by his ear. It was then that Lucy found out Natsu's true and only weakness and that was public transportation of any kind. She saw how Natsu went green as Ultear directed her at their cabin and allowing him to sit on his own strength. Ultear sat beside the Dragonslayer and held his hand baffling the blonde as she leaned her head on top of his.

"Let me rest for awhile, ok." Ultear stated releasing a yawn. "It's because of you that I had to suffer the council's ire." She added as her eyelids became heavy.

Natsu squeezed her hand. "I told you to quit that magic inspector job. We barely see each other anymore, aren't I right Happy?" Happy nodded as she smiled and squeezed his hand in return.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Mr. Yajima is our only voice in that council and he and the Master could only do so much you know." Ultear replied. "Besides you already have Mira." The conversation died the moment Mirajane's name is uttered as the train began to move.

Lucy watched the conversation and couldn't help but wonder what's going on between the two. In her eyes the two looked like star crossed lovers from one of the novels she read and asked Happy what's going on between them.

"They're siblings." Happy whispered while the blonde looks skeptical. "Don't you believe me, Lucy?"

"No, it's not that" Lucy waved her hand in defense before she looked to the side. "It's just that they look like…"

"Lovers?" Ultear finished Lucy statement stunning the blonde who almost fainted at the lethal glare she sent her. She watched in amusement as the blonde continued to mutter excuses and apologies. After a few moments she gave the blonde a break and smiled. "I'm just playing, Lucy. Natsu and I are just really close." She stated while glancing at the sleeping Dragonslayer. "You should rest; we still have a few hours to kill before we reach Magnolia." She added before she closed her eyes.

****

Natsu felt something heavy on top of him and wondered what it was. As he slowly slips into consciousness, his nose alerted him of somebody's scent. Someone familiar as he now heard the soft and steady breathing of that person. He opened his eyes to see a mop of white hair and realized he slept in Mirajane's house by her request. He didn't bother to move in fear of waking up the young woman as he looked up into the ceiling.

"I wonder if Ultear is ok." Natsu muttered looking at the general direction of their house. Moments later he felt movement as Mirajane slowly wakes up, looking at him with tired eyes. "Morning." He greeted the young woman as she smiled.

"Good morning, Natsu." Mirajane returned his greeting and pecked him on the lips and got off him. She didn't notice the stunned expression he has before he hid it as it was the third time she kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?" Natsu asked as he looked to the side to give her some privacy as she removed her top.

Mirajane took the shirt that Natsu gave her on their first anniversary. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her scolding him for almost an hour for giving her a shirt that was a few sizes larger for her. "I do. It was the first time I had a decent sleep since she died." She replied as she puts on the shirt that now fits her perfectly.

"I see." Natsu replied and didn't notice that she saw him looking at Ultear's general direction. "I think I should go home now that you're ok. I still need to check on Ultear." He got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her before he goes for the door.

"I love you, Natsu." Mirajane suddenly spoke as he paused. She didn't want to hear her name, the name of the woman that holds his attention even when she's the one in front of him. She needed him more than Ultear does, so she would do everything to keep Natsu beside her. "I love you, Natsu." she repeated as she took a step forward pressing her breasts on his back and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you feel the same for me, Natsu?" she asked. '_Just say yes Natsu and I'll offer myself to you._' She pleaded in her mind.

Natsu knew he had developed feelings for Mira, but it was Ultear that he wanted. "Yes." Natsu replied as he turned around holding the woman in his arms. The sight of her with Gray burned in his mind and his rejection and subsequent push in Mirajane's direction told him that she doesn't feel the same about him. "I love you too, Mira." Natsu told Mirajane trying his best to smile sincerely.

Mirajane saw the hesitation in his eyes. She was elated even if it was a halfhearted reply as she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled reassuringly. "Stay with me Natsu, until I can finally face everyone." She asked as Natsu nodded before she guided her to her bed again.

Natsu allowed Mirajane to pull him on top of her and showed him how vulnerable she is. She caressed his cheek and slowly pulled him into a kiss. She knew that she backed him into a corner and used his kindness to her advantage. Moans started erupting from her lips as Natsu caressed and fondled her body. She knew that the moment they crossed this boundary that everything will change, but she was willing to take that chance and show Natsu that she was his and he was hers, even if it means hurting Ultear in the process.

****

Ultear woke up the next morning feeling a little sore from sleeping awkwardly with her injured leg in a cask. She tried to move her leg wincing a little from the slight pain. She's thankful for her Dragonslayer capabilities for giving her the ability heal quickly. She slowly got off from the bed being careful not to wake up the dozing cat. She hobbled her way out of her room and passed by Natsu's room. She opened the door to find it empty as sadness and jealousy welled up inside her. She quashed those emotions as she went downstairs and prepared breakfast for the three of them. Both Ultear and Happy ate their breakfast as she looked towards the door waiting for him to arrive. She waited in vain as he never arrived and decided to meet him at the guild and the moment she locked the door and turns around she saw a large frog.

"Ultear Milkovich Dragneel?" the frog looking creature spoke.

Ultear nodded. "To what do I owe this visit?" she asked knowing that the creature came from the Magic Council.

The emissary from the council took a few steps forward and handed Ultear a letter. "You have two days to comply." The emissary bowed before it left.

"What does it say?" Happy asked as Ultear read the contents of the letter.

Ultear would've have normally torn the letter but instead placed it in her pocket. "They want me to join the Magic Council as a Magic inspector." She replied stunning the Exceed. She had been offered the position before when she would accompany Makarov to the Magic council and would always decline their offer.

"Would you accept?" Happy asked knowing that Natsu won't like it if she did.

Ultear smiled as she patted Happy in the head. "Of course not, Happy." She replied as they walked towards the guild.

They arrived at the guild and sat on their usual table where she only found Erza eating some cake. She was told that Gray went on a job along with Cana while Elfman went to train. Erza and Ultear spent the whole day talking as they both waited for Natsu to arrive. The day ended and Natsu never came as she returned home to find that he still hasn't returned. She made dinner for the three of them like earlier and just like that morning, Natsu never returned home. The next day she woke up and looked at his empty room once again and the feeling of loneliness grew inside of her. She wanted to barge into Mirajane's home and drag Natsu back to where he rightfully belongs and that was beside her. But she decided not to act on it as she went back to the guild and just like last time found only Erza at their table and this time they decided to have a drink. Another day has passed and Natsu still hasn't return as she now lay on her bed holding the invitation of the council.

She woke up again the next day and found that Natsu was still not home and decided to just go straight to the guild. Ultear quickly approached Makarov the moment she arrived at the guild to discuss the letter.

"What is it Ultear?" Makarov asked the young woman.

"I've decided to accept the councils offer." Ultear replied as Makarov looked at her curiously.

"Have you informed Natsu?" Makarov asked as she shook her head. "Did something happen between you two?"

Ultear schooled her face in neutrality before she replied. "Nothing Master. Why do you ask?" Makarov looked at her skeptically.

He knew about what is happening between the three but he decided to let them sort out their feelings on their own. "Nothing, but please inform Natsu of your decision." Makarov asked/ordered as she nodded.

Moments later they heard everyone gasp and focused their attention at the guild doors. There stood Natsu and Mirajane after disappearing for two days as everyone is stunned at her sudden change in appearance. Gone was her black top and cut off shorts and replaced with a pink dress with white frills adorning the dress. Her bangs tied up in a front ponytail with her menacing smile replaced with a sweet one. She noticed that her smile wasn't fake and by the way how she held his hand meant that something happened between the two. Natsu and Ultear's eyes met before he averted his gaze and it only drove the notion that something did happen between them.

"Good morning Ultear." Mirajane greeted in a sweet voice that sound mocking in Ultear's ears.

"It's been awhile Mira." Ultear replied doing her best not to hurt the woman. "Hey, Natsu." she greeted the Dragonslayer who grinned back at her.

"Sorry about not going home for the last two days." Natsu apologized sheepishly. "I needed to make sure that Mira's ok." He added as Ultear nodded.

"I see you've really become her lover, eh Natsu?" Ultear teased even though it hurt her when he nodded. "See you later then, Natsu." Natsu nodded until he noticed something.

"I guess your leg is all better now." Natsu commented not knowing that it only hurt her that he only just noticed.

Ultear stopped and looked back. "Not really, but it's manageable." She replied as she left the guild.

That day Mirajane started manning the bar and became the waitress for the guild. Natsu still sat at their usual table as the rest of them questioned what happened to Mirajane and her sudden change in appearance. Natsu waited all day for Ultear to return and like Ultear he waited in vain.

****

It's been two days since he last saw Ultear. He also found out from both Master and Happy that the Magic council sent her an official invitation to be their member. He never liked the council because of how strict they are with the rules and the couple of run-ins with he had with them. Ultear was the only reason that the most he gets was a fine because of her diplomatic skills. He knew the council have been trying to recruit Ultear for awhile and he's adamant against it while Ultear uses it to annoy him to no end.

He reread the letter for the nth time when heard the door open and heard Happy utter her name. He looked up and saw her after two days as she walked towards the kitchen and into the fridge to look for some food. She couldn't help but smile when she found the plate of food inside until she remembers why she was late for dinner in the first place. She took the plate and using her Dragonslayer abilities easily heated it.

"Where have you been Ultear?" Natsu asked even though he knew where she would've most likely gone.

Ultear looked at Natsu curiously to find the frown in his face. "You already know, Natsu." she replied. She didn't want to sound mocking but she wasn't able to help herself as she saw his frown grew deeper.

Natsu, even though it was never in him, tried to be patient and restrained himself. "Did you accept?" he asked again and this time he saw the drop in her expression before she puts on her mask of indifference.

Ultear knew that he wouldn't like it, but she made the decision to accept the offer out of impulse. Because of the sudden pain she felt when she knew that Natsu and Mirajane's relationship became real. "Yes." She replied and she wasn't surprised at his outburst.

"Why?" Natsu demanded. "Was it because of me and Mira, Ultear?" he asked in exasperation.

Ultear wanted to say yes, but. "You? Of course not, I did it for myself and the guild." she began as she went through all her reasons why she joined the council even as none of them made sense to the Dragonslayer. Ultear stood up after finishing her meal and placed it at the counter. "By the way I'll be leaving tomorrow for my first assignment as a magic inspector." She informed Natsu as she began to head upstairs.

"Ultear." Natsu stopped her by holding on her wrist as she looked back at him. "Tell me! Would you slap me if I stole your first kiss?" he asked again as she remained silent, annoying the Dragonslayer.

Happy's eye almost bugged out his sockets as Natsu pulled Ultear and planted his lips on hers. Natsu's left arm wrapped around her waist with Ultear's hands on his chest as they shared their first kiss. Ultear melted into his embrace and returned the kiss as much as she could before they separated.

"Natsu?" Ultear spoke first as he looked at her expectantly. "Did you sleep with Mira?" Natsu thinking that he is in the clear nodded in the affirmative and the next thing he knew. Ultear slapped him and untangled herself from his embrace and went up to her room.

Natsu watched Ultear leave touching his cheek. Her slap wasn't even that strong but it was enough to confuse the Dragonslayer. "I can't understand you Ultear!" he exclaimed as he sat cross-legged from where he stood and grumbled how annoying she is.

Ultear paused in front of her room when he heard is frustrated scream. "You're an idiot, Natsu." she mumbled as she entered her room.

****

"Ultear, Ultear, wake up. Where here at Magnolia…" the voice persisted as it broke her from her dream.

"Happy? What is it?" Ultear asked as she released a yawn inadvertently hitting Natsu in the head as he fell to the floor. "Are we here?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded as Ultear stood up and lightly kicked Natsu on the side.

"Get up Natsu, we're here." Ultear ordered as Natsu jumped up ready to pound the idiot that woke him up. Ultear shook her head and smacked him at the back of his head. "Stop being an idiot and let's get out of the train before you get sick again." Natsu looked at her and frowned.

"You're mean." Natsu whined as he followed her out.

"And you're an idiot." Ultear countered as they got out of the train.

Both of them saw Lucy standing outside trying her best to find a glimpse of the famous Fairy Tail guild. They both shook their heads in amusement as Happy flew beside the blonde and began to tease her much to his joy and Lucy's annoyance. Both of them walked beside Lucy and Happy and told her to follow them which the blonde gladly agreed to. Lucy watched as people greeted the trio especially Ultear who has quite a following of male and female townsfolk of Magnolia. During their walk they met another mage of Fairy Tail. One Gray Fullbuster who collided with the blonde coming out of an alley and luckily still has his clothes on.

"Sorry about that miss." Gray apologized to the blonde, but before Lucy could reply Natsu did it for her.

"Watch where you're going, pervert!" Natsu snapped at the Ice mage as they began a glaring contest.

Gray's forehead collided with Natsu's as he returned his glare. "So your back Flame-brain! I guess Ultear hauled your stupid ass back to Magnolia didn't she?" he smirked when he saw the twitch in his face at the mention of Ultear as they continued exchanging rude comments.

"Um…? Ultear, who's the guy?" Lucy asked the woman who shook her head at the two. But before Ultear could answer another woman with Scarlet hair bump into Lucy making her fall back on her butt on the sidewalk.

"Stop it you two!" the red head commanded forcing them apart as the sound of necks snapping is heard. She turned her attention to Natsu and her stern expression softened. "It's been awhile Natsu." she said.

"Well that was quick. I thought you'd be back two weeks from now from that S-class request you did." Natsu stated as Erza scowled at him for his lack of fate in her skills.

"I'm not an S-class mage for show Natsu." Erza replied as she just noticed the blonde that Gray is helping. "Who are you?" she asked the blonde.

Ultear shook her head in amusement at Erza's sometimes lack of attention at her surroundings. "This is Lucy Heartfillia. She's a celestial mage that wants to join us in Fairy Tail." Ultear replied as Lucy nodded and greeted the red head. "And this Lucy is Erza Scarlet; also known as Titania and one of the resident S-class mages of Fairy Tail."

Lucy is star struck once again at meeting another Fairy Tail mage and this time another S-class. She did her best to introduce herself in front of the two new comers while Natsu told her that she didn't have to be so formal since its just Gray and Erza. Gray wanted to give the Dragonslayer a piece of his mind but Erza beat him to it by pulling on his ear and giving him an earful about proper etiquette. After a few moments the group decided walk towards the guild exchanging stories along the way though most of them are coming from her. It didn't take long before they arrived at the guild as Lucy stood in awe at the impressive structure.

"This place is huge!" Lucy gushed as she admired the building unaware when a hand suddenly caressed her backside. "Eeek!" Lucy shrieked and slugged Natsu in the face as Gray managed to duck and cover.

"What the hell?" Natsu demanded glaring at the blonde while the rest snickered at his luck. "It wasn't me, damn it!"

"Then who did it?" Lucy countered glaring embarrassingly at the Dragonslayer while covering her behind.

"Master, you know it's not nice to grope women." Ultear spoke looking at the small old man that Lucy missed.

The old man laughed heartily before he spoke. "You know I can't help myself around beautiful women." Erza and the rest shook their head at the old man and his antics. "So who's this beautiful young lady?" he asked in a grandfatherly tone.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a Celestial mage and I want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy introduced herself formally much to the group's amusement.

He waved Lucy's formality and smiled at the young woman. "You don't need to be too formal my dear. I'm Makarov Drayer; Third Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov introduced himself as he ushered them in but the moment he reach the door he paused and looked at the blonde. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

****

Lucy is again amazed at the number of mages Fairy Tail possesses even though it's the first time she'd entered a guild. She almost felt insignificant knowing that there are many powerful mages the guild has and she already met a few of them. She knew that her magic powers are nowhere near what Natsu and the others posses but when he saw Natsu grin at her it made all her tension fly away. Lucy followed Makarov as he went into his office and after a few moments of filling a few paper works she finally gained her magic stamp. Makarov welcomed her for the second time and told her she could meet with the others as he had to take care of some paperwork from the council.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called the blonde the moment he saw her, beckoning her to come closer to the group as she did just that and stood in front of the group looking at her with interest. "Ok. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the group." Natsu began as he pointed at the woman chugging a barrel of alcohol. "That woman there is Cana, she likes to drink and she's good at reading your fortune."

"Hey." Cana waved at the blonde as she continued drinking.

Natsu then walked beside the large man and put his arm around his broad shoulders. "This guy right here is Elfman. He's Mirajane's little brother and he's the man."

Elfman stood up placing his foot on the table and exclaimed. "A real man doesn't proclaim that he's the man instead he's actions should speak for themselves!" Lucy was taken aback at how loud Elfman is as he extended his hand and shook Lucy's hand while shaking her like a ragdoll.

Natsu then reintroduced Erza, Ultear, himself, Happy, and finally Gray. "That guy over there is Gray 'the pervert'." He pointed at Gray who glared at the Dragonslayer.

"What did you call me, moron?" Gray demanded standing up from his chair wearing nothing making the blonde scream in shock.

"Ha! Told you he's a pervert." Natsu told the blonde currently covering her eyes as Gray noticed his current state of dress.

Gray glared at the Dragonslayer from his embarrassment as he encased his mug in ice and threw it at Natsu. He saw the attack and swatted the projectile hitting Elfman at the back of his head just as he was heading towards Macao and the others. Elfman looked behind him and saw a random guild member, thinking that it was him that assaulted him. Seconds later a brawl erupted inside the guild and when Erza decided to intervene Ultear placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from interfering. The brawl erupted into an all out riot as the women sat on the table as if an invisible blanket surrounded the area as no debris even landed on it.

Lucy wondered why though as people and pieces of wood would fly around them. Ultear saw the blonde's curiosity and gave her a brief history of the reason why their table is untouchable. It was already common knowledge that their table is owned by the three powerful S-class mages. Two if Mirajane is counted out as an event a month after Natsu and Ultear's kiss transpired that turned their table untouchable.

****

**FLASHBACK**

Natsu and Ultear have been on edge lately since that event a month ago. Both of them just arrived from two separate jobs and both are tired and annoyed at the job they did. Ultear quietly sips on her drink as she watched Mirajane use Natsu's shoulder as her pillow. Her jealousy slowly ate her as she remembered their kiss and when somebody bumped into her she snapped. Rounding at the guy who was stupid enough to interrupt her thoughts as she grabbed the guys head and slammed him face first into the table. Unfortunately for the unlucky guy his face is planted on Erza's cake that was the only thing stopping her from ending the fight that occasionally happens in the guild.

Both women at a fit of rage destroyed the table with their fist before they charged the mob on opposite directions. Cana managed to save her beloved barrel of alcohol that was until she placed it back on the floor when a man went crashing on it. Tears streamed down Cana's cheek as she saw her barrel destroyed and seconds later she's armed and charged another section of the mob. Natsu wanted to join the fight but Mirajane is currently comfortable in her spot in his shoulder as for some odd reason debris and people kept missing the two. Gray joined the fight seconds later and used the opportunity to release some of his frustration from being shot down by Ultear.

Mirajane felt the excitement and anxiety coming from Natsu and decided to let him join the brawl. The moment the two of them separated a random guild member landed on their chair shattering it to pieces. The riot degraded into a beat down as the three enraged women tore through the group. As the group of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, and Ultear instilled the fear to everyone that their table is never to be touched and with only the intervention of the Master that the slaughter ended.

**FLASHBACK END**

****

The fight ended as the Master intervened before things got worse as Natsu and the rest are preparing to use magic. The Master pounded Natsu into the ground from receiving another notice from the council from the senseless destruction he caused and the rest of the members. After Makarov's speech about what Fairy Tail is really about, Natsu walked back to their table sporting a few bruises and scars from the brawl but otherwise fine. Ultear shook her head at Natsu's appearance while Erza scolds the Dragonslayer for causing too much damage yet again.

"Ow, Erza, that hurts." Natsu whined rubbing his sore ear as Titania glared at him.

"Oh my, who do we have here?" Everyone looked behind Lucy to find none other than Mirajane herself carrying a few bags of groceries. "Are you the new girl I've been hearing about?" she asked Lucy who almost fainted upon seeing her idol up close.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy exclaimed standing up and bowing formally towards the former demon. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Mirajane replied smiling sweetly at Lucy before she diverted her attention to Natsu. "Welcome back Natsu." Lucy watched as Mirajane walked around the table beside the Dragonslayer before her jaw dropped to the floor. Mirajane place the groceries on the table and pressed her lips onto Natsu as they shared a rather passionate kiss. "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry, got sidetracked along the way." Natsu apologized as Mirajane waved it as nothing. "By the way, Mira this is Lucy." He began introducing the two. "Lucy, this is Mirajane… My fiancé!" he finished shocking Lucy yet again.

Lucy watched as the two began to talk about mundane things and it was then that she couldn't help but notice how both Natsu and Ultear would steal glances at one another until she left and headed upstairs. She shrugged her shoulders and thought that she's just imagining things and just decided to enjoy her luck as she is now a mage of Fairy Tail.

****

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. The next chapter will be about Lucy's first mission and a more in dept look at Natsu and Ultear's relationship.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, HiroMashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Last Time:**

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy exclaimed standing up and bowing formally towards the former demon. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Mirajane replied smiling sweetly at Lucy before she diverted her attention to Natsu. "Welcome back Natsu." Lucy watched as Mirajane walked around the table beside the Dragonslayer before her jaw dropped to the floor. Mirajane place the groceries on the table and pressed her lips onto Natsu as they shared a rather passionate kiss. "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry, got sidetracked along the way." Natsu apologized as Mirajane waved it as nothing. "By the way, Mira this is Lucy." He began introducing the two. "Lucy, this is Mirajane… My fiancé!" he finished shocking Lucy yet again.

Lucy watched as the two began to talk about mundane things and it was then that she couldn't help but notice how both Natsu and Ultear would steal glances at one another until she left and headed upstairs. She shrugged her shoulders and thought that she's just imagining things and just decided to enjoy her luck as she is now a mage of Fairy Tail.

**Chapter 7: A night in jail.**

Lucy walked along the streets of Magnolia quite early in the morning. Destination: the house where Natsu and Ultear lives. Reason: a job that she was asked to tag along by both Natsu and Ultear. It's been two weeks since she joined Fairy Tail and has some mixed feelings about it now that she has gotten to know the guild. More so the crazy Dragonslayer that asked her to tagged along on a job where she's used as bait for the ugly duke Everlue. She could remember the heavy blow to her vanity when the old man considered her as ugly not to mention Natsu's disappointment that she was of no use. She knew he didn't mean but it still hurt her and throughout their time together she saw how powerful Natsu really is. This made her wonder how strong Ultear is compared to him even though they both told her that he was that strongest between the two of them.

"If what they told me was true, then how come he isn't an S-class mage?" Lucy wondered then realized that she just arrived at her destination.

Lucy stood outside a simple two-storey house that stood beside what she knew as the Strauss' sibling's house. She released a sigh remembering the numerous riots inside the guild she survived caused by the person living in the house in front of her. Natsu remained a mystery to her even through his childish persona and his simple mindedness, something about him doesn't make sense. He's currently engaged with Mirajane yet his relationship with his faux sister Ultear was borderline romantic when they are alone.

"You're early Lucy." Natsu's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Would a good morning kill you?" Lucy asked and noticed the way he's dressed. Well, he still looked the same aside from the apron he's wearing, a dozing cat on top of his head, and Ultear's arms and leg wrapped around his body.

Natsu just stared at the blonde wondering why she was staring. He realized it's the first time she saw him like that. "Are you coming in or not?" he asked the blonde.

Lucy blinked once and nodded as she watched Natsu walked back in showing the blonde his scantily clad passenger wearing a see-through black nightdress. She silently followed Natsu inside and found him preparing breakfast and wondered how he could even move properly with Ultear on his back. Natsu handed her a plate with two strips of bacon, egg, toast and an empty glass.

"I don't know if you drink milk or orange juice." Natsu stated before he glanced behind him and shook his passenger. "Wake up Ultear its time to eat."

His passenger blearily woke up from her slumber and slowly gets off of Natsu's back to sit on her chair. The wonderful taste of breakfast wafted through her nostrils and like magic her sleepiness went away.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ultear asked as she began to demolish her food as Happy ate his fish.

"Oh. Right, uh, thanks for the food." Lucy mumbled as she too started to eat. "This is good! I didn't know you cook Natsu." she exclaimed.

"He's housebroken you know." Happy quipped as he nibbled on his third fish.

"That's not true." Natsu replied hotly. "She forced me to learn how to cook because she doesn't want barbecue every time I'm in charge of cooking." He explained glaring at Ultear who seemed to not care.

"Delicious as always Natsu." Ultear praised smiling brightly before leaning on the table placing her more than sizeable breasts on top and placed her chin on her right palm. Natsu grumbled and looked to the side hiding the light blush on his cheeks. She smiled knowing that he couldn't argue with her if she did that. "Shouldn't you thank me because I made you learn something that would make your future wife happy? You know men that can cook get all the girls aren't I right Lucy." She added slyly dragging Lucy into the conversation knowing that she'll side with her.

"She's right Natsu. Not all men can cook besides you're really good at this." Lucy agreed after finishing her meal.

"You're just saying that because it's free. Free food always tastes the best." Natsu countered grumbling something incoherent as Ultear walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body against him.

"Don't you like cooking for me Natsu?" Ultear asked blowing gently on his ear, her soft hands running along his toned abdomen before raking her fingers on his chest. "I thought you liked me? Don't you like me anymore my Natsu?" she whispered feigning hurt while nipping on the top of his ear.

Lucy blushed at the intimate sight before her as Ultear gently turned Natsu's face to meet hers. She squirmed at her seat as Ultear slowly closed the gap until her head covered Natsu's face. She waited anxiously if they really went through with it but when Ultear looked at her along with Natsu both wearing matching grins. That's when she realized that she was tricked by the both of them.

"You fell for it Lucy!" Natsu teased the embarrassed blonde.

"That's how you get a man Lucy." Ultear added making her blush even brighter than before. "Though, you could find better men than Natsu." Natsu grunted in annoyance as she stood up and started to head upstairs. "I'll just take a bath and we'll live for the job."

"You should wait on the couch, she won't take long." Natsu said as he started to take the dishes on the sink to clean it.

"Are you really sure you can handle it?" Lucy asked again as Natsu gave her an annoyed glare. "Ok, ok, geez you don't have to glare at Me." she relented.

Lucy sat at the couch and watch Natsu as he cleaned the dishes wondering if her eyes deceived her. She knew she has no experience in when it comes to romance and in love, yet she knew it was what she saw in their eyes. Love for one another and even if she was clueless what a sibling's love is like, what they had already was already beyond that. Her mind wandered to Mirajane, her idol and Natsu's fiancé as they are to be wed by the end of the year. It still boggled her that her idol is going to be married and to Natsu no less, it's not that she thought that Natsu isn't a match for her, it's just that Ultear seemed more in tuned with the Dragonslayer than the former demon.

"Hey you're early." Gray's voice suddenly rang out shocking the blonde and luckily for her he is dressed.

"How did you get in here?" Lucy demanded slinking away from the ice mage.

"The front door." Gray replied simply. "So you ready for your first serious mission?" he asked.

"Serious mission, you're telling me that the one with that strange duke isn't serious?" Lucy asked remembering that she was almost seriously injured in not for Natsu's arrival.

"I'm not saying that the last job you did was easy but we're dealing with dark mages this time." Gray said as his face turned serious. "These are mages that have no qualms in killing or hurting innocent people, so I suggest you be on your best." He warned.

Lucy was a little scared at Gray's warning knowing that she was still fairly inexperienced in doing jobs. She sucked up her fear and brought her game face on. '_There's nothing to be afraid of!_' she thought resolutely. '_I'm a Fairy Tail mage now. Besides I know Natsu and the rest would protect me if things get a little dicey._'

"Is there something wrong with you?" Gray asked. "You've been making this strange faces in the last five minutes. If you're worried about things, don't worry we'll protect you if things become too much for you to handle." He assured the blonde who was glowing in embarrassment.

"Was I that obvious?" Lucy asked in embarrassment.

"Aye!" Happy chirped. "You looked funny Lucy, you were like this, and that…" Happy teased the blonde by making exaggerated faces that annoyed Lucy further.

Natsu finished with the dishes and greeted Gray with a snarky remark before he too joined in annoying Lucy. Minutes later Ultear arrived wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck from behind the couch shocking the blonde with her stealthy arrival.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll save you if you need saving" Ultear casually said assuring the blonde once more. "Let's go we have a train to catch." She ordered wearing the same outfit she wore during the S-class trials. a purple high collar shirt, purple skirt ending mid thigh with gold trim, a gray leather corset wrapped around her mid section supporting her bust, a custom made double-breasted gray coat ending just above her ankles that covered her shoulders and midsection leaving her chest exposed, a belt above her breast held the coat snugly around her body, silver fingerless gauntlets reaching her elbows, black stockings that reached mid thigh and black heeled shoes with her scarf on her waist.

The moment that Natsu opened the door, he found Mirajane standing outside their house wearing the same smile she wore every day. Ultear's lips formed a thin line at the sight of the silver haired beauty as it became the norm for Mirajane to meet with Natsu before he leaves for a mission with Ultear.

"Off to another job?" Mirajane wondered as Natsu approached her. "I thought you were going with Erza?" she asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Yeah, Erza said she had to investigate something about a dark guild connected to a tower she knew." Natsu replied as he held her hand.

Mirajane looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. "I did seem to recall that she said something like that, but I didn't know she'd leave now… Anyway be careful out there." she wished him and everyone good luck before she left to attend to the guild.

Lucy watched Ultear's expression as Natsu talked with Mirajane and the frown that graced her lips when they kissed. It confirmed to her that Ultear liked him more than what she let on or what she just confirmed to herself. She watched her as they walked towards the train station. She noticed the change in Ultear's personality as she walked briskly towards their destination but when Natsu walked along side her and grazed her arm before he took it on his own. She saw her visible relax the moment Natsu did, and from behind them they looked like a strange family with an annoying blue flying cat for a kid.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**FLASHBACK**

Ultear silently sat at one of the tables at the hall, dinking alone. A small smile graced her lips as she touched them and remembered the kiss they shared. It was the only silver lining for her after the announcement of Mirajane and Natsu's wedding at the end of the year. He was reluctant at first but when she slipped her tongue in his mouth, he caved and returns her kiss with all the passion he could muster. Natsu told her that they should stop, but they both knew how hollow his words sounded to their ears. She wanted him and just like the selfish person she is, she would make her mine even if it hurts Mirajane in the process, because in the end she knew Natsu would choose her.

"Hello Ultear. Mind if I take a seat?" Mirajane greeted the Dragonslayer as she took a seat in front of her. The moment Mirajane is seated her sweet demeanor change to one of a jealous lover. "I saw what you did earlier." She began as Ultear raised a curious eyebrow.

"I see… is there something wrong about what I did?" Ultear asked simply filling her glass once more. "Are you jealous?"

Mirajane filled her glass and downed it in one gulp. "I am Ultear, and to tell you the truth I never liked you because Natsu likes you more than he should. I love him Ultear and I want you to stay away from him." she ordered glaring at the woman.

"I can't." Ultear said simply filling hers and Mirajane's glass once more. "I live in the same house as him. Don't worry, I share your sentiments, I trust you as a friend and a family and would gladly fight alongside you, but as a woman. I hate you." She held Mirajane's gaze sharing the same hard look they had in them. "You stole my man, my Natsu." she hissed.

"I know I can't keep him away from you and I won't force him to leave." Mirajane stated as she saw the smug look on Ultear's face. "Stay away from him Ultear. I don't trust you when it comes to Natsu." she stated as she drank her wine and stood up.

"You're not alone." Ultear stated gaining Mirajane's attention. "I don't think I could trust myself around him either." She added with a smirk that Mirajane returned with a scowl.

**FLASHBACK END**

They arrived at the train station and took the first train they saw and boarded it as Ultear discussed the specifics of the mission to the group. The moment they arrived at Onibus station Ultear decided to ride the train once more. Boarding the train they took their seat surrounding a man with black hair tied in a high ponytail making his head look like a pineapple.

"Why are we in this train anyway?" Gray demanded as he sat next to Lucy while Ultear sat opposite them with Natsu sprawled out the window.

"The thing is, apparently our target is currently riding on this train." Ultear replied as the man beside her started to become wary. "Isn't that right, Kageyama?" she asked looking at the man beside her and freezing him in place before he could even attack.

"How did you know who I am, and who the hell are you people?" Kageyama demanded at the group.

"Oh my, I guess there are still dark guilds that don't know who we are." Ultear stated in mock shock. "Lucy would you show the man our mark." She said cordially.

"Fairy Tail!" Kageyama spat upon seeing the mark. "I can't believe that I got caught by that joke of a guild. What do you want with me?" he demanded.

"Yeah, what's so important about this guy? He looks like he's just some ordinary thug from some dark guild." Gray asked lazily as he studies the man in front of him.

"He is, but he is quite skilled in removing sealing spells. I'm not interested in him but the item he's currently carrying." Ultear replied as she looked at the man beside him. "Tell me where the lullaby is?" she asked the captured dark mage.

Kageyama looked like a deer caught in the headlights the moment that the lullaby was mentioned. Cursing himself for carrying it in his person as Ultear's flaming hand melted the ice creating a hole where she took the flute from inside his coat.

"That is the lullaby." Lucy gasped staring at the strange looking flute.

Ultear threw it at Gray as she spoke. "Yup, it's one of the dark mage Zeref's creation that has the ability to curse and kill anyone who hears its sound, and luckily for us the seal hasn't been broken and we got in the same train as him." the group looked at her suspiciously that she pointedly ignore. "Now tell me Kageyama, where will you and Erigor meet?" she asked the dark mage creating a dagger made of ice and pointing it at his cheek.

Kageyama felt his blood running down his cheek. He knew he doesn't have a chance against four Fairy Tail mages much less with a council member involve so he made the most logical choice and told them what they wanted to hear.

"I guess he's planning to use the lullaby to kill everyone in Oshibana by using the stations massive speakers." Ultear deduced as Kageyama seemed to relax at her assumption which didn't go unnoticed by Ultear.

"So what's the plan?" Gray asked as he returned the flute to Ultear.

"Yeah, we can't allow them to succeed." Lucy agreed, her determination burning in her eyes making Ultear smile.

Ultear looked to the side with an embarrassed grin on her face and scratches her cheek. "Well… to tell you the truth I still don't have one because I didn't know that we'd managed catch him this fast. But if my hunch is correct, Erigor and his men would stop and take over this train in between Kururugi and Oshibana to meet up with Kageyama." She deduced.

"Can't we just drop the people off the next station and fight them when we meet them?" Gray questioned while cracking his knuckles itching for a fight.

"We can't as we might destroy the train in the process. The council is still fuming about the damage Natsu and Lucy caused at Hargeon." Ultear pointed out as her eyes landed on Lucy who flinched.

"It's not my fault! It was Aquarius who did that!" Lucy shouted vehemently. She knew that she was responsible as it was her spirit, but she couldn't be blamed if her spirits have their own eccentricities.

"I know Lucy." Ultear assured the blonde. "First things first, we need to get off at Kururugi, then I'll think of a plan." She stated.

All of them agreed even if Lucy seemed a bit shaken that someone like Ultear doesn't have a plan. Upon arriving at Kururugi station, Ultear told Kageyama to tell Erigor that they should wait for them at Oshibana station and to not harm anyone. The group watched as the train left until it is out of sight and they walked out of the station with the exception of Natsu being carried by Happy still groggy from the train ride.

"So, what do we do now?" Gray asked as they walk outside the station. "You can't expect them to follow what you said and not take action. What if they take hostages and use it as a bargaining tool for that thing." He pointed out.

Ultear still remained unperturbed as they walked down the streets of Kururugi. "Don't worry, he will." She began as they looked at her curiously. "The moment Erigor finds out what happened he'll do everything to get it back even if it means following my orders. Hostages won't be a problem either as he's arrogant. He won't kill unless it would benefit him, it's the same reason he became a dark mage who specializes in assassination. Besides, if he does try to take a life of an innocent civilian… the council would send its rune knights to eradicate them all." She stated simply.

"So you mean to tell me you planned to lure them inside the station and take them all down in one confrontation." Gray stated impressed and somewhat afraid of her manipulative tendencies, glad that she's on their team.

"You're amazing Ultear!" Lucy exclaimed in awe and amazement until she realized that they're going to take on a whole guild on their own. "Can we take them all on?" she asked in worry.

"Don't worry Lucy." Natsu spoke up through his groggy state. "I'm more than enough to defeat all those idiots." He exclaimed pounding his fist on his chest. Though it lost its effect as Happy is still carried the Dragonslayer who is looking at the other way.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Lucy replied sighing.

"Don't worry Lucy." Ultear began placing a comforting hand on the blonde. "We won't blame you if we failed the job because of you. It just means you're not ready for this kind of stuff." She added with a smile.

"I don't know how to take that." Lucy replied as she took a step back.

"Now let's rent a car and hook Natsu on it." Ultear declared with a smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Erigor and his men waited patiently for Natsu's team to arrive. The station cleared of every civilian that would only get in their way and taken out any soldiers that would dare enter the station. He looked at his men lounging around wearing bored expressions on their faces just like him waiting for the flies that dare interrupt his plans. He looked at Kageyama fuming at his capture and the loss of the lullaby at their hands and even if he wanted to punish him, he still needed the man to break the seal.

"Kageyama, how long do those flies intend to make me wait?" Erigor demanded landing beside the shadow user.

Kageyama looked at his leader in shame. "I don't know boss, the woman Ultear just told me to wait and make sure not to harm any civilians if we don't want the Magic Council's Rune knights to come after us." He replied and repeated Ultear's order word for word.

Erigor growled swinging his scythe that released a strong gale of wind that cut through the floor. "She better show up or…"

"Or what?" Ultear cut in as their group entered the station filled with Eisenwald's members with Natsu being carried by Gray before being dumped unceremoniously on the floor. "Whine like a kid Mr. shinigami?" she stated dryly earning him the ire of the dark mage.

"Where's the flute?" Erigor demanded as Ultear threw it at the dark mage.

Erigor eagerly waited for the flute to reach his hand so he could start his plan to rid the Guild masters that dared to revoke their rights. Just as the flute grazed his hands it melted and turned into water before he heard one of his men came running inside.

"Boss, the station is encased in a wall of ice!" one of his thugs exclaimed as Erigor looked outside the window.

"You…" Erigor hissed looking outside to see a garden made of ice. "I should've known never to trust a person that came from one of those legitimate guilds. Where is the Lullaby?" He snarled glaring daggers at the group.

"I've already sent it to Era for safekeeping. All that's left is to dismantle your little club, and I got to say you're quite gullible for a dark mage." Ultear mocked as Erigor attacked in a fit of rage, bringing his scythe down on the woman who stood her ground. Just as the blade of the scythe is about to graze her skin a black and pink blur struck Erigor sending him crashing into the wall.

"Touch her and I'm going to end you!" Natsu declared standing in front of Ultear with no sign of his earlier discomfort.

Erigor crawled out of the hole he was in and glared at the group seeing the smug smile on the woman brought him to the edge once more. "What the hell are you all looking at, Kill those flies!" he exclaimed as his men charged at the group.

"Natsu." Ultear began as they watched the group of men charge at them. "Be careful." She finished smiling at the Dragonslayer.

"Don't worry about me!" Natsu replied pounding his fist on his chest. "That guy can't beat me!" he exclaimed before charging into the group while using his **Fire Dragon's Wing Smash** clearing a path towards Erigor.

"Well, that's less people for me to beat up." Gray grumbled standing in his boxers.

"Don't worry Gray. I'll leave them all to you and Lucy." Ultear stated as she stood behind them while petting Happy.

"What? You're not going to do anything?" Lucy gasped watching the advancing men in fear before she came to a realization. '_This is the time to prove myself to Ultear! I'll have to show her what I've got!_' she thought excitedly as she pulled out her key, summoning Cancer into the fray. "Cancer, I want you to teach all those men a lesson." She ordered.

"Very well, my little shrimp." Cancer nodded as he charged at a section of the group.

Ultear watched as Gray and Lucy along with her Celestial spirit plow through the group of men. Kageyama used the opportunity to blindside Ultear as he quickly jumped out of his hiding place to assault her, but the moment his feet touched the floor ice started to cover it, and faster than he could cast a spell he's frozen from head to toe.

Ultear looked behind her and walked at the frozen Kageyama. "It's not nice to attack a lady from behind you know." She pointed out as Happy started shaving the ice into a bowl.

"I wonder what fish sorbet taste like." Happy wondered while wiping the drool on his mouth.

It didn't take long before the whole of Eisenwald is beaten to the ground by Gray and Lucy as Ultear looked at the carnage the two left. She nodded in approval at the minimal damage the two caused. She was about to praise them for their work when Natsu came crashing down from the ceiling. Erigor slowly descended from the hole as a strong gale of wind covered his body acting like armor for the dark mage.

"Is that it, you pesky little fly?" Erigor demanded as he looked down on Natsu and saw his men littered the area, all of them beaten and unconscious in one form or another. "Worthless… I'll deal with all of you later."

"Come down from there!" Natsu demanded glaring at the dark mage.

"Natsu!" Ultear called out gaining his attention. "The real reason they wanted the Lullaby is so he could kill the guild masters at Clover town." She said as an evil grin formed at her face. The moment Natsu heard Ultear and found out why they wanted the Lullaby, he naturally became enraged.

"This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it Ultear." Gray stated as Ultear gave him a wan smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ultear asked feigning ignorance. "I suggest we leave if we don't want to get caught in the crossfire." She ordered as they ran for the exit.

"But what about Natsu?" Lucy asked as she followed the group glancing behind her to see Natsu hashing it out with Erigor.

"Don't worry about him." Ultear replied. "I'm more worried about the destruction he would cause."

The group got out off the station and through Ultear's barrier as Lucy marveled at the massive ice structure. She could see the massive rose vines that wrapped around the station and the roses that adorned it, and her adoration for the woman grew. Her amazement was short lived when they heard a powerful roar before the ice barrier that Ultear made shattered as a massive pillar of fire surrounded the station before it disappeared.

"Damn it Natsu." Ultear groaned in dismay.

"Moron!" Gray muttered.

Lucy's jaw dropped at the sight of the station or what remained of it as she saw the pink haired Dragonslayer in the middle of the destruction. Natsu scratched his head while looking at the destruction he caused.

"I'm really going to get it from the Master now." Natsu muttered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Three days later, Natsu now stood at the Council room at Era being tried for the destruction he caused.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby sentenced to spend a night in the council's prison cell." The mage council's leader commanded before he vanished into thin air like the rest of the council members.

"Stupid old men!" Natsu spat standing at the podium.

"I could say the same to you." Ultear stated dryly walking up to the annoyed Dragonslayer. She wore an elegant white kimono with black trim gaped at the front up to her shoulders showing of her impressive cleavage. Her hair long raven hair gently cascading down her back as a simple black choker wrapped around her neck. A gift from Natsu.

Natsu frowned as he looked at Ultear as she gave him a tired and amused look. "Why weren't you tried? You were the one who told me to defeat Erigor." He asked as Ultear gestured for the Rune knights to stay put.

Ultear merely flicked him in the forehead and leveled him an annoyed glare. "First, I was tasked to capture them and I'm a council member, and second. I told you to defeat him, not to destroy the whole station with your **Exploding Flame Blade. **Do you know that because of what you did? Travelling to Clover town would now take at least a day if not more." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms on his chest glaring defiantly at Ultear. "What's wrong with walking? Look at me, I always walk and I still reach my destination. It keeps me in good shape too." He countered and Ultear could only nod knowing how toned his body is. One of the perks with living with the man she loved.

"That may be, but I could tell that's just your motion sickness talking." Ultear replied as her lips twitched when he bristled at her comment. "Come on Natsu, your private room awaits." She stated with mock reverence making Natsu grumble in annoyance.

Ultear nodded to the two Rune knights on guard and dismissed them as she told them that she would personally escort Natsu to his cell. The two walked side by side remaining silent along the way though they remained close to one another. Natsu was still annoyed that he was going to be locked up in jail while the mastermind beside him gets off scot-free, but somehow his mood lightened knowing that she would always be at his side. He glanced beside him and she did the same and gave him a dazzling smile that made him blush as he grumbled looking to the side.

"Ultear…" Natsu began as she remained impassive. "Don't you think you should stop pursuing me?" he didn't have to look to know that she's mad.

"Nothing is set in stone, Natsu." Ultear chirped. Her happy tone didn't hide the fact that she was serious. "I still have a few more months before you tie the knot, and until then, you are… technically a free man." She added casually.

Natsu frowned at her words. "I don't want to hurt or betray Mira, Ultear. I love her…" his last words sadly didn't carry as much weight as he'd want it to be.

"More than me?" Ultear asked rhetorically as he just remained silent. "I know that you do love her Natsu, but don't you think you're betraying her by loving someone more than her. Can you live with it knowing that you're not only hurting one person but two? I know that it was stupid of me to push you away when all I want is to be with you." She stopped and walked in front of him, her face a mask of absolute seriousness. "I don't care if I hurt her Natsu, nor what the others might think of me for taking you away from her." she declared with a look of utter seriousness.

Natsu looked at Ultear and couldn't help but see the little girl he met all those years ago. She was still determined and willing to throw away everything if it meant she'll obtain her happiness. He always wondered where she would end up if they hadn't met.

Natsu sighed and with a rare show of maturity, he placed his hand on top of her head in a caring manner. "You don't really mean that you know. You may act cold and uncaring but I know you're kind Ultear. One of the kindest person I know, that's why I care for you Ultear more than anyone else." He admitted smiling at the woman.

Ultear saw the honesty in his eyes and knew that it's the closest thing to an 'I love you' that she would receive from the man. She closed the small gap between them and leaned her forehead on his unafraid of showing her feelings toward the Dragonslayer knowing that they're alone down at the dungeons.

"Why do you always know what to say to me, Natsu?" Ultear whispered as his words always calm her down when she loses her rationality. "But it doesn't change the fact that I will steal you from her Natsu." she added seriously that made him frown.

Natsu was about to reply but the sound of footsteps alerted them of another's presence.

"I thought I'd find you here Ultear." Seigrain's voice echoed throughout the halls. "I have something to discuss to you about your next assignment."

Ultear forced a smile at the azure haired mage. "I see, Let me just escort Natsu to his cell and I'll meet with you later." She offered but the azure haired mage remained undeterred.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have my associate take him there." Seigrain offered as he looked behind him. "Zancrow, could you please take Salamander to his cell." He ordered as a man with long blonde hair appeared with a feral if not malicious smirk in his face.

"So this is Salamander. He's not much to look at." Zancrow stated as he looked down on Natsu even as they're practically the same height. "He looks like some punk on the street, and I eat punks for breakfast." he taunted as Natsu growled at the blonde whose eyes are set on Ultear's cleavage.

Ultear placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder stopping him from advancing towards the blonde. "It's ok Seigrain, I can take it from here." She said curtly before turning her back on the two.

Seigrain looked at their retreating form and frowned. He had made moves on the woman in hopes of using her expertise to his advantage as he glance at the man beside him. His frown deepened knowing who this person works for, the person He works for, and the same one that trained him. He turned around and started to leave with a plan to inflict despair on the woman that spurned his advances so he could further his plans.

"What are you going to do now, Jellal?" Zancrow asked as he followed Seigrain.

Jellal shot the man a venomous look. "Have you forgotten that you are not to call me by that name while we're outside my room." he hissed before an evil smirk crossed his features. "I was just thinking of reuniting mother and daughter that's all." He replied with a malicious smile as even Zancrow did the same.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Why did you stop me?" Natsu demanded glaring at Ultear. "I would've have smashed that blonde guy's face in for looking at you like that!" he growled as he still remembered how Zancrow looked at Ultear and slammed his fist on the wall creating a massive crater with cracks around it.

Ultear looked at the broken chain of his cuffs and the damage he made as she shook her head. "It's ok Natsu. I could handle myself you know." She pointed out with a slight smile.

"Still… I don't like it when men are ogling you like some piece of meat!" Natsu snapped looking at the woman with concern.

"I can't help it if I'm too attractive for my own good." Ultear replied with a shrug making her breasts bounce that Natsu caught as he look to the side to hide his blush. "Besides… you know that you're the only man for me Natsu." she added with a wink before grabbing his arm and pressing it beside her breast.

"Hey…" Natsu started with a bright blush as Ultear started dragging him along. "Give me my arm back…" he sputtered but gained the opposite effect as she pressed it further against her breasts.

The guards were naturally baffled at seeing Ultear, a council member, drag a blushing Salamander with a broken handcuff along the halls of the dungeon. They wanted to know the cause of the disturbance they heard but the glare she directed at them told them to keep quiet and never breathe a word about what they saw if they don't want to be on stationed at the top of Shirotsume Mountain. Natsu looked at his cell with annoyance as he glared once more at Ultear who opened his cell door and gestured for him to enter. Natsu heaved an annoyed sigh as he entered his cell and heard it close as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed while placing his head on his right hand glaring at the wall.

"Now, don't you think it's kind of childish to act that way Natsu?" Ultear asked in amusement.

"What the… What are you doing here?" Natsu gasped looking at Ultear standing inside the cell.

Ultear's smiled grew as she played with the key by balancing it on her index finger. "Apparently I locked myself in and lost the key." She stated simply as she melted the key. "I guess we're stuck here together." She shrugged.

"Why did you do that? Aren't you supposed to go to that jerk to find out what he wants?" Natsu asked as Ultear adopted a hurt expression.

"Dumping me already, Natsu?" Ultear asked as Natsu huffed. "Don't worry about him. He could just ask someone to deliver the papers to my office and I'll look at it there." she assured the Dragonslayer as a crafty smile formed on her lips. "It's not every day I could spend a whole night with you."

Natsu rolled her eyes as he sat at the corner and tapped the place beside him. Ultear smiled and with a quick ice spell erected a thick ice wall blocking the cell and obscuring them from sight.

"You're not going to do something we would both regret later don't you" Natsu asked as Ultear sat beside him and leaned her head beside him.

Ultear smiled and released a yawn. "No. Nott yet, anyway." She replied with a shrug while Natsu had mixed feelings with her answer. "I just want to cuddle with you that's all since I couldn't do that at home anymore since you and Mira became a real couple. Besides I haven't had any sleep since you wrecked the station." She added as she took his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Yeah…" Natsu hummed wrapping his arm around Ultear. "Ultear…"

"Hmm…" Ultear hummed as she spooned closer to Natsu, enjoying the warmth he generates.

"I…" Natsu began as the words got stuck in his throat.

Ultear looked expectantly at Natsu as her brown eyes bore unto his black ones. "What is it?" she asked.

"I… this… this is nice…whatever this is…" Natsu mumbled looking to the side as Ultear smiled and shook her head and leaned closer to the Dragonslayer.

"I love you too, Natsu. If that's what you mean." Ultear replied as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to finally get some sleep.

Natsu was about to reply but seeing that Ultear was completely asleep he relented. "What am I going to do with you?" he wondered looking at the woman as he looked helplessly at the ceiling. "Relationships are really something I'll never understand." He grumbled tiredly while wishing his father Igneel was there to help him, but for now he just sat next to Ultear and enjoyed the opportunity to be alone with her without the prying eyes of the world.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, HiroMashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 8: Prices to be paid.**

Ultear walked towards her room with a barely noticeable spring in her step after waking up in the cell with Natsu. The mere act of being able to sleep beside Natsu after awhile brought her great joy and happiness. Her job and responsibilities to her guild and the Council clashed with Natsu's own. His duties to the guild and Mirajane constantly occupying his time made time for each other almost nonexistent.

Mirajane, the mere thought of the silver haired beauty made her frown. Jealousy and bitterness accompanied the name and even though their comrade in arms. She wouldn't think twice of hurting her to get Natsu, but it was Natsu that kept her from acting. The person that saved her from herself time and again stopped her from hurting Mirajane. She cursed his kindness and pure heart, the qualities that drawn her to him in the first place.

"Good morning, Lady Ultear." A woman greeted. "Did you take him already?"

Ultear regarded the woman curiously. She was taller than her by an inch with short brown hair parted to the left (showing off her forehead) and tucked behind her ear that showed off her earrings. She has deep purple eyes and pouty lips with a light shade of lipstick on her lips. She projected an aura of maturity in her even though they're the same age. A mature beauty that could make any man submits to her whim.

She wore a purple form fitting dress supported by two thin straps with a plunging neckline that showed off a generous amount of her cleavage. The dress ended mid thigh with a short slit on the left. Above her dress she wore a white lab coat and finished her outfit with black pumps.

"No. and please, stop patronizing me. Your position is no higher than mine." Ultear replied with a frown. They both stared blankly at one another before her frown broke into a smile. "Good morning to you too, Cornelia. What did Seigrain left yesterday?" She asked her aid and friend.

Cornelia's smile turned into a frown and handed Ultear the documents. "I suggest you sit this one out and let that guy handle it."

Ultear read the contents of the documents as only one word escaped her lips. "Mother…" she whispered.

It's been years since she'd heard any news about her mother or Deliora after their last visit at her hometown. She even used her new found authority after becoming a council member to get information about the whereabouts of Deliora. But even after two years, nothing came up and had the suspicion that someone was stopping her from finding its whereabouts.

Cornelia saw the haunted look on her friend and spoke. "I looked into it and found out that the information about Deliora is correct. I don't know how he got the information from the Request management department, but he did." she explained. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ultear crumpled the piece of paper and turned it to ash. Two years of searching and the news she got was her mother's imminent demise from someone who wants to revive a demon.

"I'll look into it." Ultear replied icily. "Would you cover for me at the Council meeting?"

Cornelia looked at the anger in the woman's eyes and released a sigh. "Fine." She conceded. It was either she accept or be ordered to accept. "Seriously, being your aide is more work than I bargained for." She commented with a shrug. "You know, I'm still the head of the Magical research department and have other things to do than 'BE' your lapdog. I became your aide because you begged me too." she stated with mocked annoyance.

"You never really spend any time in there anyway, and it was you who offered. Not the other way around." Ultear countered and leveled her baleful glare at the brunette.

They stared at one another for the second time and smiled moments later.

"Thanks. You're a real friend." Ultear genuinely thanked the woman.

Cornelia shook her head and began to leave. "Whatever. You owe me a night at the bar for this." She replied with a wave.

**XOXOXO**

Everyone greeted the Dragonslayer upon his return with Mirajane the happiest in the group. She ran up to the Dragonslayer and hugged him before kissing him for all his worth. The demon has become wary of Ultear and had to keep tabs on the Dragonslayer every time the woman is around. Their last conversation still lingered in her mind and knew that the reality of losing Natsu to Ultear weighed heavily on her heart. Their relationship couldn't match up to the bonds they shared since they were kids.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Mirajane asked after their kiss. "I was worried that something bad might've happened to you." She stated.

Natsu looked at her curiously. "Bad? Why would something bad happen to me?" he asked. "I have Ultear to look out for Me." he added dumbly and everyone in the guild winced at his stupid reply.

"Right…" Mirajane agreed in a subdued tone.

Natsu naturally noticed her distress, but failed to see the reason. "Something wrong, Mira? Are you sick?" he asked pressing the back of his hand on her forehead.

Mirajane touched his hand and put it down and offered him a smile. "I'm fine, silly. Now, how about that date you promised me?" she added.

"Date?" Natsu repeated, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. "I don't remember promising you a date this week." He replied and then saw Mirajane became teary-eyed. "Oh, I remember now! I did promise you one." He said all too loudly, faking his answer.

"Let's go then!" Mirajane replied cheerily as she dragged the Dragonslayer up to the door before turning back. "Could you watch over the bar for me, Cana."

And with that Mirajane dragged the reluctant Dragonslayer to their date that she forced him to agree. Everyone in the guild felt pity for both Natsu and Mirajane. Natsu for being a gullible idiot and too caring for his own good, and Mirajane for fighting a losing battle against a woman that could easily steal Natsu if she made a move.

"They would've made the perfect couple." Cana commented as she put down her drink.

Lucy naturally heard this and asked. "What do you mean, Cana?"

"Like I said, Lucy. Natsu and Mira would've been the perfect couple if it weren't for Ultear." Cana answered.

"Ultear? But aren't they supposed to be siblings? Related by blood?" Lucy replied, hoping to get some answers to her questions.

"No. They aren't." Cana replied. "Natsu's parent is a dragon while Ultear's parent is Gray's master. Neither of them is related by blood and that means they could have a relationship with each other beyond the farce they call as siblings." She explained, too drunk to realize that she spilled everything about the two.

"That's enough, Cana." Erza spoke from behind Lucy. "You should man the bar as Mirajane asked you."

"Ok, Erza." Cana drunkenly agreed and staggered her way to the counter.

Lucy watched as the Card mage walked off to the bar as Titania sat opposite of her. "Is it true, Miss Erza? That Natsu and Ultear aren't really related by blood. Does that mean they could have a relationship if they want to?" the celestial mage asked before a thought struck her. "Are they in one now?"

"Lucy." Erza began icily, glaring daggers at the blonde and causing her to shut up. "I suggest you keep this to yourself. Those three's relationship is already under a lot of stress as it is, and we want to avoid any conversations about them." She explained remembering Natsu's confession to her about the state of their relationship.

"But-" Lucy began but another glare silenced her.

"Please understand Lucy that they are their own persons and we should be mindful of their own business." Erza stated.

She knew that if talks about those three's relationship started circulating around the guild. It wouldn't take long before their members start choosing sides until one of them would approach either one and ask, or better yet, tell them to do something about it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything. I was just curious that's all." Lucy apologized sincerely.

"I understand." Erza nodded as her expression softened. "Now, I understand that you're short on cash as of late. Do you want to come on an S-class mission with me?" Titania offered.

Lucy immediately paled at the thought of a job with the famous Titania. She'd heard a lot of stories about the woman and her tendency to be a slave driver. Not to mention her penchant for attacking her allies if they don't get out of the way. If Natsu was bad, Erza would be the death of her.

"Uh? Maybe next time, Miss Erza. I'm pretty busy right now." Lucy lied as the red head seemed to accept.

"Erza, a word with you." Master Makarov said as he landed on their table.

"What is it, Master?" Erza asked.

"I receive a message from Ultear earlier and she wants you, Gray and Natsu to accompany her on a mission." Makarov stated, handing Erza the piece of paper.

"Destroy the moon. A curse. Galuna Island." Erza read the request before looking up at Makarov. "I see, very well. I'll go and get the two. Come, Lucy."

"Ok?" Lucy reluctantly agreed.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu and Mirajane walked around the city enjoying their date together. They talked and told each other how their day went, laughing along the way, stopping at their favorite café where it served both food they liked.

Mirajane felt happy enjoying her time with Natsu. It was the few times that she felt that their relationship is intact after Ultear began actively seeking his attention and her threat of stealing the man she love. Natsu has become her happiness and reason for living after Lissana's death. Natsu made Lissana's death bearable and never once did he blame her for the accident and supported her decision to change herself. To be more like Lissana, and be the smile that Fairy Tail lost.

Mirajane looked beside her to see Natsu devour his food and wondered if Natsu knows she lied to him about their date.

"Natsu, did you really forgot our date?" Mirajane asked as Natsu looked at her curiously.

Natsu closed his eyes and shook his head from left to right, a gesture she found cute. "I guess, sorry about that Mira. I know I should be paying more attention to our relationship, but I guess I'm preoccupied with a lot of stuff lately. Strange dreams and whatnot." He answered apologetically.

Mirajane's sorry mood for lying to Natsu took a back seat at the mention of his dreams. "I see, is it about Ultear?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hand and her eyes downcast.

"No. It's about Igneel." Natsu replied, giving her hand a comforting squeeze, pulling it closer to his side. It was now his turn to lie to Mirajane knowing how it hurts her when Ultear's name is mentioned when their alone. "It's about the time I spent with Igneel. I really miss him, Mira." he said, unable to remember when he became good enough to mix the truth with a lie.

"I guess it's that time of the year, huh?" Mirajane commented looking to the side before glancing at Natsu. '_He wouldn't lie to me._' she thought with a smile.

"We're already back at the guild." Natsu suddenly said as Mirajane looked forward. "I guess time really flies when we're having fun." He commented with a grin.

"Why don't we take a detour then, Natsu? I'd like to show you my stamp collection." Mirajane said while smiling brightly. Her eyes carried a seductive glint in them.

Natsu stared at her dumbly for a second until he caught the meaning of her words and grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, kissing the woman passionately.

"I'm all fired up!." Natsu replied with a grin.

The couple ran across the streets of Magnolia towards Mirajane's house, their earlier doubts vanished about their relationship. Making love to one another is a perk they intend to indulge in, Mirajane more so than Natsu, as it was a way for her to show her love and ownership to the Dragonslayer.

They arrived at her house and shared another kiss just outside the gate. She opened the gate and entered the premises pulling Natsu behind her.

"Natsu."

The Dragonslayer stopped short from entering the Strauss sibling's premises. He saw Ultear coming out of their house garb in her mission clothes. She strode forward, briskly walking towards the Dragonslayer.

"Ultear, welcome back." Natsu greeted and frowned when he saw the serious if not haunted look on her face.

"Why aren't you packed? We need to leave now!" Ultear all but ordered as she reached for Natsu's free arm.

But before she could reach Natsu's arm, another caught it and stopped her. "Is there something you need, Ultear?" Mirajane asked with a smile, but didn't lack the edge it needed to deter the woman.

"We're going on a job, Mira. The one the Master mentioned. So, if you don't mind… let go of him." Ultear replied, trying to be as civil as she possible can towards Mirajane.

"What job? The master didn't mention anything about a job." Mirajane countered, her sapphire orbs boring through Ultear's brown ones.

Ultear's eyes narrowed at Mirajane's words. "Stop feigning ignorance, Mira, the Master must've told you beforehand." She angrily snaps back, thinking that Mirajane is simply distancing Natsu from her now that she needs him, not just his strength, but more importantly, his support.

It was Natsu who spoke first before things got out of hand. "Calm down, Ultear. I'm not sure what job you're talking about, but I'm sure Mirajane doesn't know It." he reasoned which made Mirajane smile as she thought he took her side.

"Are you taking her side?" Ultear asked, disbelief seeping in her voice. Her rational mind clouded with jealousy, fear and urgency that she spoke without thinking.

"What?" Natsu gasped as he took a step forward while she started walking away. "It's not what you think." He said almost pleadingly, catching her by the arm and brushing past Mirajane's hand.

"Let go of me, Natsu. It's obvious that she takes precedence over me." Ultear spat, her gaze directed at the pavement. "Is she more important than me?" she demanded in a harsh whisper.

This caught both Natsu and Mirajane off guard, stunning him silent. Both women waited expectantly for his answer. An answer he couldn't give knowing that it would hurt either of them and neither lying or telling the truth could avert it.

"Natsu, there you are. The Master gave us a mission." Erza's voice cut in as she approached the group with Gray, Lucy and Happy in tow. Erza immediately saw Natsu's predicament and decided to intervene before things get out of control. "I see that Ultear found you first. I guess she already told you about the job." She stated looking at Ultear.

Natsu released a sigh he didn't know he was holding and looked at Erza for answers. "What job are you talking about? Is it the same one that Ultear's telling me?" he asked.

"You haven't told him yet, Ultear?" Erza asked as said woman turned around. Her eyes grew cold and unfeeling towards Natsu.

"I see… I guess you really didn't know." Ultear stated in a business like tone. To Lucy who's new to the guild thought nothing of it, but to those that knew her knows that she's angry. Hiding her frustrations in a mask of seriousness where no one except those that knew her could tell what she's thinking.

"That's what we've been telling you." Natsu replied tiredly and just like earlier, Lucy saw it as his annoyance at Ultear, but to Erza, Mirajane and Ultear. It was a sign of defeat and uncertainty from the Dragonslayer.

"I received an order to help the people in Galuna Island to remove a curse that took over them." Ultear replied in the same business like tone.

Erza looked at Ultear and knew that she's hiding something. '_It's the same thing written in the request._' She though suspiciously. "She's right, Natsu, and it's the same one the Master ordered us to do." Erza agreed, supporting Ultear's reply.

"If it's from the Master, then you should go, Natsu." Mirajane spoke with a smile.

"Is it an S-class request?" Natsu asked Titania (purposely avoiding Ultear) to which she nodded. "Now, I'm fired up! It's been awhile since I last went on one. Let me just get my stuff." And with that Natsu ran towards his house next door followed by Happy.

The moment that Natsu entered the house, he stopped and clenched his fist in frustration.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Happy asked his partner.

"Aye, just a lot on my mind, Happy." Natsu replied forcing a grin. Happy nodded and watched as Natsu head upstairs to get his stuff.

**XOXOXO**

"I guess he's the only one thrilled in going on this dangerous job." Lucy commented with a sweatdrop.

Gray scanned the three women and grunted in annoyance. He still pinned for Ultear even after his rejection years ago, and even though he stopped going after her. He still hoped that she'll get tired of Natsu and move on. He looked at Mirajane and couldn't help but sympathize with the demon.

"Let's get going, Lucy. We'll wait for them at the station." Gray said as he started walking to the station.

The Celestial mage reluctantly followed as Ultear did the same not bothering to wait for the Dragonslayer. Natsu came out of the house just in time for Ultear to walk past him, ignoring him completely. He sighed and walked towards Mirajane and Erza.

"Sorry about earlier, Mira. I guess Ultear's just having a bad day." Natsu apologized.

"It's ok, Natsu. We've all had our bad days." Mirajane assured. She didn't really care about Ultear, but she would play the considerate card and show Natsu that she's better than Ultear. "Now, be careful out there and try not to destroy a lot of stuff, ok." She added with a smile, giving Natsu a quick peck on the lips as he ran after the rest of the group.

"We'll be leaving then." Erza said as she started to leave, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

Mirajane's eyes narrowed at Titania. "Stay away from him, Erza. I don't want any more competition for his affections." She warned the red head.

"What do you mean, Mira?" Erza asked in confusion.

"I saw you that day." Mirajane began and Erza's confused expression turned into one of understanding and regret. "I don't know why you keep taking Ultear's side, but I'm warning you. You may be my friend, but don't think that crossing me won't come without a price."

Erza knew a threat when she saw or hear one and Mirajane didn't even bother to cover it up. Up until today the memory of the kiss they shared when she managed to get him drunk enough and he mistook her for Ultear lay buried in the deep recesses of her mind.

**XOXOXO**

**FLASHBACK**

It was another rare night in Fairy Tail were its members left the guild early leaving just a scant few to drink quietly and enjoy some simple chatter. This left Erza and Natsu to enjoy a few quite drinks at the second floor where S-class mages gather. The floor was still restricted to S-class mages but he was the exception due to his connection with the three women and his skill and power that rivaled an S-class mage.

Both of them had idle chatter and it was strange sight for Titania to see the Dragonslayer drunk. Their drinking sessions were always about Natsu confiding his problems to her (his relationship with Mirajane and his feelings for Ultear) and him an ear for her own problems as well. She watched him intently and saw how different he is when drunk thanks to the drink he got from Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus -A gift to get into her panties. He's pretty serious when intoxicated that he looked like a heavy weight is placed upon his shoulders. It was then that she realized how handsome he looked when his serious.

"I think you've had enough, Natsu." Erza stated looking at the drunken Dragonslayer. She then looked at the bottle in his hand and found it funny how somebody would make a drink especially for someone like Natsu.

Natsu remained silent looking at the wooden floor with unseeing eyes. Too drunk to hear or care what Erza is saying. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to its owner to find none other than Ultear, which was strange since she hasn't come back from the Council, busy with another job.

"It's time to go home, Natsu."

Natsu heard her say but he didn't care and simply leaned forward and kissed the stunned woman.

Erza's eyes grew the size of dinner plates the moment Natsu kissed her. She tried to push him away, but the Dragonslayer merely wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't know if the alcohol played a role as the next thing she knew she kissed him back. Natsu has always been a close friend to her since they were kids and had been there for her in her time of need and it was the same reason that thoughts of a relationship beyond friendship entered her mind.

The heart she thought to have been closed to romance opened once again and wished for a relationship with the person that forced its way into her heart. He reminded her of the man that betrayed her; yet, the differences between them are leagues apart. Natsu pulled back and stared at Erza, cheeks ablaze at what they just did.

"Natsu… I-" Erza began, but was cut short as Natsu dove for more. Erza didn't care anymore as she pulled him on top of her and Requiped her armor off. His free hand roaming over her svelte body, touching places she didn't thought would feel good.

Natsu pulled back once more gazing down at Ultear who panted. "I love you… I really do…" he whispered.

Erza was once again stunned at his words and only fueled the clouded thoughts than ran around her mind. Would she ruin her friendship between Ultear and Mirajane so she could be the fourth wheel to the already crowded group? She looked at his eyes that gazed back at her and made her decision.

Natsu smiled as Ultear gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, Ultear…" he whispered to the woman before his vision went dark and collapsed on top of the woman.

Erza felt her heart break at his words and realized how stupid she was. Tears stung her eyes as she's reminded of the thoughts that she entertained. Of destroying a friendship she cherished and taking advantage of Natsu's feelings for Ultear. But instead of getting angry at the man, she was angry at herself for letting her weakness get the better of her. Watching Natsu and Mirajane, or Natsu and Ultear made her realize that she wanted to experience the relationship they shared, to have someone solely devoted to you.

She had one once and he betrayed her, leaving her to face the world alone to chase his dream of paradise. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and reveled in the warmth he creates.

"Why do you have to be so likable Natsu?" Erza whispered as she held him. It was then that she decided to step back and close her heart once more. She sat up and propped him into the table and stood up, and made the decision to make amends by helping him gain his happiness wherever it resides… even if it's not with her.

Erza finally left that night, wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the barely contained anger behind Mirajane's eyes.

**FLASHBACK END**

**XOXOXO**

Erza met Mirajane's icy stare with her own and took a step forward towards the demon. "It was a mistake what happened that night, and it made me realize the things that I was lacking and wanted to ignore." She replied, deciding that's there no reason to hide it to Mirajane anymore.

"Don't worry about me taking a shot at Natsu as I know that he's already spoken for, but I won't stand by and watch him suffer by making the wrong decision." Erza stated with seriousness as she started to leave but once again stopped by Mirajane.

"Are you telling me that Ultear is a much better pair for him than me?" Mirajane demanded, glaring daggers at the red head. "Who are you to decide what's right for him?"

"A friend that cares." Erza answered succinctly as she left.

Mirajane watched Erza leave and the perfect day she had ended in a bad note. She decided to head back to the guild and clear her mind. Working at the bar distracted her from everything else and today is a day she needed a distraction.

**XOXOXO**

The journey to their destination is a silent affair due to the events earlier that day. Ultear kept to herself, sitting a seat apart from the group. Erza sat beside Natsu who used her lap as a pillow since she knocked him out, deciding to look out the window of the Train. Gray looked bored out of his mind though he occasionally glanced at Ultear's location.

Meanwhile, Lucy is busy trying to stop Happy from picking on her. The flying cat hell bent on making fun of her, but even with the distraction she could feel the uneasy aura among the group.

They disembarked from the train and headed towards the docks trying to find a boat that will ferry them to the island. For awhile, nobody wanted to until a man named Bobo offered to ferry them, but with their numbers and Erza's stuff made the travel impossible. This made Ultear impatient as she stormed off into one of the seedier bars in Hargeon and roughed up the owner of the pirate ship she saw.

Moments later, the group is now on the pirate ship being directed by Bobo to the island's location while telling them about its history. The moment that Galuna Island is in sight, Bobo disappeared as they made their way into the island. They docked at the east end and made their way on foot towards their destination.

As they made their way along the forest, an observation Lacrima constantly monitored their movement and relayed their location to its owner.

Natsu's group arrived at the town and gathered information about the request. The group found out about the villagers secret and the likely source of their troubles and decided to stay for the night and begin their investigation tomorrow.

**XOXOXO**

"This is interesting. The famous Salamander, Fairy Tail's Ice Queen, The Fairy Queen, Titania Erza, Gray Fullbuster and the heir of the Heatfillia Railroads, Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial mage herself." The owner of the Lacrima commented. "Would you be able to defeat such powerful opponents, Reitei?" she asked looking at her current employer.

Reitei looked at the woman, a powerful dark mage that agreed to help him for a chance to fight the victor in his fight against Deliora.

"Do not take my powers lightly, Noire." Reitei replied, freezing the whole room. "I've spent the last eight years strengthening my magic to defeat Deliora. A group of mages from some guild could never defeat me." he stated confidently.

Noire removed the hood of her cloak, revealing her long raven hair that cascaded down her back. Her hair parted nicely to the left letting her long bangs cover the left side of her face reaching down her breast while the other is tucked behind her ear.

She wore a white ceramic mask that covered her eyes. A black zip-up sleeveless bodysuit with the top part unzipped up to the bottom of her large breasts with a belt around her waist where a short sword made of Lacrima is holstered on her side. She also wore black collared trench coat with gold trim over her suit, her collar buttoned and the one just below it. And finally black heeled boots finished the ensemble.

"I see." Noire replied with a feral smile. "You wouldn't mind then if I test their strength?" she asked as started to leave before a wall of ice blocked her path. She slowly glanced back at her temporary employer and sending him a neutral yet impatient stare.

"Have patience, Noire." Reitei ordered. "Let them come to us, then will make our move."

Noire seemed to consider his order for a moment and conceded. "Very well, I'll concede for now, but bear in mind that my patience has a limit." She warned before she walked out of the room.

The moment she did, the ice that covered the room melted and turned into water. It was a show of her defiance against the Ice mage and a warning that she's not to be crossed. Reitei extended his hand forward to catch the droplet of water before he looked at the direction the woman exited.

"Was it really a good idea accepting her offer to help?" Reitei wondered if having a wanted dark mage -notorious for killing powerful mages from legal and dark guilds join his ranks.

**XOXOXO**

The next day remained another silent affair for the group as they walked along the jungle towards an ancient temple the villagers spoke of. Along the way they came across a group of mages. A short man wearing a trench coat with blue hair, A man with orange hair who looked like a dog wearing only his pants, and a woman with two pigtails on her pink tresses wearing a black dress and finally a giant pink rat wearing a maid's outfit that attacked them on sight. Before Lucy could even summon a spirit or run away, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Ultear struck first.

Natsu decided to go for the charging pink rat, propelling himself in the air above the massive rodent as it watch him ascend in the air. When gravity finally took hold, he allowed it to drag him back down and barreled-rolled to the left to avoid the rock throwed at him. He cocked his fist back as flames engulfed it and collided on the skull of the massive rat, creating a powerful shockwave and a massive crater.

Its owner stunned at the sudden turn of events, stood stock still as Ultear neared the group and much like Natsu her burning fist cocked back. The short man with blue hair acted quickly and erected an invisible barrier where Ultear's fist penetrated halfway. He was about to boast his ability to nullify any form of magic when Ultear clocked him in the face with a flame propelled fist, sending the man rocketing towards the dog-man and pass his allies.

The woman finally snapped out of her daze and created a golem which Gray instantly froze. Erza cut it in half with her spear, shooting pass the crumbling pieces and slammed her weapons pole on the woman's midsection, sending the woman crashing into a tree. With the fight easily concluded, Natsu was ordered to tie the three mages so they couldn't escape as Ultear placed a magic suppressing rune around them.

Natsu kicked the giant rat on the side as its owner reprimanded him of hurting her pet. "The thing isn't even a good warm up, but at least I managed to blow off some steam." He said.

"I agree." Erza nodded as she Requipped her spear back to her storage space. "It's good to let out some steam once in awhile."

"Yeah, it's nice, but Flame brain over there does it every chance he gets. It's a wonder he's still allowed to go on jobs." Gray sniped earning Natsu's ire.

"What do you mean by that, Prince Frostbite?" Natsu demanded, bumping heads with the ice mage.

"I'm saying that you destroy everything you touch, brimstone breath!" Gray snapped back.

"Are you asking for a fight, Popsicle?!" Natsu glared at Gray, fist ablaze and ready to deliver the first strike.

"Natsu!" Erza's voice boomed as the Dragonslayer directed his angry gaze at her. "Heel!" she ordered and the moment the Dragonslayer saw the deathly look on her eyes, he did as he was told.

"Pathetic! You're not a Dragon, you're a dog." Gray spat in amusement earning him an angry growl from Natsu.

"Stop picking fights with Natsu, Gray!" Erza snapped, dragging the Ice mage by the ear and sitting him beside the Dragonslayer, lecturing them both about fighting.

"Erza has them whipped." Happy tittered as he flew around Lucy and landed on Ultear's head. "Are you ok now, Ul?" he asked using her nickname.

Ultear picked up the cat and smiled. "A little, but until we're finished with this job I won't feel content." She replied.

"Why, is there something important about this job?" Lucy asked.

"You could say that this job is a bit personal for me." Ultear replied, forcing a smile.

"What do you mean, Ultear?" Natsu asked seriously, walking in front of Ultear who avoided him for a whole day. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ultear saw the concern in his eyes and knew that ignoring him yesterday was a bad decision. He always stuck by her through thick and thin and always protected her from everything.

"There is." Ultear nodded and saw the hurt in his eyes. "This involves you too, Gray."

"Me? Why?" Gray asked walking beside Natsu.

"The real reason where here on this request is not because of the villagers, but because of the ceremony being performed on the island." Ultear revealed, nodding as she saw she has everyone's attention. "The ceremony is called 'Moon drip'; it's said to use the power of the moon to remove powerful seals or melt ice that's rumored to never melt."

Gray immediately realized what Ultear was saying. "Are saying that Deliora is somewhere on this Island?!" the ice mage gasped as Ultear nodded grimly.

"Yes, and from what I gather. The demon is where the villagers said to have seen the ceremony is being performed." Ultear added.

"So, Deliora is in the temple in the middle of the island?" Erza easily deduced. "Is there a dark guild involve?"

"No, a cult is behind this. We need to hurry before they succeed in releasing Deliora." Ultear answered as the group nodded.

"It's too late!" the woman with pink hair spat. "The ceremony has already reached its final stage and by nightfall, Deliora will be released." She stated proudly.

Gray who's already beside himself at the thought of someone trying to revive Deliora, drew the woman close to him. "Why the hell would you people want to revive that demon?! Don't you know the kind of destruction it would cause if it ever gets out?!" he screamed at the woman, remembering the people he lost because of the demon.

"We know what Deliora is capable of." It was the man with blue hair who answered. "The three of us lost our loved ones because of that demon. We're trying to free it so Lord Reitei could kill it and in turn get revenge for us." He reasoned defiantly.

Gray lost the wind in his sails at the revelation, knowing that they shared the same past with Deliora. He gently placed the woman back on the ground and took a step back. "I know what you're going through, but we're talking about my Master's life here. Melting the ice means killing my teacher and her mother, Ur." He explained as he pointed at the already departing woman.

"Let's go, Gray." Erza beckoned, waiting for the Ice mage. "Leave them, they won't be bothering us while they're bound and inside the runes. We need to hurry!" she ordered.

"Fine." Gray agreed as he followed Titania.

The group started their journey once more, but this time Ultear is once again back to her difficult self. It annoyed the Dragonslayer and decided to confront the woman, running up beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me it's about your mother, Ultear?" Natsu asked while looking forward. "I would've come with you right away if you'd told me."

"I wasn't thinking straight since I've found out that somebody is trying to kill my mother after years of searching for her. I guess… I panicked." She answered with a shrug.

Natsu stared at her in annoyance. She could be a real pill sometimes, but it was the same reason he liked her. Strong and bullheaded just like him. So, he decided to let it slide. "Didn't she die years ago?" Natsu asked curiously.

"You could say that, but I remembered that the spell she used to defeat Deliora will merely transform her body into a medium to encase the demon in ice." Ultear explained. "So, she's technically alive. She's just a giant icicle." She replied, nonchalantly, if not cold and devoid of emotion.

"She's alive, huh? Does Gray know about this?" Natsu asked again.

"Yes." Ultear replied tersely.

"That's it!" Natsu snapped, grabbing Ultear by the wrist and forcing her to stop. "Aren't you supposed to be happy that you'd finally be able to see your mother?! Why are you acting like you don't care, Ultear?!" he demanded as the rest of group looked back towards them.

"Na-?" Lucy began, only to be cut off by Erza.

"Don't interfere, Lucy." Erza ordered.

"Why do you care, Natsu?" Ultear asked, turning around to face Natsu. "Didn't you hear them? Deliora would be freed tonight and we haven't even gotten anywhere near that temple for hours and we only have a few minutes of daylight left. Unlike you, I don't keep my hopes up that I'd find her alive." She snapped at the Dragonslayer and looked to the side bitterly. "I'm not even sure if we'd even find Igneel, or if he's even alive."

"Ultear!/You've went too far!" both Erza and Gray shouted, knowing that the woman was out of the line.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock before his face twisted in anger. He took one big step forward, gripping Ultear by the shirt and pulling her close to his person. He glared daggers at her, yet, she merely looked to the side and saw the pain flash in her eyes. Natsu wanted to be angry at her for what she said to Igneel, the Dragon that took her in and taught them Dragonslayer magic, but he cared too deeply for the woman to be angry at her.

Natsu finally lets go of Ultear and took a step back. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he said with a huff.

"I'm not the difficult one." Ultear replied glancing at the Dragonslayer. "You're the one trying to chase two rabbits at the same time." She commented with a grin that only annoyed the Dragonslayer before a thicket of trees grew from the ground.

Erza, Gray and Lucy were stuck on the other side while Natsu and Ultear remained on the other. Stunned at the sudden appearance of trees they called out to one another and asked Happy to fly over to where Natsu and Ultear is.

"How far are we from the others, Happy?" Ultear asked as Natsu continued to pound into the thick trunk of the trees.

"It's at least 10 meters, Ultear." Happy answered.

"I see…" Ultear replied taking in what she was told. "Tell the others that the goal is still the same. We'll head towards the temple and meet up there, understood?"

"Aye!" Happy responded with a salute as he flew to the others.

"Stay with Lucy, Happy. Just in case she'll need saving." Ultear shouted as the Exceed nodded. "Let's go, Natsu." she ordered.

Natsu nodded as they moved once more with silence as their company.

**XOXOXO**

"Is that so?" Erza asked as the Exceed nodded. "Let's get moving then."

"Hey, Erza, will those two be alright?" Lucy asked as they headed towards their destination.

Erza glanced at the blonde before looking forward. "They'll be fine, Lucy. It's those two after all." She replied vaguely.

Lucy seemed to accept her answer as she glanced at Gray. The Ice mage looked annoyed like usual. It wasn't hard for Titania to guess that Gray still had feelings for Ultear even though he stopped trying to get her attention, choosing to be a friend and wait until she looks at his direction after she gets tired of Natsu. She had to laugh inwardly at the irony; she's in the same boat when it comes to Natsu and as much as she hated to entertain the notion.

The thought of Natsu falling out of Ultear's graces had a terrifying appeal to it, and it would only be a matter of time before she could create a wedge between him and Mirajane and she could have him all to herself. Damn herself for being Natsu's close confidant, as it allowed her to fall for him and worm his way into her heart.

"Stop!" Erza ordered, jumping back to avoid the spear that landed in front of her. "Get ready to fight everyone." as Erza ordered them to prepare, they were immediately surrounded by a group of people.

"This is bad." Lucy commented, having lost count of their opponents numbers, but nonetheless ready to fight, hands already on her keys.

"This is a waste of time." Gray grumbled, already prepared to attack.

"It is." Erza agreed which made the Ice mage gawk at her. "Go on ahead, Gray. We'll take it from here."

"We will?" Lucy asked with a shrill yelp.

Gray looked back at the two and relented. "Thanks Erza." he thanked Titania and left.

Lucy summoned Cancer and looked at Erza. "Are you sure we can handle this, Erza?" she asked again.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Erza asked, sending a deathly look to the blonde.

"No!" Lucy replied quickly.

"Good." Erza nodded with a smile. "This will be an easy fight. I assure you, Lucy."

**XOXOXO**

The path Natsu and Ultear took led them to a path that ended in front of a cave where a lone figure stood, a woman in all black and Ultear immediately knew who the person was.

"Noire… so the rumors are true. You do use the lost magic, Arc of Time." Ultear commented as the woman removed her hood.

"Ultear Milkovich Dragneel." Noire greeted with a smile. "To think I'd find a Council member in this quaint little island." She commented.

"Noire!" Natsu stated grimly and leveling her with a glare as Ultear glanced at him. "Who the hell is Noire?" he asked out-loud, tilting his head to side.

Ultear managed to blush in shame at Natsu's bottomless stupidity and smacked him in the head. "Then stop acting like you know her, damn it!" she snapped as Natsu looked at her like with a pout. "She's a dark mage much like Erigor, but unlike the fool, she kills for no reason." She explained as Natsu's eyes hardened.

"You're right about the killing, but I do have a reason." Noire countered nonchalantly, flicking her wrist as a dagger made of Lacrima appeared. "I kill mages that are considered powerful." She began wrapping her arms around her body. "I love the thrill of not knowing who of us would live and the thought of me standing on top once again!" she finished dramatically, her body writhing in pleasure.

Natsu couldn't really find a fault at the woman's crazy logic, though he could do without the senseless killing and she was pretty easy on the eyes as well. "Well let's see if you can kill me then?" he challenged, charging at the woman.

Noire simply smiled and threw the dagger at her hand at Natsu. "**Flash Forward**" The woman stated simply.

Before the Dragonslayers eyes, the dagger that was heading straight at his way vanished and surrounded him. He was stunned at the sudden turn of events as he was cut by the numerous daggers sent his way. It gave the woman enough time to rush the Dragonslayer and deliver a powerful punch that opened his guard before delivering a blow to his cheek that sent him tumbling along the ground.

"Natsu!" Ultear gasped, catapulting herself towards the woman and appearing behind Noire.

Ultear aimed her flaming fist at the woman's head, but Noire ducked before it could hit and delivered a sweeping kick of her own. Ultear avoided Noire's leg as she continued on her arc and delivered a heel drop. The ground exploded into rubble as Ultear clicked her tongue knowing her attack missed. Noire landed on her feet, flicking her wrist once more as eight pairs of daggers appeared between her fingers.

"Luminous Minutes." Noire said, throwing the daggers on top of Ultear as they multiplied and rained down like beams.

Acting quickly, Ultear created a barrier with her '**Ice Make: Dahlias**', protecting her from the initial barrage before it melted into water. Just as about the rest of the daggers would strike her, something collided on her side, sending her off the daggers path. She glanced at the person responsible for saving her from getting impaled.

Natsu once again saved her as he landed on his feet while carrying her bridal style. "You, ok?" Natsu asked, placing Ultear back on the ground.

"Thanks." Ultear replied succinctly, annoying Natsu before redirecting her attention to Noire. "Your magic is really the bane of Creation mages. I would've loved to learn that form of magic if only to kill my mother." she admitted, ignoring Natsu's angry protest. "But someone made me realize what I truly want and gave me a better reason for living." She glanced at the Dragonslayer and smiled. "If only that person would stop fooling himself."

"I'm glad that you found a new reason for living." Noire commented sarcastically as an explosion came from the temple. "Well, I guess my unwilling employer got his ass handed to him by one of your friends. I guess there's no point in knowing if he could defeat Deliora if he's easily defeated." She released a sigh, "I guess I'll just have to find out for myself if Deliora is all that it's cracked up to be. He'd be close to escaping right about now." With that comment, Noire left the two and entered the cave where Deliora is kept.

"I guess Gray defeated the boss. Damn, I can't believe he took the spotlight from me!" Natsu grumbled.

"Come on, Natsu!" Ultear called, running towards the cave.

Natsu immediately caught up with Ultear, running beside her. "What are you going to do if what she's saying is true? That Deliora might be freed any moment from now." He asked and saw her determination waver.

A pregnant pause permeated the two as Ultear remained silent. "It doesn't matter now if we find the ice intact or not. What's important is we stop Deliora from escaping." She answered and for the second time that day Natsu pulled her to a stop.

"Damn it, Ultear! I'm not asking what everybody else wants! I'm asking what you want, if seeing your mother again would make you happy!" Natsu demanded forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Why, what is it to you if whether I could see my mother again? She's not important to you, you don't even know her." Ultear asked her voice barely above whisper. It pained her to lose her mother again the second time and felt that her wish of reliving the happy times in the past was never meant to be.

"You're right. I don't know her nor is she even important to me." Natsu answered honestly making her look away with disgust. "But you're important to me, Ultear! And if seeing your mother again would make you happy then I'll do everything in my power to make it happen!" he declared, his black orbs gazing into her brown ones with grim determination.

Ultear looked at Natsu's determined expression before she pulled him forward and kissed him. The third time they did as Natsu willingly returned it, assuring her that everything would be alright. They slowly pulled back as she held his face with both her hands.

"I don't mind not seeing my mother again if it meant that you'll return to me alive, understand!" Ultear ordered.

"Now I'm all fired up! Let's go and stop that woman!" Natsu exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Ultear nodded as they headed deeper into the cavern. She looked at Natsu fondly and silently in her mind added that she would still steal Natsu from Mirajane whatever the outcome of this mission is.

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile with Erza, Lucy and Happy, their grueling fight (for Lucy and their opponents' anyway.) over. Fairy Tail stood victorious once more with their enemies unmasked. All of them victims of Deliora.

"Thank god we have you on our side, Erza." Lucy panted with her hands on her knees.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Erza and your spirit did all the work." The Exceed teased the blonde.

"Shut up, you stupid cat! Their powers are proportional to mine!" Lucy screamed at the blue cat flying around her.

"Tell me. Are all of you trying to free Deliora so you could take your revenge?" Erza asked looking at the defeated group.

Their enemies remove their masks and revealed them to be villagers that suffered the same fate as Gray.

"Yes, our goal is just as you say it is." The Elder of the villagers spoke. "All of us followed Lord Reitei so we could all get our revenge at the demon."

"I see, but tell me is there no one else left at the temple?" Erza asked again as the elder shook her head.

"There shouldn't be. All of us were ordered to defeat you and your group." The elder replied.

"Very well, we will do you no harm nor the Council will act against you for helping this Reitei-person, I just ask that you stay out of our way." Erza stated civilly as they all agreed to her terms. "Happy, Lucy, we need to get to the temple now. Someone is still performing the ceremony." She ordered as both mages nodded and headed towards the temple.

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile, at the top of the temple, the three mages Team Natsu defeated earlier performed the ceremony. After Team Natsu left, Noire appeared to the group and freed them and told them to head to the temple to perform the ceremony on their own.

**XOXOXO**

Ultear and Natsu caught up with Noire at the cavern where Deliora is kept. Ultear felt the strength leave her body at the sight of the giant Ice slowly melting into the cavern floor; the moons purple beam hastens its demise. Natsu on the other hand remained focus on the task at hand and reminded Ultear of the reason they're in the cavern in the first place.

The fight between the three mages continued as Noire continued to fight both Dragonslayers into a stalemate. They both threw punches and kicks at the dark mage who dodge their attacks and countered with ease.

Dodging Noire's swipe with her short sword, Natsu landed on his feet a few feet away. He catapulted himself towards Noire once again before being sent to the wall with a Lacrima orb to the cheek.

Ultear continued to unleash a flurry of attacks at Noire, weaving around her strikes and counters with her sword while keeping a safe distance from the powerful Dragonslayer. Ultear jumped back and performed several backflips avoiding Noire's daggers, running along the cave walls and catapulting herself towards Noire.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze!**" Ultear threw the massive fireball at Noire.

Noire merely smirked and aimed her index finger at the fireball, a yellow magic seal appearing creating a small blue orb. "Too easy." She commented, firing the orb of electricity at the fireball.

The attack created an explosion just as Ultear expected, but what stunned her was Noire's attack shooting pass the flurry of flames and striking her in the process. Noire then shifted her attention to Natsu. She weaved and bobbed around Natsu's attacks, not bothered by the flames coming from his fists and legs. Noire thrusts her sword forward forcing Natsu to dodge to the left and was struck by her leg, hitting him on his chin.

Natsu spun in midair and landed on all fours like a cat and charged Noire once more using his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Noire moved her head to the side smirking at the Dragonslayer before she quickly spun around and delivered a palm thrust to his stomach, knocking the wind out of Natsu and elbowing him on the face. Stunned but undeterred, Natsu countered with a kick that Noire easily blocked with her arm and poised to strike Natsu with her sword forcing him to jump back.

"I haven't even move, Salamander." Noire commented gesturing at her location.

"Gahhh! I'll show you!" Natsu cried in frustration.

Natsu lunged at the woman once more delivering a flurry of blows. Noire continued to counter with her own set of attacks and delivered a feint with her left and delivered a powerful right cross sending him flying into the wall.

"You fell for it." Natsu stated with a grin.

"Let's see you dodge this at close range." Ultear seethed, appearing behind the stunned Noire. "**Azure Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

Ultear unleashed her most powerful attack, combining her Creation magic and Dragonslayer magic. The blue flames connected against Noire creating a massive explosion that rocked the cavern and sent Ultear flying back into Natsu's arms. The explosion created a massive ice structure that encased Noire just as the moons purple beams stopped washing over Deliora.

**XOXOXO**

At the top of the Temple, Erza, Lucy and Happy once again stopped the trio of mages that was freed by Noire. The Fairy Tail mages looked down at the once again bound mages.

**XOXOXO**

"To think I'd have to use it on you." Ultear panted and would've collapsed on the floor if not for Natsu's help.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked as he admired the giant ice crystal that stood in the middle of the cavern. "What was that move you just used? Igneel never taught us that."

Ultear smiled tiredly and spoke. "He didn't." she answered simply. "I made that spell by myself, by combining Creation magic and Dragonslayer magic. Though using it places a large amount of strain on my body." She explained.

"Can you teach me that?" Natsu asked as he sat down with the woman between his legs.

"I'm afraid I can't, Natsu. I was able to do that because I'm born with a natural talent for Creation magic." Ultear answered which only made Natsu confused.

"Does that mean that Creation magic will always come natural to you even if you stopped using it for years?" Natsu asked.

"Uh-huh." Ultear nodded before she stood up glancing at Deliora before looking at Natsu in the eyes. "Remember to come back to me, ok, Natsu…" she ordered before falling unconscious.

"I guess you really pushed yourself too far, huh?" Natsu commented with a smile.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray shouted as he ran towards the Dragonslayers, stopping in front of Natsu. "You look like shit." He commented with a grin. "Did Ultear do that?"

"You look as great as you always do, Popsicle." Natsu countered, looking at the battered and bruised Gray. "She did. Awesome, huh? Wish you could be as powerful as us."

"Yeah, right." Gray snorted. "She's powerful, but I could beat you with my eyes closed and an arm tied around my back." both men glared at each other for awhile and relented.

"Here." Natsu handed the woman to the ice mage. "Take her outside to safety. I'll find a way to bring Deliora outside."

Gray looked at the Dragonslayer curiously and wondered how he would bring the giant form of Deliora outside. He then looked at the unconscious form of Ultear and shook his head. "Whatever. Just don't go asking for my help, because there's no way in hell I'll help you carry or pull that thing outside." He snapped before walking outside with Ultear on his shoulders.

Natsu now stood at the frozen form of Deliora, scratching his head for taking in more than he can chew. He then tilts his head to the side, crossing his arms to his chest and closed his eyes to think.

"What are you thinking, Salamander?" Noire's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he spun around and saw the woman break free of her prison.

"How did you got out?" Natsu asked before he looked to the side to give the woman some privacy. Her clothes ruined from Ultear's attack, showing a lot of her skin in the process.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." Noire teased, using her Arc of time to repair her clothes. Content that her clothes are fixed she directed her gaze at the Dragonslayer. "It was quite easy actually. The moment I felt the ice started form, I immediately used my Arc of Time to create a thin barrier around me before I passed out and the ice continued to expand outward. If I wasn't myself and this battle armor, I'd be dead."

"I guess it's up to me to finish the job." Natsu declared, lunging at the woman.

"Can you?" Noire taunted as she moved her head to the right, avoiding Natsu's flaming fist.

Natsu continued to rain fiery blows against the woman who weaved and bobbed under his fists. Having seen everything the Dragonslayer has to offer, Noire decided to end the fight with one blow. She blocked Natsu's fist with her forearm and held his arm before electrocuting the Dragonslayer and delivering a powerful blow that sent Natsu crashing into the cave wall.

Noire pushed her advantage, charging the Dragonslayer as he's about to remove himself from the crater he's in. Her knee embedded itself in his midsection, forcing the air out of his lungs as he coughed up blood. She grabbed his scarf and held her close to her person.

"You're strong Salamander, but you still have a long way to go before you're worth killing." Noire stated as Natsu passes in and out of consciousness. She tossed Natsu into the air and delivered a powerful kick to his midsection, slamming him to the crater he made before collapsing on a heap in the ground. Noire looked down on Natsu before she turned around and began to leave.

Natsu watched as the woman leave and reached forward before she could take another step. "We're not done here…" he hissed, glaring at the woman.

Noire turned around and delivered a kick, hitting Natsu in the chin sending him to the heavily damaged wall once more and catching him in his scarf. "You really are persistent, aren't you?" she stated with a smile and saw the annoyed expression on his face. "Don't bother trying to move your body. If you really want to fight me to the death, then let's play a game. The next time Ultear and I cross pads, I'll kill her." she whispered darkly.

Natsu's eyes widen in anger. "I won't let you…!" he snarled before receiving another punch, this time hitting his temple. He stared dumbly at the floor as his eyesight blurred and his ears continued to ring from the blow before falling into the ground. He watched as Noire started walking away, cursing in his head as unconsciousness took over him.

**XOXOXO**

Lucy watched as Erza shake the unconscious Sherry for answers on how they managed to escape. The sight was comical at best and had to put a stop to it less she shook the woman to death.

"Erza… she can't answer you if she's unconscious." Lucy suggested as the angry red head directed her attention to her, flinching as she did.

Erza was about reply when out of the shadows Noire appeared and knocked Lucy unconscious. "Lucy!" she cried, leaping towards Noire.

Noire dodged Erza's swing and spun around Titania and knocked her out like Lucy. She left the two unconscious women on the ground and walked past the trio of unconscious mages, stopping in front of the ritual circle.

"Let see if this Demon lives up to its reputation." Noire stated as she performed the ceremony alone.

**XOXOXO**

"Natsu…"

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and wiped the grime of them. He saw Igneel's massive head looking down at him. "What is it, Igneel?" he asked groggily.

"Come, I need to talk to you about Ultear." Igneel said which wiped away any trace of sleep from the young Dragonslayer.

"Ok." Natsu nodded as Igneel started to walk away from the camp. Natsu slowly sat up as to not wake up Ultear who slept beside him.

He could still remember the sadness and pain Ultear suffered when she found out her mother died hours earlier. It was the first time they slept together as she clung to him like a life line. Even now that she's asleep, her hand gripped his scarf tightly as if afraid that he'll leave her. He gently untied his scarf from his waist and left it on his spot so she wouldn't notice he left as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Don't leave me… Natsu…" Ultear muttered in her sleep, clutching the scarf tightly.

Natsu looked back and grinned at the sleeping girl. "I won't, and that's a promise." He declared and ran off to find Igneel.

It didn't take long before he found Igneel waiting at their training grounds looking at the sky. He walked up beside the Fire Dragon and waited for Igneel to notice him.

"Natsu, I'm going to teach you a spell, a spell unique to a Fire Dragonslayer and the only spell that doesn't destroy." Igneel began as Natsu looked at him disbelievingly.

"Are you pulling my leg, Igneel?" Natsu asked. "I thought we're going to talk about Ultear?"

Igneel stared at his adopted son and couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or proud, annoyed at his bottomless well of stupidity and proud at his deep connection with Ultear.

"Yes, Natsu, fire doesn't always destroy, it gives and creates life. The sun in the sky is a great example; it gives life to everything around you." Igneel explained even as Natsu tried to wrap his head to what his father is trying to say, but failing miserably.

"So, you're trying to tell me that this spell you're going to teach me will help Ultear?" Natsu asked, dropping everything he heard from Igneel and focused on his objective.

"Correct. I'm going to teach you 'Solaris, the flames of life.'" Igneel answered. "It's the only spell I know that has a chance of reversing the effects of the Iced shell, and hopefully reunite her with her mother."

"You mean she's not dead?" Natsu gasped, looking at his father in disbelief. "I need to tell Ultear!" he screamed in joy ready to run back and tell Ultear the news.

Igneel shook his head and used his tail to block Natsu's path – the young Dragonslayer colliding with his tail. "Don't. You're only going to give her false hope if you do."

"But why, isn't this a good thing?" Natsu asked looking up at his father from the ground.

"It is, but you must know that the spell requires a lot from the user. One must have large amounts of magical reserves and must be at his full strength to cast the spell. Otherwise…" Igneel paused as Natsu looked at him expectantly. "The user will die from the heavy strain it places on the body and exhaustion of all his magic…"

"You mean I might die?" Natsu asked quietly as the gravity of the situation struck him. "Will it really bring her mother back?"

"It might. The spell that Ultear's mother used is a powerful sealing spell that uses the casters body as a catalyst to imprison its enemies in ice for all eternity while draining away its life force. Solaris is used to remove the effects of the most powerful of sealing spells and curses while undoing any damage done. It's the only healing type magic a Fire Dragonslayer has." Igneel explained once more and saw the look of determination in his young eyes.

"Teach me, Igneel!" Natsu ordered to his father. "I don't ever want to see her cry again!"

Igneel's eyes showed how proud he is of his son and spoke. "Very well, then. I shall teach it to you, but you must promise me that you'll follow the conditions for using it, understood?"

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see the ice from the demon began to shatter as the moon's rays once again showered the demon. It also meant that whatever was left of Ultear's mother is turning into water. He knew that he only have few moments before Deliora escapes and the ice completely breaks, but enough time to perform a spell Igneel taught him years ago.

"Why do I always forget these things…?" Natsu mused as his magic seal appeared beneath him. His flames swirled around him in a violent gale as he closed his eyes in concentration. "I hope this works, Igneel…"

His red flames slowly changed in color to a bright orange that resembled the sun. He extended both of his arms, palms pointing outward as the flames gathered at its center. He then drew them together and fused the flames in both hands in a stance that resembled of one using Fairy Law. Natsu opened his eyes as the same magic seal appeared above Deliora and the flames between his hands resembled a small sun.

"Flames of Life, SOLARIS!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming the concentrated orb of fire with his right hand into the ground.

The flames disappeared from his seal the same time as Deliora is engulfed in a pillar of fire. He could feel all of his magic being drawn away from his body as the flames is channeled through his magic seal and into the one on top of Deliora. After what seemed like hours, the spell finally ended and the flames washing over Deliora vanished.

Natsu collapsed on the ground as dark spots started to from at the corner of his eyes. "Did it work?" he asked with labored breaths, forcing his body to stand up once more.

Deliora released an ear piercing roar and saw the Dragonslayer in front of him, standing defiantly before its might. It reared its massive fist back and aimed it at the Dragonslayer.

Natsu watched as Deliora's fist rushed towards him, and just as it's about to hit. He saw rose vines shot towards Deliora's fist, piercing the massage appendage. More came from behind him and skewered the demon, as moments later Deliora shattered into thousands of pieces.

Natsu looked behind him and saw a woman standing a few feet from him, naked as the day she was born. "Ultear…?" he asked before he collapsed in a heap.

The woman walked towards the Dragonslayer and removed his scarf that held a feint glow in it and tied it around her impressive bust. Then she removed his waistcoat and belt and tied it around her waist to cover her nether regions. She then lifted the unconscious young man and started her way out of the caverns.

**XOXOXO**

Lucy, Gray, Ultear and Erza stood outside the shoreline waiting for Natsu's return. Lyon and his group also sat at the same place, their earlier transgression all but forgotten after their defeat. They waited in silence for Natsu's return.

"What do you know about Noire?" Ultear asked Lyon, breaking the silence.

Lyon looked at her master's daughter and couldn't help but see the face of his master.

"Nothing. It's still a mystery to me how she found out about what we we're doing in this island." He replied honestly as Ultear seemed to accept.

Another silence permeated the group as different emotions ran high. Mostly fear for the Dragonslayer's safety.

"Shouldn't we check on Natsu?" Lucy asked as all eyes landed on the Celestial mage. "I-I mean if he needed our help or something." She stammered.

Erza saw Ultear grip her arm tightly and knew that she's afraid of what might happen to Natsu. "He'll be fine, Lucy. It's Natsu we're talking about here." Titania assured the blonde much like herself.

"Yeah. Just you wait, when that idiot comes back, he'll be gloating about how he defeated Deliora." Gray added, even he is worried for Natsu's safety.

"Aye! Natsu's just fine, Lucy." Happy agreed.

Lyon watched as the group from Fairy Tail and saw how much of a family they are to one another. This in turn made him wonder if he would experience such simple joys if he joined in a guild. Simple joys that Ur wanted them to experience.

"I also believe that Salamander would be alright." Lyon joined in, gaining the groups attention. "The last roar that we heard must be Deliora's dying breath as Ur's magic might've already drained it of all of its life force." He commented. It also made sense to him that Deliora would've died the moment it escaped its frozen confines.

"Well, this is interesting." The woman commented gaining everyone's attention.

Everyone froze at the sight of a scantily clad woman carrying an unconscious Dragonslayer on her shoulder.

"Ur?" both Gray and Lyon gasped at the sight of their teacher.

Ultear the moment she heard the name stood up straight from the rock she's leaning on and looked behind her.

"Mother…"

**XOXOXO**

Three days later…

"Ugh… what happened?" Natsu asked looking at the ceiling. "Where am I?" Natsu looked around him and realized that he's still at Galuna Island. He tried to sit up and realized that something is weighing him down. He glanced down on his midsection and saw a blue ball of fur and the familiar mop of hair on his bedside.

Happy sensing some movement from the Dragonslayer caused him to wake up. "Natsu! You're alright!" the Exceed cried, hurtling himself at the Dragonslayer's face.

Natsu laughed at his friends antics and untangled the Exceed from his face. "Did you miss me that much?" he asked.

"Aye! I don't want to lose my number one fish provider." The Exceed answered as Natsu laughed at his straightforward and teasing reply.

"Don't you have Lucy for that?" Natsu asked, letting go of the Exceed.

"You know Lucy can't provide me any fish, she's dirt poor and bad at fishing. I just use her dresser to keep my fish." Happy replied truthfully as another round of laughter ensued.

After their laughter subsided, Natsu focused on the woman asleep on the side of his cot. "Hey Happy, did Ultear stayed by my side the whole time I was asleep?" he asked, while looking at Ultear's sleeping form.

"Aye! Erza and the rest visited you from time to time, but Ultear never left your side." Happy replied just in time as the aforementioned woman slowly rouses from her sleep and he took the time to fly outside and leave the two alone.

Ultear slowly woke up from her slumber as her eyes landed on the grinning Dragonslayer. "Natsu…?" she began before enveloping Natsu in a fierce embrace. "I'm glad that you're finally awake. I was so worried about you…" She said as tears slowly fell from her face.

Natsu returned her embrace with a smile and allowed the woman to cry. After she calmed down and untangled herself from Natsu, he spoke. "So, did it work? Is your mother back?" Natsu asked.

"It did work, Natsu. She's back, my mother, Ur, is back." Ultear replied quietly, ashamed at her answer. "Now that she's back… I don't know what to say, Natsu."

Natsu stared at the woman in disbelief. It was just like her to run away when things are finally going her way. It was an annoying trait of her that he wanted gone because it's the same reason he ended with Mirajane in the first place. He looked at her and saw how lost she looked and decided to push her in the right direction even though he's going to burn at his decision.

"And you're telling me that you're going to steal me away from Mira. You can't even talk to your mother, Ultear." Natsu said in exasperation. "Just give up, Ultear, and leave me and Mirajane alone. You'll just run away again the moment you have your chance."

Ultear was aghast at the words that came from Natsu's mouth and the glare she consequently directed at him caused him to flinch. She didn't even realized when she moved and clocked Natsu hard in the face that he busted a hole in the wall. Everyone was startled at the sight of the Dragonslayer flying out of the house before being dragged back inside by the same person that attacked him.

Ultear threw Natsu back at the bed, her expression softening. "Thanks for the support, Natsu. I still don't know what to say to my mother, but I'll talk to her." her smile turned devilish and innocent at the same time as she pressed herself to Natsu. "You know… you practically told me to go after you, Natsu. Are you that desperate to get away from, Mirajane?"

Natsu cursed in his head, feeling her soft breasts pressed in his arm and realizing she's not wearing anything else beside her shirt. "It's not that really." He replied pulling away from the woman. "I just don't want you to waste this opportunity, Ultear."

"I know… thank you, Natsu, this means a lot to me." Ultear replied, smiling genuinely at the Dragonslayer causing him to blush.

Natsu broke the contact first and look to the side and spoke. "Uh… could you get me something to eat, I've been feeling, I don't know… empty, since I woke up."

Ultear looked at him strangely before she stood up and took one of the many torches that lit his room. "Here…"

"Thanks." Natsu replied catching the torch and started to eat, but the moment the flames neared his face. Natsu threw the torch on the floor, and for the second time in his life he was burned for eating fire.

Ultear saw what happened and approached the Dragonslayer. "What happened, Natsu?" she asked the stunned Dragonslayer.

"I was burned by the flames." Natsu answered looking at the torch. "I think there's something wrong with that flame."

Ultear baffled by his reply lifted the torch and sucked in the flames without being burned. "There's nothing wrong with it, Natsu. Are you toying with me?" she asked while leveling him a glare.

"No, I'm serious, Ultear. I was burned, see." Natsu replied sticking out his tongue and saw that he is in fact burned.

"Natsu, can you light up your fist for me." Ultear asked as Natsu shrugged and did as he was told. She was stunned as Natsu continued to try and fail as a grim realization struck her. "Tell me, Natsu. Did that spell you used to return my mother has something to do with this?"

"I guess… Igneel did tell me that I could only use it when I'm at my full strength." Natsu answered truthfully.

"And why is that?" Ultear demanded and saw Natsu's eyes trying to find any escape route from the room. "Answer me, Natsu!" she ordered causing the Dragonslayer to flinch.

"Because I would die if I did…" Natsu answered fearfully and saw the look of fear and betrayal in the woman's eyes before she looked at the floor, her eyes obscured by her hair. "I'm still alive, Ultear. So, what if I can't eat fire or use magic, I'm sure it's just temporary." He tried to assure Ultear.

Ultear merely turned around and started to leave stunning the Dragonslayer more betrayed by his answer more than anything else. She walked out of the room without a word leaving Natsu to ponder what he did wrong.

"You're willing to sacrifice everything for my happiness, yet, you can't leave Mirajane to be with me. Stupid Natsu…" Ultear whispered bitterly as she left Natsu alone.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu watched as Ultear left and closed the door, looking at his hand and clenching his fist. He lay down on his bed looking at the ceiling, realizing the gravity of his situation. He just lost his magic and the means of protecting Ultear and wondered if he would be able to stand it if they told him to stay back because he has no means of fighting back.

"I may have lost my magic, but I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my friends, especially Ultear." Natsu stated with determination.

**XOXOXO**

**AN: Well I finally managed to update after so many months of absence and I hope this updates would be enough of an apology for said absence. My work has taken for the worse, as my simple life of an office engineer doing simple paperwork ended and I was dragged out into the site. I'm one of the engineers in charge of making sure the construction goes as schedule (which rarely does) and I spent six days and a minimum of 12 hours per day. I'm hoping of making these two months of rest productive and write a few more chapters before I'm dragged back on site. Thanks for those that left a review and message me while I'm away.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pink and Black goes well Together**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail, HiroMashima does.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

"I've got to say that you know how to pick them, Ultear." Cornelia mused as she studied Natsu through the viewing glass. The Dragon Slayer naked as the day he was born as he impatiently waited for the scan to finish. "I think I would like to change that free drink into a free ride…" The head of the Magic Research Division paused as the temperature in the room dropped below zero and the viewing glass is caked in ice.

"You may be my friend, Cornelia, but I would make you wish you never hit puberty." Ultear threatened with her voice calm and neutral.

It's been a tiring week since their return after Galuna Island and just as she expected, Mirajane exploded after finding out that Natsu almost died after saving her mother. It was only due to Natsu's intervention that the two women didn't come into blows.

Cornelia raised her hand in defeat, "It was simply a suggestion…" The temperature in the room returned but immediately rose as Ultear's body erupted in flames. "I'm joking, geez! I know you love the guy, but you're being too much of a mother hen. Look my room is soaking wet." She groused looking at the melting ice all around her. "I heard your mother is back. How is she?" It wasn't everyday a powerful magic such as the Iced Shell is reversed leaving the user unscathed.

"I just have too much on my mind this past week." Ultear sighed as she sat on the console and looked down at Natsu. "He almost died returning my mother. The Master's friend couldn't undo the damage he did to himself, and Mirajane has been breathing down my neck after our return." She spat the white haired beauty's name with venom. "I'm at my wits end trying to find out what he did to himself."

"I see…" Cornelia nodded noting how her friend ignored the question about her mother. The scan finished but she didn't tell Natsu on the other side and simply turned to her friend. "I just finished the scan and found out that his magical container is cracked. You know what that is, right?"

"Yeah, that's the theorized container that each mages have where ethernano is absorbed and kept." Ultear answered as Cornelia nodded. "How did he break it?" She already has a clue how but she needed to make sure.

"Well…" Cornelia began as she pressed a button on her console and started taking pictures of Natsu's nakedness without the two's knowledge. Being locked up in a place where the men looked as strange as the magic they used killed any potential for romance.

She extended her hand and a hologram of a human figure appeared with a round container inside him. "He must've used a very powerful spell that required large amounts of magic to be consumed. It sucked up all his magic and forced him to acquire more while releasing it at the same time." A stream akin to water entered the figure from the right and exited into the left. "The strain of channeling large amounts of magic must've been too much for his container and cracked. Though from what I could see, it should've exploded and killed him."

Ultear frowned after seeing her presentation. "So, the reason for his current predicament is because his container is leaking all the magic power he absorbs stopping him from using magic? Can you fix it? Do you have something in the archives that will help him?" She sounded desperate even as her expression remained neutral. Natsu is strong, but there are others that are stronger, and with his loss of magic. His chances of surviving a fight between another mage are slim.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that." Cornelia shook her head ruefully and informing Natsu that he could get change. "This division only researches magic that are either defensive or offensive in nature. We develop magic spells that helps the council and nothing more." It was the truth that both of them knew, and if they didn't know that the magic council is loyal to the king and maintaining peace. The group of old men could easily rebel and take Fiore for their own. "I really want to help you, I really do, but with this place as it is and Healing magic a thing of the past. My hands are tied. He really must care for you a lot to willingly go through that knowing the end result."

Ultear bit her thumb in frustration and wished she knew where Grandine is hiding. The same Dragon that removed whatever that was done to her before she met Natsu and Igneel. "If only Igneel or Grandine was easy to find." He'll give the fire dragon a piece of her mind for teaching Natsu a very dangerous spell.

Cornelia perked up at the mention of Igneel, "That's the dragon that taught you, right?" She had long accepted that Ultear was really raised by a dragon less she invoked her wrath. "I've heard rumors of a mage called the Sky witch from Cait Shelter. Rumors has it that she has the same kind of lost magic you have, and has the ability to heal…" Like clockwork, Ultear's face exploded in desperation as she immediately transferred the location of the mage through her archive magic.

"I owe you one!" Ultear left in a hurry to see if the information is correct.

"That's two…" Cornelia reminded with a sweat-drop as the woman vanished. She then scanned her room soaked in water. "I'll bill her later…"

**XOXOXO**

Natsu stood outside the Magic council's research facility as he's unable to stand the creepy vibe the place radiates. "Reminds me of the place where I found Ultear." He mused as he continued to wait. He then looked at his new outfit courtesy of Erza. A black trench coat with gold trim with the left sleeve gone to show his Fairy Tail mark, the coat itself is resistant to magic attacks like one of her armors. "At least I got a new coat from out of it." He then looked back to the day they returned and things between him, Ultear and Mirajane became much more difficult.

**One week ago…**

"We're back!" Natsu hollered as he opened the guild doors. Losing his magic wasn't such a setback after all since he could still fight like he usually does, albeit without all the flames and explosions.

Mirajane's face lit up the moment Natsu returned as she tackle-hugged her man, "I'm glad you're back, Natsu." She kissed him full on the lips in relief. A week with no news about Natsu frayed the woman's nerves and feared for the worst. It was either he's mortally wounded or Ultear eloped with Natsu.

Ultear frowned at the sight as her mother eyed her curiously. The mother and daughter never really got to talk in the island as Ultear focused her attention on Natsu. Ultear avoided the older woman because of her inability to talk to her and the guilt of trying to kill her in the past. "That's enough, Mirajane. He needs to rest after saving my mother."

Mirajane looked to the side to see a woman that resembled Ultear who waved at her in greeting, "Welcome to Fairy Tail! The master is not here, but I'm sure he would be more than happy to accept a mage of your caliber into our guild." Surely they brought her back so she could join the guild and be with her daughter. "Was it difficult, Natsu?"

Erza tried to stop Natsu from speaking but it was too late. "Well, I almost died and can't use magic anymore, but it was a walk in the park!" He tried to assure Mirajane but did the opposite. "Hey, Mira, are you alright?"

"Natsu… you idiot…" Mirajane's face turned from happy to teary eyed in a matter of seconds as she cried at his chest. She knows that he's strong, but to casually talk about how close to death he is as if it was nothing. It brought her back to that faithful day when Lissana protected her from Elfman. She disappeared from Earthland because of her and the notion of losing Natsu, a person she couldn't live without, brought despair into her heart.

As Mirajane continued to cry on Natsu's chest, her sad thoughts turned darker as she turned her attention to Ultear. The woman that constantly placed doubt in her relationship with Natsu, a woman she knew she couldn't compare. Anger towards the person that Natsu loves more than her consumed her. She pulled back from Natsu's embrace and walked up to Ultear and slapped the woman hard.

Cold sapphire eyes met harsh obsidian as both women glared at each other, "Stay away from Natsu, Ultear! You've only brought Natsu to danger and nothing else, and now he almost died because of you!" Mirajane seethed as everyone tried to calm the two women. "Stop treating him like your personal lap dog!" It was the most apt description she could think in her anger fueled rage.

One word from Ultear and Natsu would come running.

"That's enough, Mira." Natsu tried to diffuse the situation gently by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, that's not true, I'm not Ultear's lap dog." He tried to laugh it off but everyone found it a sad attempt to placate the two.

Ultear wiped the trickle of blood from her lip and stared the woman down. How dare this woman demand she stay away from her man? "You should be grateful that you can still hold unto Natsu. Unlike you, I could keep my love ones alive." She didn't care how crass her words are, even using a dead person in spite.

"That's enough, Ultear!" Erza ordered after sensing the spike of magic coming from Mirajane. Something they all thought the former demon is incapable off, though Natsu knows very well that Mirajane never lost her powers and simply stopped using them. "You're just tired and not thinking straight."

Mirajane stared wide-eyed at Ultear's words and all her anger dissipated. She stared at the floor seething and decided to be as cruel as the woman, "Natsu… I want you to choose between me and her…" she didn't want to add the word love as she knew deep down that she'll lose, so she'll make it as vague as possible without losing its meaning.

"That's not even a question, Mira; Of course, I'd choose you." Natsu replied automatically. In his eyes, Mirajane needs him more than Ultear. He knows that Ultear would shift her focus on him rather than talk to her mother. He did it to help her.

Ultear hid her anger well with a simple narrowing of her eyes. She decided that Mirajane won this round, "Let's wait for the master to return to his office, mother." She started towards her destination hitting Mirajane's shoulder, "We're far from over…"

"I know…" Mirajane whispered back. "Could we take a walk, Natsu? I don't feel very well." She smiled tiredly at the Dragon slayer.

Natsu watched as Ultear silently walked towards the Master's room. Each step she took showed how angry the woman is. "Ok… I bet working all day at the bar could be tiring." He did his best to placate Mirajane.

**Present time.**

"Thinking of Mira again?" Ultear asked to annoy Natsu. She still couldn't get over the fact he chose Mirajane over her even though he had her best intention in mind. Wasn't she the most important person in his life?

Natsu shot her an angry glare, "Shut up! Is there any news in getting my magic back?" How can she still be angry about something that happened a week ago? He started walking beside Ultear as they head to Crocus.

"Cornelia told me about a mage that knows healing magic. I'll be gone for a few days to see if her information is true." Ultear answered as they walked along the desert.

"When are we going to leave?" Natsu asked excitedly, ready to go on another adventure. A week without doing jobs is making the Dragonslayer go insane. He managed to nag Mirajane into letting him go by mentioning that Erza is in his team. He did wonder why Mirajane's expression became stern at the mention of Erza's name.

"You're not coming with me." Ultear stated flatly, already expecting his reaction. "As much as I hated to agree with Mirajane, there are those that want you dead. The news of the loss of your magic spread like wildfire among the Dark mages, you'll only be a burden to me." She had to be blunt to ensure he understands. He's not immune to fire anymore and could easily get caught in one of her attacks.

"What?" Natsu screamed in disbelief. "I'll show you I could take a hit!" He stood in front of Ultear in his fighting stance.

Ultear eyed Natsu tiredly and took a stance of her own, "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" In a few quick strides Ultear struck Natsu's guard creating a fiery explosion. Natsu is sent skidding a few feet backwards covered in smoke.

The smoke cleared and Natsu is littered with light burns and scratches, his hair took on a nice curly shape, "See, I told you I could take a hit." God! His arms feel like they're going to fall off. He didn't know she hits that hard.

Ultear slowly shook her head and leveled with Natsu, "I'm holding back, you should know that better than anyone, Natsu. If I went at you with full force, I would have broken your arms." As painful for her to see the disheartened look Natsu has, she had to be tough on him.

"How will I protect you from that woman, Ultear?" Natsu demanded as he clenched his fist, not minding the pain that shot from his arms. It's been nagging him ever since their return to the guild.

Ultear closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Natsu. He's still as warm as she remembered despite losing his magic. "You can protect me again once you get your magic back," She gently pecked him on the lips, a thing she's been doing more recently and took liberties on. "For now… be a good boy and do jobs with your team, the strongest team in Fairy Tail, ok?" She pinched his nose like a little kid.

Natsu pushed her back and rubbed his nose in annoyance, blushing lightly. "Whatever! Just don't come running to me when you're in trouble!" he shouted at the smirking woman.

"Yes, yes, Natsu." She agreed in a patronizing tone.

**XOXOXO**

Gray walked towards the Dragneel house early in the morning. He wanted to talk to his master because just like Ultear, he didn't have the time and didn't know how to start a conversation. Since Natsu and Ultear went to Crocus, it left Ul alone in the house.

Arriving at the house, he walked towards the door and knocked since his teacher is the only one in the house. "Uh…," he couldn't even think of what to call her now that she's back. Being a dick to her teacher when he was a kid and only learned to respect Ul when she saved him didn't help his situation. "Teacher…?" Nice one Gray.

"Gray?" Ul voice's came from behind the door that made him bristle. "Come in. I'm in the middle of cleaning the house so it might be a little messy."

"Ok…" Gray replied and opened the door slowly. "Sorry for the…" He then saw his teacher's profile as she wiped the table with nothing but an apron and silk underwear on. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, quickly closing the door and catching his breath. "Where are your clothes, Ul?" Yup, Ul is back.

Ul looked down on her apron clad body, "Sorry about that!" she laughed at her prized students reaction. "I did tell you I was cleaning, and since I don't have any clothes and my daughter preferring dresses... I don't want to ruin my only pair and decided to strip and wear an apron."

"Just put some clothes on!" Gray screamed and saw a woman with her child staring at him and looked at his own state of dress. "It's not what it looks like." He assured as he saw the mother quickly cover her child's eyes and ushered him as far away from the man.

"You can come in, Gray." Ul called from the other side as Gray made sure he's clothed when he entered. "So, you finally decided to visit. Lyon came a few days ago and told me he would join a guild." She wore one of Natsu's shirt and vest, and Ultear's only pair of jeans.

"Good luck for him, then," Gray sat on the couch opposite his teacher. "Aren't you feeling hot under all that?" He knew that Ul isn't really bothered by the heat since he walks around with a coat on. What really bothered him is Ul wearing Natsu's clothes.

"You two are still the same after all this years." Ul commented finding that some things are still the same. She pulled at the collar of her shirt and looked at Gray, "Not really. Like I said, I don't have any clothes with me and my daughter's bra is a few sizes too big." She snickered at Gray's blush at how uncomfortable he is, knowing that the daughter is more endowed than the mother. "What's with the 'Teacher' greeting earlier?" With the short time she stayed with Gray, he never once called her teacher even in her last moments.

Gray scratched his cheek and looked at the window, "I guess it's the least I could call you since I've been a pain when I was a kid." He admitted. Why the hell couldn't he look at her straight, damn it!

"True…" Ul nodded as she looked at Gray who bristled at her answer. Her friend was right. He really did grow into a hunk like she predicted. "But it was one of the best days of my life after Ultear was abducted." Was he this prone to blushing when he was little runt? "Are you coming down with something, Gray? You're awfully flustered."

"It's just hot today." Gray lied, finding that his teacher is quite open to him. When he was a kid and still under her wing, there was a clear line between his teacher and him. "So… how are you adjusting in the land of the living?"

"Well… I'm still trying to get used to living in a city, especially as large as this one. The cold is something I wouldn't miss. My magic is back as it was; even my severed leg is back. I'm in the same guild as my daughter and prized student. Everything's fine except my relationship with my daughter…" Ul's voice died down at the last part. They only talked once in the island and she found out that she made Ultear feel abandoned for taking in Gray and Lyon. "I think she hates me…"

Gray kind of felt responsible for his teacher looking so down even though none of them could've done anything at the time. "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. She just doesn't know how to approach you, that's all." He assured, which made his teacher smile at him. "You're a member of Fairy Tail?!"

Ul stared at him for a second, "You didn't know?" Gray nodded and Ul decided to show her mark to Gray. She gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up revealing the smooth skin underneath and underside of her full breast. Her mark, the same black color as her daughter rested just below her breasts on the right.

"What the hell?! Cover yourself up!" Gray had to cover his eyes at seeing Ul's full breasts. Didn't she know he's not a kid anymore!

"You're still as shy as I remembered." Ul laughed as she pulled her shirt back down. "You won't get any ladies if you panic when somebody flashes you." Somehow she felt relieved about Gray's reaction to her. He was like a son to her.

"Shut up! It's because you're my teacher that I reacted that way. I've seen enough in my time at Fairy Tail." Gray countered hotly and didn't like the grin Ul is sporting.

"That's the Gray I remember." Ul's grin turned teasing. "Don't tell me you're acting all shy just to see my body." She exploded in laughter at Gray's expression, caught between embarrassed and being found out.

Gray shook his head in annoyance wondering if Ul was really like this before she met him. "I'm regretting my decision to see you." He muttered, but he would be lying if he wasn't attracted to the older woman. "I'm heading to the guild. You should go there, too." He stood and started to leave.

"I will." Ul waved as Gray opened the door. "Though, I thought you'd take me to something fancier for our first date." Her comment made Gray open the door hastily hitting him in the face as he shot her an angry glare.

She wants to play, he'll play. "Get yourself some fancier clothes and I'll take you to Akane." It was now Ul's turn to feel uncomfortable at his words but managed to compose herself quickly. "I'm glad your back, Ul. I really am. Later."

"Gray…" Ul called, stopping Gray from completely closing the door. "Would you accompany me back to my old house? I'd like to get some of my belongings there."

"I'll wait for you at the guild and we could go there today." Gray answered lazily as he closed the door and left. He didn't wait for her reply as he would wait for her all day if he has to.

Ul stood up and started to strip her clothes like earlier and started to put on her apron. "You really have grown Gray, You and Ultear. The both of you grew up without me." She restarted her task and decided to meet with Gray later that day. She felt a mixture of sadness and happiness at the thought. She cared deeply for both of them and wished she saw them grow up, but faith decided to intervene and she end up losing both of them.

**XOXOXO**

Mirajane meandered from one member of Fairy Tail to another as she handed them their orders. A week after her confrontation with Ultear, she's back to her old happy self. Reason for her happiness is Natsu's return from Ultear's visit from Era to see what's wrong with him and her subsequent trip to the north.

"Well you've been a bastion of happiness these last few days, Mira." Cana observed as she started her second barrel.

Mirajane placed a palm on her cheek while blushing, "Is it obvious?" She asked bashfully as Cana nodded. "Well… it's because Natsu started sleeping with me four days ago."

Cana knew that Mirajane meant every connotation of the word since the couple is sexually active. "Why is that? Couldn't he just sleep in the couch?" She sagely didn't mention Natsu sharing a bed with Ultear knowing how much it would piss-off the demon.

"He did, and I told him he could stay with me for as long as he like. We'd be husband and wife by the end of the year, so what difference would it make if we start living together now." Mirajane answered and Cana could see the happiness roll off the woman in waves. It wasn't that hard to guess that she had sausage for breakfast when she came in a little late.

"You're really sure about marrying Natsu, huh? When's the big day?" Cana inquired taking a swig from her barrel.

"I'm sure, Cana. I love Natsu and he loves me and what better way to show our love than marrying each other." Mirajane said with conviction as Cana eyed her from the edge of her barrel. "I was thinking of before the S-class exams so he would be 'Fired-up' for the exams." Just thinking of the naughty stuffs she would show him on their honeymoon made her a little wanting.

It was quite easy to see that Mirajane wanted to tie Natsu down and sever his connection with Ultear. And whether Mirajane knows it or not, she's marrying Natsu in fear of losing him to Ultear that she'd mistaken it for love. "I'll be expecting a lot of booze from ya, Mira!" She said cheerily. She's not questioning Mirajane's feelings for Natsu but the reasons behind her actions. She's Mirajane's friend and biggest supporter and hoped for the best in her relationship with Natsu, but she wouldn't meddle in their affairs.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" Erza inquired as she walked towards the two while towing Lucy on her skirt. "Lucy is going on a job and she needs company."

"I'm fine on my own!" Lucy cried in indignation as she tried to break free of Erza's grip until a loud ripping sound resounded in the guild.

"I-I-I didn't know they could be that revealing." Erza stuttered as she held the piece of Lucy skirt. Titania's eyes fixated on the black silk underwear Lucy wore with floral designs on the front and frills on the side. "Please punch me for embarrassing you!" She doesn't have to the courage to wear such revealing undergarments which is ironic since most of her armors don't cover much.

"Erza, you idiot!" Lucy screamed as she ran into the backroom.

"Was that Lucy in her underwear?" Natsu wondered as he appeared out of nowhere. "It's kind of plain." All of the men in the guild stared at Mirajane and realized the reason why she always wears her pink dress. None of them knew that he was talking about Ultear.

"So what's this thing about a job? Is it an S-class request?" Natsu asked Titania ready to go on a job.

**XOXOXO**

"Why do I have to suffer like this?" Lucy sighed as they walked along the streets of Magnolia.

The job was simple. A request to find a missing item, but Natsu and Erza is too overzealous of their jobs and made sure nothing was left unturned. Literally. The two mages overturned carts, tables, trash bins, uprooted trees, and if they're able, lift a house out of its foundations to make sure. In the end she found the item at the river's embankment. She was lucky that the mayor was nice enough to let them leave with her meager reward untouched.

Lucy turned towards the chatting pair, "I don't want to intrude, but why did you two have to come with me? It was my job in the first place." She already knows the answer to her question, but she hoped for a different one.

"We're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Natsu declared as Lucy rolled his eyes at his answer. "With me, Erza, Happy and underpants man, though he's not here, we're unbeatable!" Oh yeah! He and Erza could take on any one.

"Yes, it gives me assurance." Erza nodded at Natsu's train of thought. With her skill and experience along with Natsu's brute force and Happy's ability of flight. Nothing could stop them.

Both pointedly ignored Gray and Lucy as they're assured of their skills.

"Did you just pointedly leave me out?" Lucy screamed in annoyance.

"Who are you calling underpants man, brimstone breath?" Gray chimed in as everyone looked behind them to see him with Ul.

"Gray! Where did you and Ul go?" Natsu asked as he looked at the two carrying bags with them. "Did the two of you decided to get hitched?"

Gray and Ul looked at each other at the same time before looking away, "Shut it, Natsu! I just helped Ul gather her things." He lifted the bags to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, Gray helped me, but in the end I had to buy a new set of clothes." Ul added as everyone noticed that the bags were quite new. "I hope you don't mind if I used your money." Ultear did tell her that what they owned is hers.

Damn Ultear for keeping her money in a bank! "Sure, it's not like I could do anything about it now. Though you'll have to buy Happy a lot of fish." He added quickly deciding to use Happy's share of the cash.

"What!" Happy screamed in disbelief. How will he buy his fish when he and Natsu aren't fishing for fish!

"No problem, I'm good at fishing, ice fishing, that is." Ul laughed as Gray blanched at the memory. His childhood with the woman was spent eating fish, as part of his training was to fish in a frozen lake while in his boxers. "Aren't I right, Gray?"

"Don't remind me." Gray groused as Natsu smirked. "Are all of you heading to the guild?"

"Yes, we're going to report about Lucy's success." Erza answered as they all started towards Fairy Tail.

"We'll tag along with you then. I'd like to get acquainted with the guild." Ul said as everyone simply nodded not seeing anything wrong with her suggestion.

As the group walked along the streets of Magnolia, they noticed the not so discreet talks about them. They didn't know why but none of them felt good about it. As they reached the crest of the hill, they saw their guild from afar and remembered that it didn't have poles sticking out of it. This caused them to run towards their home and see the damage up close.

"Is the occasional riot in your guild the cause of this, Gray?" Ul asked as she looked at the large iron poles sticking out. She was told that fights would erupt in the guild from time to time but to destroy the building is a bit too much for her taste.

"Phantom…" Mirajane's somber tone greeted the group as they all turned around to see the barmaid.

"Did you say Phantom?" Natsu growled in anger.

"Yes, I'm afraid they got us…" Mirajane admitted as she ushered their group in and had to smile at Natsu's protective nature as he doted on her.

Reaching the basement turned temporary beer hall, all of Fairy Tails members gathered to drink. All of them in a foul mood about what happened to their building.

"Welcome back." Makarov greeted the group as he took a swig on his mug. "You finally decided to visit the guild, Ul, about time." Natsu shouted at Makarov for his laid back attitude but simply ignored him. "How was the job, Lucy… did it go well?"

Lucy nodded as both Erza and Natsu urged Makarov to act, but it was Ul that knocked some sense into the two. "I might not be familiar with guild laws nowadays, but isn't outright conflict between guilds forbidden? Is having my daughter in the council makes Fairy Tail an exception?" She could see that Makarov is simply restraining himself from acting.

"Ms. Ul is right." Mirajane agreed and nodded when Ul corrected her from being too formal. "This is hard for the Master too, but we need to obey the rules." she really didn't care if Ultear gets an earful from the Council.

"But they attacked first!" Natsu raged as he punched a hole in a crate.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Makarov reprimanded smacking Lucy's shapely backside.

"Why me?" Lucy asked tiredly. Makarov's perverse actions got tiring from day one.

"Master, I'll get angry!" Mirajane scolded angrily while Makarov stood up laughing and ran away from the group.

Team Natsu with the exception of Ul and Lucy stewed in their anger. All of them knew that once the Master has spoken, none of them can do anything to change his mind. All of them decided to cool off and stay at the guild to talk and pass time where Makarov ordered that everyone stay in groups to avoid problems.

**XOXOXO**

"Things sure have gotten complicated, haven't they?" Lucy mused as she walked along the river side that led to her apartment. "Phantom is famous for not getting along well with Fairy Tail. I actually fretted which one I would join since both of their reputations are crazy." Thinking about her situation now and the friends she made only assured her that she chose the right guild. "Because Fairy Tail is…" She opened the door to her room and wondered if she really did make the right choice. "…the best?"

"Whassap!" Natsu greeted seated on the floor.

"Nice apartment you have here." Erza chimed in sitting in front of the table sipping tea while dressed in her white shirt and blue skirt.

"It has a homey feel to it." Ul commented as she examined the room wearing her old clothes. "It's a good thing I took your offer."

"I told you." Gray replied as he waved at Lucy in greeting.

"There are a lot of you!" Lucy screamed as she tossed her suitcase at Natsu's undefended face.

Erza then explained to Lucy the reason for their sudden visit, about Phantom Lord roaming in the city and trying to attack members of the guild. Erza also explained that Natsu and Gray were her decided guardians, and her and Ul's presence will stop the two from trying something.

It didn't take long before Team Natsu wreaked havoc in her small apartment. Natsu found her stash of sweets and decided to pig-out, Erza and Ul found her underwear –the red head blushed while the older woman reminisced, Gray decided to sleep in early. After some of the excitement, Erza ordered the two males to take a bath complaining about their smell.

Lucy found out that Erza, Gray and Natsu used to bathe together much to the two males discomfort. Ul added her own two cents by telling them that she, Gray and Lyon did the same and was always a hand full and came out tired. Both Lucy and Titania blushed madly at her implications as Gray screamed at his teacher for embarrassing him.

Things remained hectic in Lucy's little apartment as unbeknownst to them and everyone that Phantom Lord left them another reminder that they mean business.

The next day they found Team Shadow Gear pinned on the giant Sola tree. This invoked the declaration of war by Makarov. All of them headed to Oak Town where Phantom Lords main HQ is.

**XOXOXO**

"Let's do some work." A random member of Phantom Lord suggested.

"Yeah, and on our way back, let's pluck some Fairy wings!" His partner added smugly.

After Gajeel's second visit to Magnolia and his humiliation of three members of Fairy Tail, their entire moral is in on an all-time high. That was until the large wooden doors of their guild came flying at their direction taking them on its flight towards the guild's insignia on the second floor.

At the entrance is Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel putting his feet back down after kicking their door open and ripping it from its hinges in a show of strength. Behind him is the rest of Fairy Tail led by Makarov.

"Fairy Tail!" A member of Phantom Lord shouted and became the signal for the fight to begin.

Twenty members of Phantom Lord charge at Natsu wielding all manner of weapons. Natsu ducked under the swing of the first one that reached him and gave the man a savage kick in the back sending him flying in his guildmates. He weaved under the hail of sloppy punches and kicks as he counters with attacks of his own sending his enemies flying in different directions.

"Is that it?!" Natsu roared as he cleared his enemies. "Bring it on!"

The rest of Phantom Lord descended on Fairy Tail and a full on brawl erupted. The members of Fairy Tail easily outclassed the members of Phantom Lord. Erza cleaved through her enemies, dicing and cutting all that gets in her way. Macao and Wakaba took down enemies with each other's help much like Alzack and Bisca. Gray is freezing enemies left and right, even Happy is doing his part.

All the commotion is being watched by the man that destroyed Fairy Tail's building and attacked its members, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Having had enough of watching his useless guild members get beaten, Gajeel decided to join in on the fun after Makarov left to face Jose.

Landing with a crash, he eyed his target. "So you really lost your magic, Salamader!" Gajeel's voice echoed throughout the guild gaining everyone's attention. "I wonder if you'll be enough of a challenge for me unlike those three I nailed to a tree."

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared as he slammed two Phantom Lord mages face into the floor with a mighty thud.

"Keh!" Gajeel grinned as he aimed his arm forward as it turned into a pole striking enemy and friends alike as it headed for Natsu. "Get out of my way!" He laughed as he took out everyone he hits.

Natsu jumped to the side to avoid Gajeel's attack while ducking under another phantom mage's swing and struck his attacker in the gut. He then grabbed the unconscious mage by the leg and spun him around hitting everyone that tries to approach him. Natsu saw Gajeel jump and head towards his direction and decided to throw the mage at Gajeel.

Gajeel swatted the oncoming body aside and turned his arm into a sword. "You're pretty feisty for someone that has no magic!" He swings his arm downward trying to bisect Natsu in two but missed as he blocked Natsu's fist. "But a Dragon that has neither fangs nor claws can't do anything against me!" He quickly turned his arm back to normal and grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it on his own.

Natsu staggered from the hit as it busted his head open before receiving a sword in the gut from Gajeel that sent him flying to the wall beside the door he destroyed.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed in horror. Blood stained the path that Natsu came from as Gajeel swung his arm to remove the stain from his blade. She glared death at the iron dragon slayer and all the members of phantom surrounding her. "**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumenblat!**" Titania cleared all her enemies in a flurry of attacks and focused her attention at Gajeel.

**FLASHBACK**

"Erza, got a minute?" Ultear called from the second floor while showing a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Care for a couple of drinks?"

Erza shrugged and climbed up the second floor to find Ultear already starting. "What's the occasion?" Titania asked as she allowed Ultear to pour her a drink.

"What do you think of Natsu?" Ultear asked and snickered when Erza turned to the side to spray her drink. "And I'm not asking about what you think of him as a mage. I already know what happened between you and Natsu, so you can't lie to me." She looked at her glass and swirled its contents.

Erza felt a ball of ice form in the pit of her stomach as she looked at Ultear. She didn't know that another person aside from Mirajane saw her that night. "I… Natsu holds a special place in my heart, Ultear. I guess it began when we started drinking together while telling stories," She sagely kept the part were Natsu tells her his problems regarding the two. "But I know that he's already torn between the two of you, and I won't do anything to make things difficult."

Ultear stared at Erza's uncomfortable expression and laughed. "That's the problem with you, Erza. You're never much of a liar and you're too kind for your own good." She teased the redhead who simply took her glass to take another sip. "I lied about knowing something about you and Natsu."

Erza once again sprayed her drink to the side. "WHAT?!"

"You're wasting good wine, you know." Ultear chided as she grinned at Erza's fuming face. "Care to tell me what happened between you and my man?"

Erza blushingly glared at the woman. "I'm not telling you. It's between me and Natsu and I made sure he will never talk." She said confidently to sell her lie. Natsu didn't know that their kiss was one sided nor he has a recollection of his drunken act.

"Tsk! You threatened him, didn't you?" Ultear questioned and Titania nodded. Knowing Natsu's fear of the woman meant that he will never talk whatever she does. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Ultear watched as the wine spilled unto the table when Erza moved her glass in shock. "No more wine for you."

"What? No!" Erza's blushed easily rivaled her renowned locks at Ultear's question. "I, I would never… Natsu and I…" Though the thought is wildly appealing, she made a promise to help Natsu not make things worse. "Ugh… I hate talking to you…" She snatched the bottle from Ultear and drank straight from it.

"I know, that's why when I leave, I want to leave Natsu in your care, Erza." Ultear finally grew serious and told Erza the reason why she invited her.

"Why me, doesn't he have Mirajane for that?" Erza asked curiously. "She's capable of protecting Natsu." After Ultear and Mirajane's confrontation after their return, she realized that Mirajane is capable of using her full Take Over powers.

"Do you think Natsu will stop taking missions?" Ultear asked and Erza quickly understood her point. Even Mirajane couldn't prevent him from doing missions. "You're the only other person I could trust with Natsu's safety."

"I'm honored that you're entrusting Natsu to me. But don't you have faith in Mirajane's abilities?" Erza asked as she stared at Ultear whose expression soured.

"I do, actually. She's a powerful and competent mage whose abilities rivaled both you and me, but as a woman, I hate her." Ultear leveled with Erza. Her black orbs showed Erza how much she hates Mirajane for keeping Natsu from her. "I chose you Erza because you're honest and a bad liar, unlike Mirajane who's not above lies and deception, just like me." Ultear eyed her, asking Titania to contradict her.

"But that was before, she's different now." Erza defended the barmaid. They may not see eye to eye after Mirajane's threat to her, but she's still a close friend.

"Is she?" Ultear countered taking the bottle from Erza and pouring some into her glass. "She may be all kind and sweet now, but she's still the same old Mirajane, Erza. She's only acting like that because she feels guilty for losing Lissana." The venom in her voice made Erza feel how much animosity exist between the two. "Will you protect Natsu until I return? Will you protect him for the both of us?"

Erza may not agree with what Ultear said about Mirajane's change, but she knows one thing. They all cared for Natsu. "I will. But what do you mean 'us'?"

Ultear smiled as she stood up and prepared to leave. "You're feelings for Natsu is honest and selfless, and his happiness is your happiness. That's why I said what I said." She could never be as selfless or as kind as Erza. She stopped at the beginning of the stairs and looked at Erza. "If I didn't love that idiot, you two would've made a nice couple together, Erza, I mean it. See you in a few days." With a wave, Ultear quietly started her way down the stairs and out of the guild.

**FLASHBACK END**

Erza cleared another group with her swords and quickly rushed to Natsu's side to see him covered in a pile of rubble. Blood seeped out of the pile as her heart sank at the thought of his demise. "Natsu!" she started to clear the rubble when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"That hurt." Natsu groaned as he stood from the pile of rubble. His stomach sported a large cut from Gajeel's attack, but much to Erza's relief it wasn't too deep and not as bad as it looks. He unwound his scarf and tied it around his stomach like a bandage. "Sorry if I worried you, Erza."

Erza smiled as she watched Natsu patch himself up. She kept her enemies at bay with her swords that she constantly kept raining on them. "Don't make me worry like that, Natsu. I thought I- we lost you." She tried to fix her slip but Natsu caught it as he beamed at her.

"There! All tied up!" Natsu proudly declared as Erza scanned the battle and inwardly frowned at their situation. "Time for round two!" Salamander bolted towards Gajeel beating up people along the way.

"Natsu! Wait!" Erza called after the dragon slayer as his fight with Gajeel restarted. The whole place started to shake as everyone felt an immense amount of magical pressure surround them. "The master is getting serious, but something doesn't feel right." She placed her doubts to the side when she saw Cana and Wacaba being surrounded by Phantom.

Gajeel suddenly found himself frustrated by fighting Natsu as he dodged his attacks. As their fight continued, Gajeel found out that's he's having a hard time hitting Natsu while his opponent is getting more attacks in. Gajeel received another jarring kick on the head from Natsu that sent him crashing into his guild mates.

"**Iron Dragon's Demon Pole!**" Gajeel aimed his arm at Natsu who ducked under his attack.

"I've seen you do that attack so many times, it's boring!" Natsu grinned as he caught Gajeel's arm and held on tightly. Natsu widened his stance and tightened his hold. "This is going to be fun. Everybody stand back!"

"What are you trying to pull, Salamanderrrrr!" Gajeel's question turned into a shocked scream as he's spun around and used as weapon to strike Natsu's enemies. He shrunk his pole and quickly closed the gap between him and Natsu, turning his right arm into a sword and aimed it at Natsu's neck. Natsu saw Gajeel's attack and released his hold on Gajeel's arm sending him crashing into the rafters. He spun in midair and attached his hooks on one of the beams.

"Come back here!" Natsu screamed in annoyance as he couldn't propel himself to go after Gajeel like he used to. "That's not fair!" He whined while beating up those that dared to go near him.

"What's taking them so long?" Gajeel growled in frustration. He wanted to fight with his full strength and take on all of Fairy Tail, but with Makarov still around. He can't continue with his fun. That was until he saw something fall past him and landed with a crash. "It's about time." He glanced up and saw where Makarov came from and there stood Aria weeping like before.

"Master/Gramps!" Natsu, Gray, Erza and Cana rushed to Makarov's side as Titania cradled him.

"M-my magical power…" Makarov wheezed as his body turned a sickly green.

The group that surrounded Makarov felt his loss of magical power and worried for their Master. The mages of Phantom Lord heard the news boosting their morale as they pressed their attack. The battle once again restarted and Phantom Lord started gaining the upper hand in both numbers and morale.

"Retreat!" Erza screamed for everyone to hear. "That's an order!" Shouts of protest resounded from everyone as they're willing to fight till their last breath. "No! We cannot defeat Jose without the Master! Now, retreat!" Erza watched as her friends and guild mates retreat except for Natsu.

"Not yet, Erza! Not until I defeat Gajeel and get revenge for the Master and Levy!" Natsu countered as he sent another man flying. He was about to charge at another group of enemies when a gauntlet clad hand landed on his shoulder. "Erza…"

Erza, in a moment of weakness leaned unto Natsu and wrapped her arms around him. "Please… all we could do now is retreat… the hole the master left is too great. You can't continue fighting like this… or we might lose you, too." She felt elated that Natsu listened to her plea, a gesture that endeared him to her, but regretted that she could proceed no further.

Aria appeared on top of the beam that Gajeel is hanging from and informed him of the plan's success. Even though he had to cut his fight with Salamander short, there will be other times he could defeat the powerless Salamander. For now, his master's success is all that mattered.

**XOXOXO**

"Now, are you sure this is the right direction?" Ul asked as she dragged her captive behind her with a chain and collar made with ice. A mage of Phantom Lord she caught lurking in Magnolia. She saw Lucy's abduction and tried to save the blonde, but she was delayed by a small group of Phantom Lord mages.

"YES!" The man screamed as he felt his extremities go numb. His legs and arms are incased in a thin sheet of ice that allowed movement while he could see them turning blue. "Please release my arms and legs!" He really regretted going up against the woman as the rest of his group is incased inside a large block of ice back in Magnolia.

"Why did you abduct Lucy?" Ul asked ignoring her prisoner's pleas. Being a master of Creation magic, she could easily decrease the temperature to make his opponents feel the effects of hypothermia without it actually happening. "What do you guys want with her, and is she one of the reasons why you attacked the guild?" She lowered the temperature once more for added measure.

"I don't know what the master wants with the girl! I just do what I'm told!" Ul could feel the desperation oozing out of the man behind her. This was one of the reasons why she didn't join any guild from before. Following orders without question never sits well with her conscience. "The girl is most likely at our base! Please, I can't feel my arms and legs!"

Ul stopped and stared at her prisoner then back at the castle at the end of her path. "Pray that I find her there, or I'll hunt you down." She then sealed the man in a block of ice and made sure that there's a space between the man and the ice before delivering a swift kick that sent the man tumbling down the dirt path. "You won't shatter into a million pieces, but it'll be a very painful ride back." She turned around towards her destination and restarted her walk.

As she arrived at her destination, Ul saw something falling from one of the towers of the castle. She immediately realized that it was Lucy and ran towards the blonde's direction.

"**Ice Make: Rose Garden!**" Ul created a slide that resembled a rose vine that ended in front of her. Lucy landed accurately at her slide as she screamed in confusion as she slid down the length of the vine until she reached the end and landed on Ul's waiting arms. "Did you have fun?" she asked with a smile.

"Ul?" Lucy gasped to see Gray's master carrying her. "How did you get here, and where's Natsu? I heard his voice." She was certain that it was Natsu's voice she heard that gave her the courage to jump to her death knowing he would save her.

"Well, sorry for not being him." Ul said in mocked anger. She placed the younger woman down and scanned her for injuries. "I'm sure you heard him, but they're at the castle downhill with the rest. Are you ok? You're not injured are you?" If she could simply strip her down, it will make her job easier.

"I'm fine!" Lucy assured as Ul started to strip the blonde. "Let's just get out of here before Phantom's creep of a master gets up." She covered herself up and they left as fast as they could.

Reaching the station, they heard the news of Fairy Tail falling back due to their master being incapacitated placing another burden for Lucy. Ul decided to break the silence between them after she had enough of the remorseful look of the blonde.

"So…what gives? Why did Phantom Lord kidnapped you?" Ul began after the train began to move.

Lucy simply looked at her hands clasped together and bit her lip. "It's because of my father, Jude Heartfillia; he wanted me to return home. He offered the master of Phantom Lord a large amount of jewels to bring me back." She explained and felt responsible for Fairy Tail's current predicament.

"So you're rich, yet you wanted to be a mage?" Ul confirmed as she watched Lucy nod. She'd only spent a few moments with the blonde before the attack happened and she could honestly see that she chose to be a mage not because she wanted to experience the life of a mage. Lucy wanted to be a mage because she loves magic. "Then why don't you tell it to your father. Tell him that you want nothing of the life he chose for you."

"I was thinking about it… but I don't think I could stand up to him…" Lucy replied as memories of her childhood came flashing back. Memories of how cold and uncaring her father filled her thoughts and killed any thought of rebellion. "I think its best that I simply return to him and save everyone the trouble of facing Phantom again."

"Whether you return to him or not, Phantom Lord will attack Fairy Tail and finish the job." Ul said bluntly making Lucy wince. "Don't you think that you should stand by your friends who fought for you, even though they didn't know that you're the cause?" She could see the doubt in the blonde's eyes and couldn't help but feel for her.

"That's why I want to head back before they find out that I'm the reason they're being attacked! That I caused all this trouble because I didn't come clean with them from the start! What if… they choose to kick me out because of the trouble I caused…?" Tears streamed down Lucy's cheeks as she balled her fists on her lap. She loved Fairy Tail with all her heart, it's the place she wanted to belong and because of her it might be the end of it.

Ul grabbed Lucy's face by the chin and made her make eye contact. "Now listen to me! Do you really think those people at Fairy Tail would abandon you just because you're in trouble? Your friends in Team Natsu, do you think they'll abandon you? I may not know them very well, but I could see that all of them are good people and would watch out for each other's back." Ul smiled when she saw that she managed to break the blonde's sad thoughts. "Just tell them the truth and I know they'll understand."

"Thank you, Ms. Ul." Lucy bowed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll do as you say and accept any punishment they'll give.

**XOXOXO**

Ul and Lucy finally arrived at the guild to find everyone preparing for another siege on Phantom Lord. They were greeted by a very worried Team Natsu who's preparing to depart to come and save Lucy after hearing the news of her abduction from Mirajane. Thankful for everyone's support, Lucy told her story and the reason behind Phantom Lord's attack which gained different reactions from the guild. But the most visible emotion in everyone is anger directed at Phantom Lord for letting themselves become hired guns to hurt and abduct one of their own. After Lucy's confession, the whole of Fairy Tail doubled their efforts to protect Lucy as everyone pitched in to complete their preparation.

"You're the worst, Laxus…" Mirajane muttered after she crushed the communication Lacrima under her fist. Makarov's grandson refused to help and decided to mock their efforts. "Is there any news about Mystogan, Cana?"

Cana threw her divining cards on the floor in frustration. "I can't pinpoint his location, Mira." Two of their strongest members are gone and isn't helping in their current situation. "Even I couldn't find Ultear."

The mention of Ultear's name made Mirajane's expression darken. "I tried to contact her, but she isn't picking up…" In her opinion, they didn't need Ultear. She would fight with them if needed and she would hunt down the man that injured Natsu as she almost lost it upon seeing the gash on his stomach. "Where is Natsu anyway?" she scanned the basement to see no sign of him and Erza. "Could you continue contacting Ultear, Cana? I'll look for Natsu."

"Ok." Cana took the ball from Mirajane and followed after the barmaid with her eyes. "I wish you're doing this on purpose, Natsu, so I could at least get mad at you. But you just have to be close to those three." She shook her head and restarted contacting Ultear. With her help, Jose would immediately stop his assault in fear of the council.

Natsu sat cross-legged at the floor while leaning on the door of the women's showers. He could hear the water running as its only occupant tried to clear her mind. "Are you ok there, Erza?" he lightly yelled when he heard something hit the wall.

"It's my fault, Natsu!" Erza seethed as she wallowed on the moment where she should've accompanied Makarov. "The shame! I should've gone with him!" If she did, she wouldn't feel guilty for allowing Makarov to get critically injured and allow herself to fall further for Natsu. She could still fell his warmth when she hugged him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Erza. You know gramps can take care of himself, he must've been blindsided by the enemy." Natsu reasoned as he looked at his bandage body that he made a great impression of a mummy. "If you're going to blame yourself, then I carry the same because if I hadn't lost my magic, we could've defeated everyone before gramps decided to confront Jose." He preferred Erza's emotionless or angry expression than the one filled with guilt.

Erza mentally kicked herself when she realized that she made him remember his loss. She knew him well enough if something is bothering him. "You were impressive back there, Natsu." She praised as she turned around to look at the entrance of the showers. "Even without your magic you managed to takedown a lot of their members. You have to be careful since you're not as tough as you used to, Natsu." And if it wasn't for the coat she gave him, he would've been cleaved in half by Gajeel.

Natsu grimaced at Erza's reminder as his body still ached from fighting Gajeel. "Don't remind me… it's a pain that I can't make explosions anymore and blow things up. I wouldn't mind all this if Ultear would just talk to her mother!" He ran his hand on his spiky locks in frustration.

Erza smiled bitterly at Natsu's words and wished someone would do the same for her. Save her from her troubled past so she could start moving forward. "Ultear is lucky to have someone like you, Natsu. There's nothing you wouldn't do for her, wouldn't you?" Her thoughts landed on a blue haired kid from her past.

"I'd go through anything for you, Erza." Natsu corrected hearing Erza turn off the shower. "Mirajane, too, I'll do it all over again for my friends." He looked behind him to see the door open where Erza stood clad in a towel. "Something wrong, Erza." There was something strange with the way Erza looks at him. It reminded him of the times when Ultear would walk away from him when he would still pester her about first kisses.

"You shouldn't casually say those things, Natsu…" Erza chided her voice uneven. Why now? Was she really that desperate for companionship that she would break her own promise? She removed the armor around her heart once when Natsu drunkenly kissed her, mistaking her for Ultear, and it only ended in heart break. Will she risk it again?

Natsu stood up and stared at Erza questioningly who looked to the side as if contemplating something. "Hey, Erza, are you ok? Are you sick or something?" He noticed Erza's face is a little flush and her uneven breathing made him worry as he took a step closer and saw her flinch. He placed his hands either side of Erza's face and did what Lissana did to him when checking for his temperature.

Erza's eyes went wide as Natsu placed his hands on her cheeks, turning her head to face him, and pressed his forehead against hers. Everything Natsu said went past by Erza's ears as her eyes landed on his lips and his warmth that was always inviting. "Natsu…"

Erza slowly leaned forward, feeling Natsu's breath wash over hers.

"There you are, Natsu." Mirajane's voice carried over the empty corridor. She approached the two and tried her best to contain her anger against Erza. "I was searching all over for you. You know you shouldn't be moving too much with your injuries." Her eyes landed on Erza who looked like a child caught in the act of stealing.

Natsu beamed at Mirajane and made a thumb's up. "I'm all good, Mira. See!" he flexed his arms and legs to prove his point as it made her laugh at his exuberance. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm tough as nails!"

"You can't keep me from worrying, Natsu." Mirajane admonished lightly while pinching his cheek. Her eyes landed on Titania and for a moment her eyes flashed with anger before it disappeared. "Are you ok, Erza? You're not sick, are you?" her voice still remained sweet and caring but didn't lack the edge in them.

"No. I'm fine." Erza replied calmly as she Requiped into her usual attire. Her tone assured Erza that Mirajane saw what she tried to do. How would she defend her words back then? It only drove the point to Mirajane that she's another competition for Natsu. "Have you managed to contact Mystogan, Laxus or Ultear?"

"I managed to contact Laxus, but…" Mirajane's expression soured at the memory of Laxus' demands. "Mystogan is still unreachable as well as Ultear." She tried to sound pleasant, but she almost spat Ultear's name.

A pregnant pause permeated the three after Mirajane's reply. Both Titania and the Demon knew that they are simply beating around the bush and couldn't air their anger, for Mirajane's case, in front of Natsu.

"Natsu, go and help everyone prepare for our counter attack. Mirajane and I are going to talk about our plan of attack." Erza ordered as Natsu gaped at her and stood his ground.

"Can't I stay here and listen to you two talk?" Natsu argued. He didn't want to go back downstairs and see his injured friends. It made him feel responsible for not being able to fight with his full strength. "You know that I don't want to stay in a cramped room with Gray."

Erza gave him one of her patented death glares and Natsu folded quickly. "Go help everyone and be useful!" she pointed at the stairs and Natsu begrudgingly followed.

Once Natsu is out of hearing range, Mirajane's calm demeanor shifted to one of anger and jealousy. "I trusted you when you told me that you're not going to pursue Natsu because your trustworthy, Erza." She clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles turned white. "You're just like Ultear, Erza. Do you intend to steal him from me just like she does, or did she put you up with this?" Even with the knowledge of Erza's one sided kiss from Natsu, Mirajane believed her when she said she'd stay away.

"I simply had a moment of weakness, Mira." Erza admitted. It was the truth and Natsu is the only person she allowed to see it. Since they were children, Natsu is the only person that openly approached her no matter how stern she is or how many times she hits him. "It won't happen again." She couldn't trust her words much like Mirajane.

"I know it won't happen again because…" Mirajane was cut short when the place started to shake as dust and small debris fell from the ceiling.

Everyone from the guild came running out of their destroyed guild and exited in the backdoor facing the lake. There they found, much to their horror, Phantom Lord's castle walking towards their direction as its eight massive spider-like legs took one mighty step forward. The castle settled in the lake and one section of its wall opened and slowly revealed a large barrel.

Erza instantly knew what was going to happen and acted quickly. She Reqiuped her Adamantine armor and stood in front of everyone. "Stand back, everyone!" She knows that she's going to get hurt, but it was a good distraction from her confused thoughts. Erza felt someone tap her shoulder and found Ul standing behind her.

"You stand back. You'll only hurt yourself, Erza, is it?" Ul walked in front of Titania and took the pose that all of them saw Gray perform countless of times.

"You should listen to her, Erza." Gray pitched in as he looked at his master. "With all this water, she's almost unbeatable." It's been awhile since he last saw Ul in action and he had to admit that it made him excited.

"If you insist…" Erza nodded and stood back and listen to Natsu chew her off for doing something dangerous. She hit Natsu in head for screaming at her and remembered Gray's story about Ul, his teacher that the magic council tried to sway to join their midst but declined every offer. If the council was so adamant to have her join, how strong is Gray's master?

Everyone watched as Jupiter finished charging and fired. "**Ice make: Rozen Krone**" Ul declared and in an instant, large amounts of the lake's water froze and turned into a thick thorn bush with large roses adorning it that blocked Jupiter's path.

Jose angrily watched as his powerful weapon is thwarted by the near endless rose vines that regenerate when his weapon would destroy a layer. It didn't take long before his weapon lost its power. He slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. "I've heard stories of Ul Milkovich and her mastery of Creation magic… to think the rumors held any credence!" He seethed as he glared at the woman through the projection in front of him. In truth, he only has his position as a saint because of Ul's untimely demise.

"That was a nice workout." Ul wiped the sweat from her brow as the wall she created exploded into small and harmless shards. "Deliora hits harder than that," she turned around to see everyone stare at her in amazement, "Everyone ok?" She had to take a step back as she's been swarmed by the members of Fairy Tail, enthralled by her powers.

Jose's anger is reaching its limit as he watched the morale of the members of Fairy Tail increase. "Do not think that just because you managed to defend against Jupiter once, you'll be able to do it again! Hand over Lucy Heartfillia!" Their resistance only added fuel to the fire. "Have it your way then! Let's see if you're all still as stubborn after I showed you the full brunt of Jupiter after it finishes charging in 15 minutes!" He then summoned his shades to attack Fairy Tail. "Be defeated by my shades or be destroyed by Jupiter!"

Natsu grinned as he tore his bandages. "That's more than enough time to destroy that thing! Happy!" He started running towards the castle only to be choked by his scarf when Erza grabbed unto it. "I almost died, Erza!" he screamed at Titania who threw him another black coat and a pair of gloves.

"It'll grant you some protection and the gloves create explosions on contact." Titania explained as she Requipped into her Dark Wing Armor.

Natsu tore off his tattered coat and replaced it with Erza's new one. It resembled the first one Erza gave him though it now has a complete pair of sleeves. "Let's go, Happy! Thanks, Erza!" he waved and flew towards Jupiter.

"Hey, wait up, Natsu!" Gray called as he ran after the Dragon slayer.

"Don't take all the action, Natsu! Man!" Elfman screamed as he followed after Gray, but just like Natsu, somebody stopped him and he found that it was his sister. "Mira…?"

"Stay here, Elfman, and help everyone protect Lucy. I'll go and help Natsu fight." Mirajane said as everyone close enough to hear boggled at her declaration. "I think I've abstained long enough." Her eyes landed on Erza.

"What do you mean, sister?" Elfman asked in wonder and panic. "Abstain? Didn't you lose all your powers?" Elfman watched as Mirajane took a few steps forward away from him.

Right in front of everyone, a large amount of magical pressure slammed to those close enough and a large magic seal appeared over Mirajane and transformed into the being she was once known for. She turned to Elfman and smiled ruefully at her younger brother. "Sorry if I had to hide this from you, Elfman, but I didn't thought that I'll need to fight again." Especially now that Natsu lost his magic and going to a fight with a deadly opponent, but more importantly, she will replace Erza's place in his team.

"It's ok, Mirajane. I'm just glad that you didn't really lose your powers." Elfman assured with a big grin. It lifted one of his worries of having to protect his last surviving sibling. Maybe he could even ask her to train him to master a full Take Over. "MAN! Don't worry, Mira, I'll protect the guild like a man!"

Ul clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Ok. Mirajane and Erza will be last members that will attack Phantom Lord. The rest of us will defend this place from the shades, understand?" She scanned the mages of Fairy Tail who looked to each other before a loud roar of agreement resounded from everyone.

"I'll help too!" Lucy declared as she held unto her keys. Even though she's responsible for their predicament, Fairy Tail still stood behind her, willing to go out of their way to protect her. "I'll protect my friends." It was the least she could do.

"We'll protect each other, Lucy." Cana supported Lucy's declaration as she drew out her cards. "We'll show them what happens to those that mess with Fairy Tail." It was a shock to find that Mirajane is hiding her powers, but she figured that she had her reasons. But she could easily guess that it involved Natsu.

"How come she's giving us orders?" Macao asked his longtime rival.

"Because she could beat us to the ground without trying." Wacaba pointed out. Even though it pained him to admit it, the new generation of Fairy Tail mages is far too powerful given their age.

"Right…" Macao nodded as he watched Erza and Mirajane flew towards the castle.

**XOXOXO**

After Natsu arrived at the end of the barrel, he was greeted by Totomaru, a member of the Element Four and a master of fire magic. Natsu immediately charged the man and started raining blows on Totomaru. Fighting the fire mage made him miss his magic, even more so when Totomaru declared that he controls fire.

Natsu really need to thank Erza for giving him his coat which protected him from the worse of Totomaru's flames and attacks. The gloves gave the good expression that he still has his magic, everything he punches explodes, though not as powerful as he used too.

"Ten minutes before Jupiter fires." The robotic voice informed as the lacrima continued to charge.

"Get out of my way!" Natsu raged as he delivered a right hook to Totomaru's face that made the mistake of blocking with his forearms. The moment Natsu's punch exploded on Totomaru's guard, he's flung to the far wall.

"I thought he can't use magic." Totomaru shook the cob webs from his head as he saw Natsu running towards the Lacrima. He made a huge magic circle in front of Natsu and showered him with orange flames.

"Gahhhh!" Natsu screamed as he covered his nose. The flames weren't as hot as the rest, but the smell was appalling and stuck to his clothes. He's really glad that his nose isn't as powerful as before.

Totomaru seized the opportunity while Natsu is still reeling from his attack and drew his katana. "You should always keep an eye on your surroundings." He reminded as he brought his sword down on Natsu.

Natsu stunned Totomaru when he suddenly turned around and stuck his arm upward and blocked Totomaru's swing by the hilt. "Too slow." He grinned and gripped Totomaru's wrist and spun around, swinging him over his head and slamming him to floor.

Totomaru hissed as his body is wracked by pain from his sudden meeting with the floor. He found that Salamander still has a firm hold on his arms. "This is gonna be fun!" It was the last warning he received when everything started to spin and a wave of queasiness hit him and when he was close to relieving himself of his lunch. He found himself sailing into the air before crashing into something hard.

Totomaru shook his head and found himself imbedded in the lacrima and couldn't get out as he watched Natsu run towards him. Natsu jumped and delivered a powerful dropkick to Totomaru, burying him deeper into the lacrima until it could take no more and cracks appeared all over the large orb. Jupiter exploded moments later causing every Fairy Tail mage to cheer at Natsu's success.

Gray, Erza and Mirajane arrived at the scene, delayed by Jose's shades attacking them, and the demon feared for Natsu's safety when she didn't see him. That was until one of the collapsed walls is pushed aside and Natsu crawl out of the ruble with a few cuts and bruises.

"You're late guys!" Natsu beamed at the group dusting his coat. "I've defeated that guy over there," he thumbed towards Totomaru's unconscious form, "and destroyed Jupiter. Can you do that, huh, Gray?" he mocked the Ice mage before focusing on Mirajane. "I thought you decided to leave all the fighting to me? Don't you trust me anymore?"

"I know. And it's not that I don't trust you, Natsu." Mirajane reasoned as she approached Natsu and reverted back to her old self. "I trust you the most, Natsu. But I can't bear the thought of losing you because I simply stood back and watched." She didn't want a repeat of what happened to Lissana, when all she could do was watch as Elfman struck her. She trusted Lissana, but in the end, she should've acted.

"It's ok, Mira." Natsu wrapped his arms at the woman. These are times that he questions himself, if he should cut his ties with Ultear or Mirajane. He didn't know whether to follow his heart or his head because whatever decision he makes will end up hurting the two. "Sorry if I sounded like a jerk." He still has a few months before they get married; all he needs to do is decide before then.

Mirajane smiled as she pecked him on the lips in forgiveness. "It's ok. I know that you're just worried about me. Now, let's go and kick some butt!" She pointed towards the nearest entrance.

"Ok!" Natsu cheered as he and Mirajane ran towards their destination.

Erza watched with disapproving eyes as Natsu allowed Mirajane to manipulate him. Natsu's a puppy in her eyes and Mirajane is his trainer. The sound of the woman's voice is enough for him to come running and a frown on her face is more than enough for him to go out his way to cheer the woman up.

Her introspection of Natsu turned its attention back at her. Erza's mind berated her for thinking ill of Mirajane when she herself tried to join their already crowded group. Using Natsu's trust in her not so subtle advances that he couldn't see unlike Mirajane and Ultear, She's no different than Mirajane.

"I need to get away from him." Erza whispered in frustration. It was the only way to stop herself from falling harder for him. She wouldn't abandon him, but she needed to do this for the both of them.

"Did you say something, Erza?" Gray asked as he stood at the entrance and screams of the Phantom Lord mages in pain echoed from the distance. The couple sure knows how to bring the pain.

"Nothing." Erza replied briskly as she walked past the Ice mage. "Nothing at all." The moment Ultear returns, she'll confess to her what she almost did and tell Natsu that Mirajane will take her place.

**XOXOXO**

Ultear stood at the entrance of a forest pathway that led to her destination, Cait Shelter, where the person that could help Natsu regain his magic resides. She watched as a steady traffic of people enter and leave the forest path. And from her observation, Cait Shelter could easily have been a merchant or industrial guild than a magic guild as there are no mages coming and going.

The people that came out of the forest path baring the mark of Cait Shelter carry goods and cloth that are to be sold in to the nearby towns while those that entered talked about the food from a restaurant.

"Is that place really a magic guild?" Ultear wondered as she continued to watch the people come and go. During her trip towards Cait Shelter, she fought four different dark guilds and a handful of dark mages that wanted to injure, if not kill Natsu.

Halfway along her trip, she felt that something was wrong and just as when she was about to call back the last group of dark mages that attacked destroyed her communication Lacrima (the same time that Mirajane was trying to contact her). Sadly, all the towns she'd go through don't sell any communication lacrima as the feeling that something was wrong won't leave her. Her last hope on checking on her friends and Natsu lies in her destination.

"Ultear…?" A man's voice broke through her reverie.

Ultear turned around to find someone she hasn't seen for seven years after they separated ways. Shinji Ikari stood behind her balancing two bags of groceries in his arms wearing a white drss shirt tucked in his black slacks. His tie placed over his left shoulder.

"Shinji!" Ultear gasped as she saw the young man standing in front of her. Just like her and Natsu, the years have been kind to the shy teen they once met as he's grown into a handsome young man. She wondered how the weekly sorcerer didn't include him in their weekly rankings. "It's been so long!" she wanted to give the man a friendly hug but couldn't with the things he's carrying.

Shinji smiled at the woman. "Yeah, it's good to see you, too. Where's Natsu? Isn't he always with you?" He may not be an expert when it comes to relationships, but the short week he spent with the two Dragon slayers showed him how protective Natsu is when it comes to Ultear.

"The idiot is back at the guild." Ultear replied as they started walking towards Cait Shelter. "I can't really let him tag along since he lost his magic, and there are people that wanted nothing more than to get revenge." Depression settled on the woman's face as she's reminded of the reason why he ended up losing his magic in the first place. "I was attacked all throughout my journey and not all of them are easy to take on without using magic."

"I'm sorry about what happened to Natsu… you're not injured are you?" Shinji apologized something that Ultear remembered he did quite often.

"Still as kind as I remembered. Women like that in a guy." Ultear winked at the young man who smiled while sporting a small blush. "Don't worry about me. I'm a member of the magic council and an S-class mage to boot." She boasted proudly.

"Right, I remember reading about you and Natsu once in the weekly sorcerer." Shinji informed as he saw his ward once looking at said magazine and telling him she wanted to be as famous as her and the two other women she's with.

Ultear eyed the young man and smirked. "I hope you didn't read about me in the swimsuit edition the sorcerer releases every summer." She teased and grinned at his stuttering replies to deny her claims. "Though I'd be conflicted if you didn't buy the sorcerer to see me clad in a skimpy dress or bikini." Ultear laughed at Shinji's defeated expression.

"You're still as teasing as I remembered, Ultear." Shinji pointed out with a smile. "So why does a famous mage and model heading to Cait Shelter? Are you going there to eat?" He simply didn't mention the fact that he's the reason people are going to their guild to eat. His simple restaurant became quite known in the northern part of Fiore.

Ultear looked at Shinji and assumed that it was the reason he's heading in the same direction. Further driving a point that the guild might really be a merchant guild, but it made her wonder why it's registered in the league of magical guilds.

"I heard there was a mage called the Sky witch residing in that guild. It's said that she can use sky magic, the same magic that helped me once before, and I'm hoping it would help Natsu get his magic back." Ultear explained with an almost desperate look crossing her features. She wouldn't fail Natsu. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Sky witch…hmm?" Shinji mused as he digested the information before a mental light bulb lit up in his head. "Oh, you mean little Wendy!" he revealed causing Ultear to turn him to face her.

"You know her?" Ultear demanded as she stared pleadingly at the man. "Is she really in Cait Shelter? Tell me!" she screamed as the people traveling stopped to look at the scene.

Shinji thanked his lucky stars that he didn't drop the bags from Ultear's rather sudden outburst. "She is." He confirmed and sees the joy explode from Ultear's face. "She's a member of Cait Shelter just like me."

**XOXOXO**


End file.
